


Flannel Sheets and Mistletoe

by areaderofmanythings



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 69,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areaderofmanythings/pseuds/areaderofmanythings
Summary: What happens when first year vet student Chloe Beale misses her flight home for Christmas because of a snow storm and ends up attending Aubrey's annual Christmas party with a bunch of people she barely knows? She ends up having to kiss the hot girl she just met under the mistletoe during Fat Amy's Wandering Mistletoe Game. And it leads her to the love of her life…





	1. They Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a new fic for you Pitches! I finally broke down and created an account here. That other fic reading site will still be where I mainly post and once I get around to it I'll start slowly adding things here. But since this fic was simple, I decided to start with it.
> 
> I know it's not a new chapter of The Reclusive Music Producer and The Journalist (which I'll get around to posting on here at some point), but I'm offering it as a semi-peace offering for it. I promise another chapter is coming, I sent it to my awesome beta sugarlandaddicts23 late last week. So in the meantime I'm giving you this for your reading pleasure until I can get that back and give it a final read through. This is just a fluffy and cute AU to give you warm an fuzzy feeling to brighten your day if you're suffering from the cold and snow or wind and rain or are just plain having a bad day.
> 
> This will more than likely just be a 2 parter, maybe 3 if you guys want an epilogue.
> 
> Disclaimer: As always any reference to the PP franchise and all their characters are not mine, however all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Ok quick explanation on this fic. Part 1 is broken down into two parts, present day and then a flashback to 5 years earlier. Part 2 will be setup similar, except it will present day and then one day ago. So, if I don't explain something or you don't see how certain things went down in Part 1 rest assured it will be in Part 2.
> 
> Now enough of my ramblings...on with the show!

**Present Day**

"I swear," Beca snuggled down deeper into the warmth of the bed, "the flannel sheets you buy for us are seriously the best. Just don't tell Aubrey I said that because I'll deny it to the day I die."

"And I swear," Chloe sleepily laughed, "you only _love_ them because you like the way your bare ass feels against them."

"That's not true!" Sitting up slightly Beca playfully glared down at her girlfriend, well fiancé as of last night. "I love the way _your_ bare ass feels against my hands way more."

"But still," Chloe giggled as she wiggled closer, "I've come home and found you passed out naked in bed."

Beca couldn't help it, she'd been exhausted after a particularly stressful day at the radio station that multiple meetings, so after a bath and a glass of wine she didn't have the strength to sort through her drawers for pajamas. Instead, she slipped into bed fully intending to close her eyes for a quick nap then getting up and starting dinner. But the next thing she knew, Chloe was home from her shift at the veterinary clinic and waking her up with bags of takeout from the Italian place down the street in her hands.

"That was one time," Beca challenged.

Reaching up, Chloe traced her love's collarbone outlining the small bumps and shallow dips with her fingers, "But what about last night? You slept naked last night."

Beca didn't buy the innocent tone because Chloe's eyes told a whole different story. They were screaming sex.

"So did you…" Dipping her head down, Beca delivered a slow kiss. "And I never," Chloe's head craned up to meet her lips when she pulled away. Beca used one of her hands to steady herself on a hip, "once heard you complain about it being cold."

Normally, Beca would give the spiel that the whole reason they were using the flannel sheets was because it was December and they lived in Denver and it was fucking cold outside. But there was another reason and it was because Chloe was notorious for keeping the penthouse condo they shared at what Beca loves to term 'just above frigid.' Chloe claims to keep it in the mid sixties year round so they could utilize the fireplace and flannel sheets as intended whenever they wanted. Except Beca sees it for what it really was, Chloe wanting more opportunities to snuggle and cuddle.

"How could I be cold?" Chloe's tugged her new fiancé on top of her, "You sexed me up real good last night Mitchell."

"I did, didn't I?" Beca nodded with a grin. They were nose to nose grinning at each other now and she used her knee to gently spread Chloe's legs. Slipping comfortably between them she teasingly brushed their lips together. "It was a pretty epic night," she whispered as her hand slowly ran up Chloe's side, "I asked you to marry me."

Wrapping her arms around Beca's neck, Chloe arched up as Beca's hips rolled to meet hers, "Finally…"

Stilling her movements Beca's eyebrow shot up, "Finally?"

"Yeah…I've been ready to marry you for years," Chloe confessed.

They'd been dating for five years and living together for three and Chloe just figured that the whole moving in together was a big clue to her commitment. She always knew Beca was serious about her and them, so there was no question there, but when they frequently talked about marriage she just thought Beca was dropping hints about things to come.

Chloe wasn't really in too much of a hurry because for all practical purposes, the home and life they'd created together made it feel like they were already married. The only things missing were rings and a piece of paper and well she got the ring last night and Beca will get hers in a few short hours when they open their Christmas presents.

"Me too and I've been waiting years to ask," Beca laughed brushing a stray strand of hair out of her fiancés face. "I was just waiting until you were done with vet school and were settled at a local practice. I didn't want an engagement and planning a wedding to interfere with a goal you'd worked your whole life for."

"Ahh babe," one of Chloe's legs was wrapped around Beca's waist, "you seriously waited that long."

"Of course, I even had this," lifting Chloe's left hand Beca pressed a kiss to the three stone emerald cut diamond engagement ring, "for close to a year."

Chloe just smiled, "Yet you gave it to me on our anniversary, why not sooner?"

Wiggling down her fiancé's body, Beca pressed a simple kiss to Chloe's chest right above her heart. Resting her forehead there for a few seconds Beca listened to the soft beats while absorbing the warmth Chloe provided under their flannel sheets. When fingers lightly raked through her hair and soothingly scrapped against her scalp, she couldn't help but just happily sigh. They were totally naked and vulnerable and it made her feel completely at home in Chloe's arms. She was just so in love with this woman it was still hard for her to fathom. She had no idea a simple kiss at a Christmas party five years ago would turn into so much.

Propping her chin up on Chloe's chest, Beca's heart sped up from the soft and loving smile she saw.

"Because I've been trying to find the right time to pop the question," the fingers running though Beca's hair stilled almost like Chloe had been anticipating that answer. "I almost asked you in Fiji, I was like minutes away, but I stopped…But last night at Aubrey's annual Christmas party, where we first met," she smiled, "just seemed like the right place and time. I just had to figure out a way to get you under the mistletoe," she added with a wink, "since you were preoccupied with the puppy I surprised you with."

Chloe's face lit up, "Have you checked on Blizzard yet this morning?"

"Oh so we've named him now?" Beca deadpanned as she sat up slightly to stare down at her fiancé. "Chlo, a blizzard is indicative of absolute white and he's almost completely tan with white with black specks."

"But his name totally fits! We first met during a blizzard and last night it was snowing." Chloe was practically bouncing with anticipation, "Baby, please say yes to his name!"

Beca had to admit the new addition to their little family was so cute and the name fit better than the half dozen she had come up with after picking up the fluffy ten week old Australian Shepard puppy. Plus, she was ridiculously in love with Chloe and sometimes, ok almost always, she just can't say no.

Beca slowly let a grin stretch across her face as Chloe clapped in excitement, "Ok yes, I'm cool with that name." She pressed a finger to her fiancés lips. "And yes I checked on him. I stuck my head into the kitchen three times last night, in between you know," she winked, "sexing you up and _Blizzard_ ," she stressed the puppy's name making Chloe grin from behind her finger, "was super chill, I took him out once, the second time Jack was guarding his crate and the third they were both knocked out. I've never seen a puppy be so quiet."

"That's because Jack is an awesome big brother!" Chloe exclaimed. "And I checked once last night too," she tapped Beca's nose, "Jack and Blizzard were staring at each other, it was _so cute_."

"I'm glad you like him…"

"I love him!"

Beca nuzzled her nose against Chloe's before giving a simple kiss, "I love him too, but I love you more, _future wife_."

Chloe's expression changed to one of total surprise as one of her hands rested on her forehead, "Holy shit we're getting married and I'm engaged!"

"I mean I hope you are because I distinctly," Beca pointed down at her new fiancé, "remember asking and you saying yes. You're not changing your mind are you?"

Beca didn't put up much fight as Chloe easily flipped their positions and gave a deep kiss.

Pulling away breathless, Chloe laughed at Beca's grin when they heard a couple faint barks come from behind their closed bedroom door. It was pretty loud considering the kitchen was about as far away from their master bedroom as they could get in their penthouse condo.

Chloe's eyes flipped from the door back down to those grey-blue ones she fell in love with, "No way, I snagged you five years ago and I'm never letting you go. Except," she paused listening to another bark, "when a tiny fluffy puppy needs to pee and we don't want him learning its ok to go in his crate."

Planting a firm kiss on her fiancés lips, Chloe hopped out of bed and jogged over to their walk-in closet. She quickly threw on a pair of yoga pants and one of Beca's baggy hoodies then slipped on a pair of tennis shoes. When she reemerged Beca was sitting up with her bare back to her, legs hanging over the side of the bed and the thin sheet they'd been using pooling at her waist. Her new fiancé rubbed her face tiredly while giving a loud dramatic yawn.

Giggling, Chloe shook her head, after five years together she found that even the simplest things Beca did still turned her on.

Crawling across the bed, Chloe pressed a kiss to her loves bare shoulder, "I love you Bec."

"I love you too," came the soft reply making Chloe smile against warm skin, "and I can't wait to marry you."

"Me too," Chloe said pulling away and reluctantly shuffling off the bed.

Beca flopped back onto their bed and closed her eyes, "Just take them to that indoor pet area on the second floor, it's what I did earlier."

"You got it babe," Chloe said, "I'll be back in a jiff!"

"I'll start coffee and breakfast while you're gone," Beca called out then heard footsteps down the hall stop.

"No you won't," the voice was getting closer again, Beca turned and saw Chloe standing in the doorway putting her hair up in a lose bun. "Don't you dare get up or even think about getting dressed," hands went from red hair to hips and Beca's eyes followed them, "it's barely five and we're totally doing it again before breakfast."

Beca gave a mock salute not even sitting up, "Yes future wife!"

"See you're already learning, I'm always right…" And with that Chloe was gone leaving Beca with a smile plastered across her face. Seconds later she was laughing because she heard a distant squeal and an animated, "Did you have a good sleep in your new home, Blizzard!?"

Forty-five minutes later, Chloe strolled back into their bedroom and found Beca pretty much how she'd left her except now she was flipping through random channels on the television.

"How's the new puppy patient Dr. Beale?" Beca questioned shutting the TV off and setting the remote on the bedside table.

"It's the soon to be Dr. Mitchell," Chloe peeled the hoodie off and tossed it into the walk-in closet then did the same with her shoes and pants, "and he looks good. I'll give him a proper exam when I go back to work in a few days, but we've got a healthy and happy puppy on our hands," she said tugging the flannel sheets back and slipping in. "I hope you didn't mind I was gone so long."

Beca pulled a now very naked Chloe towards her a gave a soft kiss, "Of course not. Once the sun comes out and it warms up some we can take them out for walk…Well, that's _if_ you let me get dressed."

"Yeah that's a big _if_ ," Chloe laughed seductively, "I like you naked."

"Sometimes I think we spend more time naked than clothed," Beca yawed. Running her hand over Chloe's smooth stomach she pressed a kiss to a shoulder, "not that I'm complaining." Her hand drifted further south and she almost reached her target when it was stopped. "Aw Chloe," she whined against warm skin, "I was just getting to the good part and you promised."

"Baby," Chloe giggled at the light huff she heard, "we'll get to that soon. I'm still buzzing from the last orgasm you gave me."

Beca's sleepy pouty face popped into Chloe's view, "But that was hours ago."

Chloe laughed as she tilted her head to kiss the tip of her fiancés nose, "I just want to lay with you for a few minutes. Is that a crime?"

"I guess not," Beca pulled the sheets around them tighter, "but if I fall asleep, it's your loss."

"Yeah well," Chloe grinned snagging a hand, "we've got a lifetime for sex."

"And that's something I can totally live with…"

As they snuggled down together into the warmth of their bed, Chloe slipped her feet between Beca's who comically yelped about ice sickle toes. Beca was the best snuggler ever and Chloe loved it in any way shape or form, clothed or not clothed it didn't matter, but she especially loved it during times like these when Beca was being absolutely adorable. Not many people saw the sweet, loving and caring side of Beca, but she gets to see it daily. She was going to marry this woman and she couldn't wait.

As Chloe traced the lines along Beca's left palm, she marveled about how fast things had changed last night. One minute they were girlfriends and the next they were engaged. Then she smiled because in a few hours the engagement ring she had bought for Beca would be sitting on her fiancés finger. Even though Beca had beaten her to the punch she was still going to ask, she had everything set up.

"I let our boys stretch their legs and play a little bit," Chloe broke the confortable silence a few minutes later. "Blizzard was so cute chasing after Jack who towers over him like a giant. He has no fear," this time Beca laughed. "As soon as I gave him water and a treat and put him back in his crate he crashed, so we're good for a couple of hours."

"What about Jack? How's he handing our new addition?"

"Like a champ, he's pulled his bed and some toys closer so he can see Blizzard in his crate. The kitchen and living room are a mess but it's cute."

Beca just happily sighed, "We should probably move Blizzard's crate closer to Jack's bed in the living room. I didn't think of that last night."

"Yeah, but not like right next to Jack's stuff," Chloe added, "he still needs his own safe zone you know?"

"True…" Beca thought for a few seconds, "How about the same corner as Jack, but just on the other side of the TV? They can still see each other, but are just far enough away for them to have their own space."

Chloe kissed Beca's jaw, "I think that's perfect. We need to go puppy shopping, he needs a comfy bed and his own toys. Oh," she slapped her fiancés stomach, "and he needs a super cute winter sweater!"

"Let's go the day after Christmas we're both off," Beca suggested. "I think Jack can manage to share for a day."

Chloe nodded knowingly, "Jack's already an awesome big brother, there won't be a problem."

Beca proudly grinned as everything hit her at once, "I love being all domestic and shit with you, I love thinking about _our_ future together and I love the way my life totally changed when I met you. I wasn't expecting you or any of this." Sitting up on her elbow she adoringly smiled down at her new fiancé, "I mean just look at what we've created, we have a kick ass home that _we_ picked out, _we're_ getting married, and _we_ have two dogs…"

"A little happy there Bec?" Chloe laughed patting her fiancés cheek, although the gushing and excited banter was so cute.

"I'm fucking stoked!" Beca gave a kiss, "I'm gonna have a wife and I can't wait. Hey," her eyes lit up, "can I tell the morning show listeners you're _my fiancé_?" Chloe just nodded as she kissed her cheek. "And can we surprise your parents with Blizzard when we pick them up at the airport in a couple of days?"

For a brief instance Chloe totally forgot that her parents were coming. In fact, so much had happened last night after they talked that she hadn't even sent her mom a text saying they were engaged. She felt kind of guilty, her parents were just as anxious about a potential engagement as she was and had been asking about it every time they talked.

"Yeah that works," Chloe could keep the new puppy a secret for two days, "but I'm not hiding our engagement. When we Skype with them in a couple hours I'm not gonna be able to keep my mouth shut."

Beca just lightly laughed, "I never expected you too, besides I'm not hiding it from my mom either," she kissed Chloe's left ring finger. "But let's wait to post shit all over social media. I'd like for our close friends and family to find out from us and not second hand. After that, feel free to brag about me and my proposal."

"Baby it was perfect, simple and sweet, you were completely perfect…" Lifting her left hand Chloe looked at her brand new sparkling engagement ring, "It's funny, five years ago a simple mistletoe kiss, with a complete stranger, ended up being the love of my life."

"I usually hate Fat Amy's game but with you, I didn't," Beca agreed.

Chloe grinned just thinking about how cute Beca had been that first night and she always silently thanks the powers that be for causing the blizzard that canceled her flight home.

"That night, the insanely hot sex aside…" Beca slid comfortably between her fiancés legs where she lightly took a nipple in her mouth then released it hearing after hearing a satisfied groan, "it was the best night of my life." She repeated the action on the left nipple and she swears Chloe's hips just magically know when to cant up to meet hers and hit just the right spot. "I met you and you're seriously the best thing that's ever happened to me. I've loved you since the second I saw you."

Quickly hooking her leg over Beca's hip Chloe flipped their positions so she could straddle her new fiancé. Linking their fingers, her eyes landed on Beca's face and the look she got was one of pure adoration and love and commitment. It took Chloe's breath away, she's never had anyone look at her like that.

"I love you," pinning Beca's hands to the mattress above her head Chloe whispered, "god I'm so in love with you Beca Mitchell…"

Dropping down Chloe gave a long and slow kiss, which was readily returned. It was all too similar to the first time they had sex because she can still distinctly remember the way Beca had kissed her then, it was like her life depended on it. Then there was that slow and torturous build up to the inevitable that had been completely and utterly mind blowing. Considering they had been relatively stranger's just hours before Chloe had never had an experience like that with someone she just met and it's safe to say that the sex has only gotten better since.

Their hands separated and Beca freely started roaming Chloe's body, dipping and tracing and raking along sensitive areas that drove her absolutely crazy. Beca knew how to work her, had practiced for years, and Chloe loved it.

"However," Chloe breathed out between heated kisses, "sometimes I love your tongue and what it does to me so much more. And I want more sex now please," she lightly demanded, "then you can make me breakfast and we can open presents and…"

"Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up…"

Beca's hips rolled up making Chloe gasp into her fiancés mouth before a thumb began expertly working her clit in small tight circles. Her head fell back and a long hard moan escaped her lips as the thumb continued working against her and two of Beca's fingers slipped inside her with perfected ease.

"Jesus Chlo," Beca sucked in a sharp breath.

Ever so slightly, Chloe tilted forward and ground down hard against Beca's hand. A warm and soft hand rested low on Beca's rib cage as Chloe swiveled her hips at a slow pace that added just the right amount of friction where Beca needed it most. It wasn't the most comfortable way for her to get off, but the sight of a completely naked Chloe Beale hovering above her, pupils blown and breathing hard while wearing a soft loving smile that stretched across her entire face, made Beca forget about any discomfort.

"Fuck," Chloe groaned out feeling the tension build low in her gut. She should be ashamed how fast she was getting worked up, but then again it's not everyday she gets engaged so yeah her senses are more than heightened. As Beca stretched up to kiss her she sighed, "We definitely haven't had enough engagement sex yet."

"I like engagement sex more than girlfriend sex already."

"Mmm me too, and last night was just a preview," Chloe collapsed against her fiancé, "now we can really get down to it," Beca's hands palmed her ass as they kissed again. Breaking away she shot a wink, "And if you're _really_ good, like exceptional, in bed this morning I'll order Chinese food for lunch."

They both just laughed through labored breathing at their old joke as they kissed once more because they knew that Chinese food was _always_ on the menu for their Christmas day lunch and that Chloe _alway_ s made beer can chicken for dinner. It wasn't exactly traditional by any means, but it was uniquely their tradition and had been since the day they met.

"See, I knew asking you to marry me was the best decision ever," Beca taunted as she sat them up then wrapped her arms around her fiancé who gave a breathy laugh. "Chloe Beale," she grinned against her loves pulse point when Chloe's last name was corrected to _Mitchell_ in a faint whisper, "would you be pissed if I left you all worked up and suggested we go open presents?"

"Very..." Shifting her head Chloe placed her hands on Beca's shoulders and said semi-sternly, "And if you do, you can consider sex off the table for at least a week, maybe longer."

"But I got you some cool stuff," Beca whined although she was grinning, "lets jump straight to the good part."

"I thought this," taking one of Beca's hands Chloe slowly slid it down over her chest, abs and let it come to a halt at her center, "was the good part. You said so earlier," she challenged.

"Oh it is," Beca nodded running a finger through slick folds, "and I intended to get up close," removing the finger she lifted it between them where her tongue darted out to lick it clean, "and personal with it very, _very_ soon."

Chloe's eyes had intently watched all of Beca's deliberate movements, "Damn, I love the sight of you buried between my legs."

Beca ran her tongue up the middle of Chloe's chest and she felt a shuddering breath.

"And who am I to deny you something you love," Beca said lightly sucking the delicate skin at the base of Chloe's neck. Fingers raked through her hair and legs wrapped ungracefully around her waist making her chuckle, "Eager much?"

"Beca…"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and make love to me."

Beca slowly lowered Chloe's back to the bed so that she was now on top, Beca dipped down and gave a slow and thorough kiss. She loved how she could feel everything about Chloe when they were in intimate situations like this. The gentle roughness as their tongues brushed together, the pooling heat situated right above her own, the way their gradually damping skin glided smoothly against each other, and then god the breathing and other faint sighs and groans of pleasure coming from her love in the silence of the room, all of it was practically her undoing. Chloe was absolute perfection and after five years Beca still can't believe a girl like this is hers.

They began setting a slow pace in the familiar pattern they'd practiced for years that meant the outside world could wait. Honestly, they need a heavy dose of long drawn out careful sex because both times last night they'd been a little to overly eager and it had been sloppy, yet still completely satisfying. But that wasn't anything compared to this.

"Yeah this…" Beca let out a shuttering breath into Chloe's mouth as fingers delicately moved inside her. "Fuck," she groaned as the middle finger curled and she couldn't help but arch her back, "this is definitely so much better than gifts and pancakes."

Chloe quickly took advantage and flipped their positions so that she was now in complete control, which was rare, but Beca wasn't making any move to change the situation.

"I love you…"

"God I love you too…"

* * *

**Five Years Ago…**

_Chloe balanced a tray of chocolate dipped peanut butter pretzel bites sandwiches in one hand and timidly knocked on the shiny black door labeled 3B. She really wasn't all that comfortable being here, she only knew a handful of people and it was only because they were part of a study group for her cell biology and genetics course at the University of Denver's Veterinary School. She had just barely finished her first semester and it had been more overwhelming than she expected and she hardly had any time for a social life. Then couple all that with moving halfway across the country and away from everyone and everything she has ever known, needless to say it has been tough._

_But Aubrey and Jessica were by far the two people Chloe would consider 'close friends' since they'd hung out a few times after class. So when she called last minute and said her flight had been canceled due to the snowstorm, Aubrey hadn't hesitated inviting her to the annual Christmas Eve party she was having._

_Putting on a smile, Chloe knocked a little harder when it was obvious her previous attempt hadn't been heard over the loud laughter and chatting coming from the other side of the door._

_A minute later the door swung open and Aubrey greeted her with a warm smile, "Chloe, hey!"_

" _Hey, sorry I'm late," Chloe wrapped her free arm around her friend and they briefly hugged. "it took longer to get home from the airport than I anticipated and then I was making these," she held out the tray._

_Aubrey accepted the tray covered in tinfoil as Chloe stepped inside, then softly closed the door behind them, "I'm just glad you made it before it got really bad out there."_

" _Me too and again sorry for calling on such short notice," Aubrey just waved off Chloe's comment. Loosening the scarf around her neck Chloe shivered as the warm air hit her cold skin. "This is my first winter in Denver," she began as she undid her jacket buttons, "and every time I step outside the cold is shocking."_

_Aubrey laughed, "I'd love to say you get used to it, but you don't really."_

" _It gets worse doesn't it?" When Aubrey simply nodded Chloe just laughed, "Well I apologize now for all the bitching I'll do…"_

" _I'm used to it," Aubrey motioned for Chloe follow, pausing at an open bedroom door she pointed inside, "just toss your coat and things in there…" As they made their way to the kitchen she said, "Stacie's best friend, who you'll met sometime tonight, is the queen of complaints and bitches about cold weather all the time. She hates it with a passion, well she hates…" pausing to think she eventually shrugged, "most things and people in general except her dog. You know, I bought her flannel sheets as a gag gift two years ago."_

" _And?" Chloe took her tray from Aubrey's hands._

" _And she acted indifferent and totally passive," picking up her drink Aubrey dumped whatever was remaining down the sink and started fresh, "but when I was at her condo earlier feeding Jack, I saw her completely unmade bed and she was using those sheets."_

" _Well," Chloe grinned, "flannel sheets are super warm and snuggly."_

_Aubrey just good naturedly rolled her eyes, "And Beca's not any of those things, trust me, she's very prickly."_

" _Oh even the toughest people love to snuggle."_

" _I taunted her with a text message and she claimed I was seeing things," Aubrey scoffed at how Beca just straight up lied to her instead of admitting those sheets kept her warm. "She's just a ray of fucking sunshine. I swear I don't know how Stacie is her best friend."_

_Chloe just laughed at the description as she took the tinfoil off the top of her tray and set it on the table next to the others._

" _Which one is Stacie again?" Chloe questioned peering out of the kitchen doorway and into the crowded room._

" _The tall brunette with the low cut top talking to Jess, she's in our animal anatomy class and lab."_

" _Oh right," Chloe nodded, "she's the one that never studies but constantly outscores all of us."_

" _That's the one," Aubrey grinned. "We did undergrad research together sophomore year and just hit it off," she sipped her drink. "She's really sweet once you get past the sluttiness," Chloe just chuckled. "She actually set Jesse and I up on a blind date and to this day I'm not entirely sure how she knew anyone studying filmmaking."_

_Sticking her hand into an ice chest Chloe grabbed the first beer she saw then twisted off the cap._

" _Well," Chloe took a quick sip, "I was in an acapella group during undergrad, I met all kinds of people at parties." She took another swig, "It was kind of like in a sorority."_

" _Now that you say that," Aubrey turned to face her friend, "she was in a sorority."_

_Chloe tipped her bottle forward and clinked it with Aubrey's glass and sighed, "Seriously though, thanks for inviting me."_

_Aubrey waved a dismissive hand, "Don't mention it, I happy you came. I've made this little party an annual thing the last few years. You'd be surprised at the amount of people that don't go home for Christmas."_

" _It's hardly little," Chloe grinned looking around at all the people, some she recognized and some she didn't. "I needed this, I haven't properly socialized in months and I haven't been on a date since before I graduated. Now that I can't make it home for Christmas, I've made the decision to live a little and have fun and not start on next semesters reading."_

_What Chloe really needed was to get laid. With all the stress of school and her new found need to be a straight A student her sex life had taken a nose dive into the nonexistent territory. She hasn't had sex in months since she parted ways with the girl she'd been seeing on and off right before moving to Denver. It was no secret that she was into both guys and girls, with a tendency to lean towards the latter, but at this point it didn't really matter. She just wanted someone hot and single and who wouldn't mind a no strings attached hookup for one night then walking away guilt free in the morning. She had no idea if she'd find it at this party, so far everyone she saw wasn't her type, but she wasn't going to count it out just yet. There was no telling who would walk in the door over the next few hours._

" _Which is exactly why I have this party," Aubrey knew everyone was stressed to the max, even her. She just hoped things wouldn't get out of hand like last year, "Drinks will really start flowing once Fat Amy's mistletoe game starts rolling."_

" _Oh god," Chloe laughed, "does it get really awkward?"_

" _More like weirdly inappropriate, especially when Stacie is on the hunt for some unsuspecting hottie." Aubrey kept talking as Chloe followed her out of the kitchen, "Come on, I'll reintroduce you to Stacie," her voice got slightly louder so Chloe could hear her over the chatter, "and a few others."_

" _How about the person that you call the 'fucking ray of sunshine'?" Chloe laughed leaning in closer so she was heard. "When can I get to meet her?"_

" _She'll be here in a little bit, she's stuck at work," pushing past a couple of Jesse's frat brothers, Aubrey waved at Jessica and Stacie. "Hey ladies! Jess you already know Chloe," that earned Chloe a bright smile and a brief hug. "And Stacie Conrad this," a freshly manicured hand was stuck out, "is Chloe Beale. If you ever bothered coming to our study group there'd be no need for introductions."_

_Stacie just stared Aubrey down until they both started laughing, "Oh whatever Posen. When the material gets difficult you know I'll be there."_

" _So then we'll never see you, because I heard you tell the TA that once things got hard you'd make it a point to visit him during office hours." A huge knowing grin stretched across Jessica's face as Chloe casually stated, "And I've yet to see you there."_

_Aubrey just stood there with her mouth slightly open, speechless as Stacie formulated her thoughts while wearing a very Beca Mitchell type of smirk. Aubrey knew whatever was coming next would be highly inappropriate._

" _Correction," Stacie folded her arms across her chest while still managing to hold her drink without spilling any of its contents, "I told him once he," she stressed, "was hard that I could help him with that after his office hours."_

" _Oh," Chloe choked on the beer she'd just took a swig of as she looked between the other two who didn't seem at all fazed by the very explicit sexual innuendo. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear she joked, "You really said that to him?"_

" _Well he's hot, I saw him shirtless at the gym last month, so_ _I thought why not," Stacie's total flippancy to the reference was new to Chloe. She wasn't a prude, but she's never met someone so bold, "and_ _the hunter," Stacie waved a hand in her crouch area as Aubrey and Jessica hid their laughter, "wants who he wants."_

_Chloe's never heard a girl refer to their lady parts with male pronouns before. Colorful adjectives sure, but never a 'he', so this was a first._

" _Y-you…" Chloe sputtered out, "you call it a dude?"_

_At that all three girls burst out laughing and it left Chloe questioning what exactly she missed or if maybe Stacie was flirting with her in some weird way. Stacie's hot, anyone could see that, but Chloe's usually into an edgier type girl with a witty intellect. Chloe likes someone with a confidence that says they don't give a shit what others think about them yet still have an underlying caring side and are charming. Stacie's smart and beautiful, but Chloe just doesn't see anything other than friendship there._

" _What did I say?" Chloe asked totally confused._

" _Beca asked me that exact question years ago," Stacie slung an arm around the redhead's shoulders as everyone laughed. "You were almost as cute as she was."_

" _Who's Beca?"_

" _My BFF, I've known since elementary school," Stacie said dropping her arm and sipping from her bright red solo cup. "I moved to Denver first, she followed a year later."_

_Ok, so now Chloe was really confused, "Who?"_

_Aubrey just continued to laugh, "The fucking ray of sunshine!"_

" _Oh," Chloe brightly exclaimed, "I can't wait to meet her!"_

_Aubrey rolled her eyes but Jessica said, "She's a riot and totally hilarious."_

" _Beca and Aubrey are currently involved in a rather intense love hate relationship," Stacie said checking out her nails. When Aubrey sighed she added, "Oh chill Posen she's not into you in that way, but once her skinny little ass gets here," she turned back to Chloe and unabashedly scanned the redhead's body, "I'll happily introduce you…Something tells me you're definitely her type."_

_Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Chloe blushed, "Well ok then…"_

" _Chloe, I'm warning you right now, Beca's a foul mouthed pain in the ass." Turning back to Stacie, Aubrey sternly spoke, "And what makes you think Beca will be into Chloe?"_

_Stacie just shrugged as she sipped her drink, "Because I know Beca better than anyone and because I did a hell of a good job with you and Jesse."_

" _Ok you win that one," Stacie reached out and gave Jessica a high five as Aubrey annoyingly sighed. "Chloe's just nice and smart and Beca's well…Beca," she threw an arm out gesturing wildly. "Just make sure your best friend doesn't run off my new friend like she did my chemistry lab partner, Jennifer."_

_Quickly casting a sideways glance in Chloe's direction Stacie saw amusement cross the redhead's face at Aubrey's little rant. It was a clear indication that this girl wasn't fazed by much and could therefore possibly handle all of Beca Mitchell's antics. Plus, Chloe was totally hot and in veterinary school so she was smart and had goals and aspirations. And Beca needs a girlfriend like that and not those half wits she picks up from god knows where every so often. Although there was potential a couple months ago when Beca started dating that lawyer, but then Aubrey started meddling and it ended before it really began._

" _That," Stacie poked Aubrey's shoulder, "was partly your fault too. You were really…intense back then because you were sexually frustrated and wound tighter than a corkscrew. And now thanks to me," she jabbed her chest with her thumb, "you're getting some regularly from Jesse," Jessica and Chloe erupted into giggles as Aubrey's face went bright red, "and you're much more pleasant to be around. So just because Beca happened to be in your vicinity talking to Jennifer when you got that B in your lab doesn't mean she was the one who ran that girl off. You started everything that night."_

" _Whatever," Aubrey grumbled, "you're obligated to say that because she's your best friend."_

" _You know, you say you hate her, but every time you have a get together you always invite her," Stacie easily reminded making Jessica nod. "And you give each other Christmas presents."_

" _More like gag gifts," Aubrey passively said._

" _Fair enough, but…" Stacie paused for dramatic effect making Aubrey's eyes flip to her, "you're the one who always watches her dog whenever she goes out of town. She doesn't ask me," she grinned, "and I'm her best friend."_

" _Jack's cute," Aubrey defended, "and better behaved than Beca."_

" _What kind does she have?" Chloe questioned._

" _An Old English Sheepdog," Jessica practically squealed. "She rescued him and he's the best! Beca's a giant softy around him and he just adores her."_

" _He's the complete opposite of Beca's personality," Aubrey scoffed. "He likes people and he's friendly."_

" _And yet somehow he likes you," Stacie teased._

_Considering how speechless Aubrey was right now, Chloe was even more intrigued and excited to meet Beca. Chloe, who hadn't known these girls that long, thought the easy banter they all shared was great and she can only imagine that Beca probably takes it a step further. Aubrey tended to be a little bit of a leader, she was the one who organized study groups and held everyone accountable for taking and exchanging notes, but behind that bossiness Chloe saw a great person. So when someone can silence someone like Aubrey Posen, just like Stacie did, well it's impressive. The little group she'd surrounded herself with here in Denver were great and she's pretty sure she'll end up making some really great friends._

" _I can't wait to meet Beca," Chloe said offhandedly to Jessica._

" _She's great, you'll really like her," Jessica smiled at Aubrey who excused herself to go answer the door._

" _Saved by the bell," Stacie yelled out over the crowed. Turning back to Chloe and Jessica, she just laughed, "She loves Beca even though she won't admit it. Anyways Chloe," she looped her arm through the redheads then did the same to Jessica before dragging them across the room, "let us introduce you around!"_

_For close to an hour Chloe followed Jessica and Stacie around the apartment and became fast friends with everyone. The group of people she met were eclectic, ranging from Jesse's frat brothers to friend's Aubrey had made during her undergrad years to people Chloe had seen randomly in her lectures. It was neat how Stacie knew everyone and everyone knew Stacie and it made Chloe wonder who exactly organized this party._

_However, Chloe still hadn't met Stacie's mysterious best friend, Beca, that_ _everyone in the apartment seemed to ask about. The apartment was packed so it's likely that Beca could be here and just hadn't worked her way through the crowd to find Stacie yet._

_Excusing herself to make a phone call, Chloe stepped out into the small hallway near the front door. Leaning against the wall she typed in her passcode and groaned seeing the power bar lit up in red displaying how she only had three percent left. She had been so focused on the weather and driving that she completely forgot to charge it when she was home a couple hours ago._

_Quickly hitting the redial number Chloe lifted the phone to her ear where it rang twice before being picked up. "Hey mom…"_

_The front door handle slowly turned and Chloe moved a little further down the wall to let it swing open, "I know and I'm sad too…"_

_Chloe watched a shorter girl wearing a black beanie brush snow off her shoulders and wipe her black boots off on the mat before stepping inside and closing the door._

" _I wish I could be there too, I've never missed Christmas before…" Chloe whispered a little softer in a sad tone as she watched the girl shrug off her jacket._

 _Their eyes met as the other girl pulled her beanie off to run a hand through her hair and gave Chloe a shy smile that caused the slightest bit of butterflies to erupt in her stomach. As she returned the smile, Chloe's initial impression was that this girl was drop dead gorgeous. She was wearing a trendy dark blue and purple plaid tailored business suit, with the jacket arms pushed halfway up her forearms and a matching wool purple scarf. The whole outfit and barely there makeup screamed casual with a touch of edginess yet was still professional enough for a_ _Tuesday afternoon work meeting._

_It was hot, this girl was hot, and Chloe just attributed the blatant way she was openly checking out the other girl from head to toe as she plucked the ear buds from her ears to the fact that she'd had a few drinks and was insanely horny._

" _Sorry mom what?" Chloe cleared her throat making the other girl's head snap up to look at her. Even though she'd diverted her eyes at the last second she's positive her whole demeanor and flushed cheeks gave away that she'd been staring. "Say that again," fuck the girl just smirked and it was sexy, "Mom…Mom?" Pulling the phone away from her ear she saw nothing but a black screen. Lightly stomping her foot she closed her eyes and whispered, "Damn it!"_

" _Everything ok?" The voice was closer and Chloe's eyes flew open only to find the other girl standing in front of her._

" _Yeah ummm, my phone died," Chloe let out a shaky breath. "With the weather and the long ass drive to and from the airport, I forgot to charge it."_

_The girl disconnected her ear buds from the jack and held out her phone, "Use mine, I don't mind."_

_Chloe almost took it, but then dropped her hand, "Thanks but I'll just go see if Aubrey has a charger I can borrow."_

_The brunette's features softened as the phone was placed in Chloe's hands, "I didn't mean to eves drop but I overheard you talking to your mom about missing Christmas," the girl gently closed Chloe's fingers around the phone and a jolt shot through her body. "You should call her back," a wink was given, "she probably thinks you were eaten by an abominable snowman and that's why the line went dead."_

" _You really don't mind?" Chloe asked biting her lip. "I swear, I'll only be a few minutes."_

" _It's cool, take all the time you need," the girl just gave Chloe this beautiful lopsided smile. "Moms get all mushy and shit during the holidays, especially when they can't see their kids. Even if they're pain in the asses like me," they both laughed. "I get it though, because my mom's currently living in Ireland."_

" _Yeah, this is the first time I've missed a family Christmas," Chloe watched the other girl move down the hall and toss her jacket and hat inside the makeshift coatroom. "I miss her and my dad like crazy and it's only Christmas Eve. I can't image what I'll be like tomorrow…"_

" _Then what are you waiting for?" Leaning against the archway that lead into the living room Chloe kind of loved the way this girl's eyes swept up and down her so casually and appreciatively. When grey-blue eyes connected with Chloe's again she couldn't help but smile. "Give your mom a call back, then come find me," Chloe got this sexy wink again, "I'll like get you a drink or whatever."_

_Damn that was smooth, Chloe thought, "Yeah I will…"_

" _Cool, I'm just gonna go," the girl tried to wave behind her but instead comically slipped off the archway and stumbled to stand upright, "and you know mingle and be social with the uber bitch of a hostess." That smirk was back replacing the apprehensive smile as the girl straightened her suit jacket, "Although, chatting with pretty girls in red sweaters are what I'd rather be doing."_

_If this girl was going to be bold Chloe was too and she started by taking a step closer, "And hot brunettes in smart business suits are much more appealing than hallway conversations with Mom."_

_They grinned at each other as the brunette shoved her hands in her back pockets and tilted nervously on her heels. "Just you know, hypothetically, if you were to take me up on that drink offer, what could I get you?"_

" _A gin and tonic with a touch of lime would be great," that was Chloe's drink of choice at parties when she wanted to feel good, but not get wasted._

" _I think I can manage that," the other girl said before turning and starting to step away. "Hopefully we have gin."_

_Chloe giggled just thinking about the name, "Well the one who calls herself Fat Amy carried in a bag of booze earlier and I'm pretty sure I saw some Bombay Sapphire."_

" _I should've know," the brunette laughed as she turned._

" _Wait," Chloe reached out and snagged a hand, lifting the phone she wiggled it, "can you unlock this first?"_

" _Right yeah sorry," the girl shook her head as she took the phone and began tapping in numbers, "simple things slip my mind when I'm talking to hot girls," she added with a wink, sending Chloe's heart a flutter._

" _Ladies and gentlemen," Fat Amy came bounding out of the kitchen with purpose drawing the attention of a handful of people, "shorty and red are the first participants in my world famous wandering mistletoe game!"_

" _Amy no, you know I hate playing that," the brunette visibly tensed, but kept her confident demeanor which Chloe found sexy. "Last year I had to kiss Jesse, which in a way was passively kissing Aubrey."_

_Fat Amy stopped in front of them and put her hands on her hips, a clear indication, at least from Chloe's perspective, that they weren't getting out of this. Glancing up she saw the mistletoe that she swore wasn't there five minutes ago._

" _You know the rules Shawshank," Fat Amy actually tapped her foot and narrowed her eyes making Chloe flinch, "the only way out of this is if you go streaking in the snow."_

_The brunette's face visibly paled and her shoulders slumped in defeat, like maybe she'd been forced to do something similar not that long ago and didn't want to do it again. Chloe made a mental note to enquire about it later while they were having that drink._

" _Now you two," Fat Amy taunted keeping her voice even, yet stern, "get in a lip lock."_

_Chloe really wasn't sure how to take Fat Amy's interesting personality. They'd just met tonight and she couldn't figure out what was more frightening, the fact that Fat Amy claimed to be the best at the most random activities or the sight of her right now threatening to make her and the brunette go streaking if they didn't accept the challenge. Chloe wasn't really one to rock the boat with interesting personalities like this so she decided that kissing this girl wasn't the worst thing that could happen tonight. Plus, the brunette was the first person she'd met that was totally her type._

_Slipping a hand into the smaller one, Chloe wound their fingers together then tugged the brunette closer, "Any_ _other rules I should know about? Like tongue or no tongue?"_

" _What? Dude no! Trust me, we don't have to do this." The other girl flipped her head rapidly between Chloe and Fat Amy, "Don't fall prey to her mind games, she just does it to see how far she can push you."_

" _Round one is just a simple lip to lip kiss, no need to cram your tongues down each other's throat," Fat Amy replied with total disregard to the brunette's comments._

_Chloe draped the brunette's hand around her neck and laughed as she tilted her head closer, "The longer you fight it the longer she's going to taunt us. So lay it on me hot stuff."_

_Chloe licked her lips for good measure and grey-blue eyes intently watched the action._

" _Fine," the brunette played along because for one this chick was wickedly hot with curves that went on for days and it might be the only action she'd get all night. "Ready?"_

" _Totes!"_

_Gently guiding the redhead down towards her Beca connected their lips and in the brief three seconds they were smashed together, she swears she heard a light groan of satisfaction. When they broke away she just shyly smiled at the other girl who had visibly flushed again._

" _Amy was that good enough," Beca deadpanned not even looking away._

" _It'll do," Fat Amy could barely be heard as she moved back towards the kitchen._

" _I'm gonna grab those drinks now," Beca quickly said._

" _And I should really call my mom," the redhead replied and Beca swears bright blue eyes flicked down to her lips again and she almost leaned in for a second kiss._

_Beca will admit something sparked inside her during that fleeting kiss and it made her heart beat erratically. She was either more sexually frustrated than she thought because of a hot girl or she was really interested. She couldn't really tell the difference because so many thoughts were swirling around in her head, but one thing is for sure, the redhead had obviously flirted with her and she had unashamedly done it right back._

_Swiftly turning and heading towards the kitchen Beca mentally reprimanded herself for over analyzing their whole interaction and decided to see how the night played out. Maybe, just maybe, she could score an easy one night stand. She usually doesn't like to pull girls at one of Aubrey's parties simply because she could run the risk of seeing the girl at another gathering. However, she might have to make an exception for this one because this girl is unattainable levels of hot._

_Over the past few hours, Beca had been chatting off and on with the pretty redhead who she quickly found out was named Chloe Beale and was a first year vet student with Aubrey, Jessica and Stacie. Their conversations had been brief five or ten minutes stretches here and there before Chloe would get pulled away by either Aubrey or Jessica for some lame reason. Except it wasn't a total loss for Beca, she always got this brilliant smile and a promise to come right back as soon as possible. What Beca did manage to find out was that Chloe was originally from Portland, Oregon, loved music and good movies, and found her ridiculously cute. She wasn't too fond of the last title, but hey Beca can live with that because for all practical purposes Chloe had this lovably adorable side that she found it insanely attractive._

_So needless to say Chloe Beale wasn't at all what Beca expected. The girl was smart and funny and so far their conversations have just naturally flowed between their bouts of flirtatious banter. And despite Beca's unique ability to make things awkward as hell with pretty girls, there just wasn't any with Chloe. Chloe just drew her in and made her want to learn more._

_As they continued to talk Beca had this continuous mantra rolling through her head on what seemed like continuous repeat, "This girl, there's something about this girl. Don't fuck it up Mitchell, don't let her go…"_

_Now though, the party was getting loud and obnoxious so they had quickly occupied the vacant love seat pushed up next to a sliding glass door that lead out onto the snow covered balcony. It was out of the way and view of most the people at the party and gave them just enough breathing room to properly chat._

" _So tell me Beca Mitchell," Chloe grinned settling her back against the arm of the couch with one ankle tucked under the leg she had dangling off one side, "I've managed to answer all your questions, but you've yet to tell me where you're from and what you do for a living."_

" _I'm from Seattle, Washington and would you believe I'm an accountant?" Beca shot back from behind her red solo cup._

" _Nope," Chloe laughed. "You don't seem like the type to crunch numbers behind a desk all day."_

" _I'm offended," Beca placed a hand against her heart, "coffee and calculators is totally my thing. I've got a wicked collection of tax code books littering my condo."_

" _I seriously doubt that, you've already bragged about you the size of your record collection. Besides," Chloe's fingers danced across the dark blue and purple plaid jacket now draped over the back of the love seat, "I've never met an accountant that wears a business suit like this. Let alone one that can pull it off as sexy as you do."_

_Dipping her head, Beca examined the expensive fabric closer, "What too trendy?"_

" _Yes and no," their eyes met as Beca sat back and Chloe loved the amusement she saw behind them. "It's got more of a fashionable edginess to it than anything. It says I don't really want to look professional, but also screams if I have to, I'm might as well do it my way."_

_Beca faked relief because Chloe had totally nailed it, "I hate wearing them, it's just not my style. Ninety five percent of the time I go casual."_

" _I bet still on point though," Chloe laughed although something told her that Beca's daily wardrobe might be seen as casual to an outsider, but was probably totally put together._

" _Someone, mainly Aubrey, equates my attire to a regular rotation of t-shirts and button downs fresh from the dryer," Beca confessed then rolled her eyes because she could just hear Aubrey's nagging. "And I would partially agree," she held up a finger, "because I hate the hassle of putting an 'outfit'," she used air quotes, "together when my day job consists of my voice going out into millions of car radios each morning. No one cares what a radio DJ wears to work every day, they just want witty banter, good music, and no commercials."_

_Chloe's mouth dropped open, "Holy shit, you're a radio DJ?"_

_People were always surprised to learn she was a radio host, it just wasn't the type of job people stumble across every day and by all accounts Beca fell into the gig by chance._

" _Yep," Beca shrugged indifferently, although she did love her job. "If you have satellite radio then I beam," her hand glided through the air like and airplane until it settled on top of Chloe's knee, "into your car or internet subscription every morning between six and ten. I also have a show on indie rock station number forty-seven Tuesday and Thursday for the commute home."_

" _No way, you're Beca from the Beca, CR and Luke morning show on Hits 1?" Chloe excitedly bounced around._

" _I guess you've heard of us then?"_

" _Heard of you," Chloe laughed seeing Beca's head nod, "I listen every day, my parents bought me a new car to move out here and it came with satellite radio. I got hooked on your show, so when my free subscription ended, I paid to keep it."_

" _It's amazing how much better radio is without commercials," Beca quipped._

" _Well yeah, but your morning show is awesome too! I listen while driving to school and sometimes from the app on my phone while at the gym," Chloe's words were coming fast and energetic and Beca looked frightened yet still amused. "The pranks you guys pull on the country music station down the hall every week are priceless."_

_Taking a sip from her cup, Beca just laughed because the prank war started as an April Fool's Day joke but the game has kind of turned into a life of its own. And now, close to two years later, she's proud to say it's still going strong._

" _It's one of our most popular segments," Beca factually stated, "along with the Craig's List Price is Right and Would You Pet That For Five Dollars, which by the way half the shit people call in and suggest I never would, but CR really has no fear."_

" _You guys have me crying with laughter all the time. You guys make me feel like I'm listening to friends," Chloe added._

_As Beca drew her hand back from her knee, Chloe can easily say she already missed the comfort and warmth it provided._

" _Well I'll tell the guys you like it," Beca nervously shifted in her seat as Chloe leaned a little closer. "And if all goes well and I don't run you off by the end of the night."_

" _We've already kissed and I'm still here," Chloe cut in._

_Beca cleared her throat and tried to continue unfazed, "Then maybe you can come down and meet everyone."_

" _I'd love that," Chloe loved the flustered reaction, Beca was so cute, but then in an instant the confidence was back._

" _Then let's see how the night goes." Beca winked making Chloe bite her lip, "And if the one night stand is as good as I think it'll be and I'm as charming as I think I am."_

" _You have to know how charming you've been all night, and yeah," Chloe tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear as she tried to remain casual, "the whole one night stand thing, I'm not opposed to it…"_

_Beca was kind of caught off guard by the statement and it left her momentarily speechless. The whole one night stand thing had just been a silly and flirtatious offhanded joke, laced with just the tiniest bit of seriousness to see if Chloe was interested. However, she never expected that kind of response. And the look Chloe was wearing easily meant sex might not totally be off the table if Beca just played her cards right._

_It has been months since Beca had called off her last relationship with the lawyer chick, so her sexual frustration was at an all time high. In fact, this is the longest she's ever gone without even so much as a casual hookup. So seeing Chloe perk up at the notion of easy sex with no strings attached, kind of gave her hope. Although she wouldn't turn down any offer, she wasn't sure if she should push the idea past just harmless joking. She really liked this girl and had been contemplating when it would be appropriate to ask Chloe out on a date._

" _You know I was going to ask for your phone number," Beca boldly began, effectively breaking their little staring contest, "but I'm pretty sure you've already added it my contact list."_

_Not even trying to deny it Chloe brightly smiled, "Guilty."_

" _Did you take a selfie too?" Beca joked. "You seem like the type of girl that takes tons selfies."_

" _I did, but just so every time I call you'll see my smiling face."_

" _Correction, you're beautiful face."_

_Chloe couldn't help but swoon for about the hundredth time tonight_

" _I swear I didn't look at anything else. And I just figured," Chloe shrugged, "if tonight didn't go well I'd never mention it and if it did well I saved you the trouble of asking."_

_Beca just laughed, "I like that, I like how you're kind of forward but not in an intrusive weird stalker girl type of way, it's hot. And by the way you're body is insane and…" she let out a nervous chuckle, "and wow I'm being way to forward right now."_

" _It's ok, I like it," Chloe slid her hand across the couch cushion and rested her fingers on top of Beca's, "I've seen a lot of things I like about you too."_

_Lifting Chloe's fingers, Beca bounced them lightly before linking them and noting how perfectly they fit together, "Like what?"_

" _Like, how I find your quiet confidence and the easy conversation we've had interlaced with witty commentary a major turn on," Chloe brushed her thumb along Beca's wrist. "And how your ass is on point," she grinned as Beca's face flushed. "Mainly, it's how you're obviously very popular with everyone here, even Aubrey, but you're still kind of quiet and tend to hang back and observe. I imagine you're not much into the party scene."_

" _I'm not," Beca confirmed._

" _I was during my undergrad years," Beca snorted out a laugh at Chloe admission "but now I'm not. I'm focused on vet school and I'll admit, I do miss the social aspect."_

_At the subtle information Beca just had to ask, "So I guess that means you're not dating anyone right now."_

_Glancing down at their joined hands Chloe loved how they looked together and how they felt. Beca's fingers were soft and warm and she never wanted to let go. Yet she also wanted to see what they felt like running all over her body and how they'd bring her to climax._

_Shifting her eyes back up Chloe shook her head, "Nope…you?" she hesitantly questioned._

" _I haven't been on a date in months…" Beca confessed, "and I haven't had a proper long term girlfriend in over a year."_

_Beca usually wasn't good at this whole meeting girls game, but for some reason, like pretty much everything with Chloe tonight, it's been uncomplicated and really easy. She didn't really want to rush whatever was happening between them, because there was definitely something happening she just couldn't put her finger on it. The only thing she really knows is that she's never felt it with anyone else before._

" _So, you never did answer why you're wearing a business suit if you're a radio host," Chloe's voice was back breaking the comfortable silence._

" _Oh," Beca snapped back into the present and smiled, "because I had to go to my monthly boring ass meetings with the big wigs who sign my paycheck. I'm the executive producer on all my shows and I do a ton of behind the scenes crap, so they wanted to discuss ratings and general corporate end of the year BS with me. It's a real snooze fest."_

" _And let me guess," Chloe grinned, "Aubrey harasses you about your attire."_

" _Actually my mom," Beca cringed as Chloe giggled. Three years ago when she got a major pay hike and an extended contract, it was sternly, but lovingly, suggested that she look a little more put together for fancy meetings. "I came straight here after work, so I didn't change." She leaned a little closer and laughed, "I told Aubrey I dressed up especially for her, I've been going with it all night and she has no clue."_

_Dropping their joined hands Chloe playfully slapped a shoulder, "You're awful."_

" _She loves me," Beca shrugged and they fell into a comfortable silence as they watched the party for a few minutes and sipped their drinks._

" _You know Jessica," Chloe turned her attention back to Beca, "was raving about your buddy Jack earlier." This huge dopy grin spread across Beca's face at the mention of her dog, "I was hoping to meet him."_

" _Dude, I miss him so much," Beca shyly stated. "He's just chillin' at my condo. Aubrey went and checked in on him and gave him dinner earlier because I was stuck at work."_

" _Jessica mentioned how he tags along with you everywhere even to work," Chloe loved animals, but she loved animal owners even more because of their unconditional love for whatever the pet may be and Beca was no exception._

" _Yeah, he's kinda the radio station's unofficial mascot, everybody loves him," Beca knew she was gushing but she missed her shaggy haired buddy. "He usually comes back with me after lunch and sleeps under my desk or guards my office door," which basically meant he sat patiently waiting for people passing by to toss him treats. "Did Jessica tell you the story of how I found him?"_

" _Nope," Chloe smiled, "just that you rescued him then she kind of squealed saying he was the best."_

" _He really is," Beca just laughed picturing her friend's face. "I was doing my usual afternoon run and I decided to try a new route so I cut through this small park and that's when I found him limping down the path. I'm not sure what happened, but it looked like he'd been tossed around like a ragdoll," Chloe sadly frowned, "I couldn't just leave the tiny fur ball there so I scooped him up, called an Uber, and took him to the closest clinic I could find."_

" _What was wrong with him?"_

" _The doctor took one look at his leg and said it was broken and he had a pretty nasty gash across his face that needed surgery and x-rays showed a couple of bruised ribs." Beca can remember just how scared the six week old puppy looked while the doctor and nurse were checking him out. "They couldn't fix his eye so it had to be removed, but otherwise he made a full recovery. And now lives a spoiled rotten life in my condo with a plethora of toys, eats only the best food and treats, and gets whatever the fuck he wants because I'm a total sucker and can't tell him no."_

_Ok so, Beca was hot, smart, and loved her dog more than life itself and all those factors check the top boxes on Chloe's potential girlfriend list. There was way more to Beca Mitchell then just outward appearances and Chloe was just being drawn in more with each passing minute._

" _Sounds like he's livin' a hard life," Chloe joked making Beca grin. "He sounds special."_

_Beca ran her hands over her face, "I never wanted a dog until I was literally holding one in my arms. He was just so small and defenseless as he cuddled against me in the Uber on the way to the clinic. Then we hit this bump making him whimper in pain and I don't know…" She rested her head against the back of the love seat and looked over at Chloe who was watching with this expression that said she was hanging onto every word. "I just fell in love with him and wanted to fix him so he could come home with me and never have to be in pain again. I told the vet that whoever let him lose or purposely abandoned him didn't deserve him. I, not so nicely said," now Chloe was grinning, "I wouldn't let them try to find his owner. I was paying for his care and he was going home with me."_

" _And then suddenly you were a dog lover and new owner," Chloe softly asked reaching out for Beca's hand again._

" _Yeah," a thumb brushed along the underside Beca's wrist and god it felt good. "He cost me a small fortune," their eyes locked again and Chloe gently smiled, "but he was worth every penny. Besides everything he went through as a puppy and learning how to navigate the world with one eye, he's one hell of a great dog."_

_Chloe lightly laced and unlaced their fingers, "Why the name Jack?" she asked after a prolonged pause._

" _Honestly?" Blue eyes flipped up to meet hers and Beca shrugged, "It's kinda lame but I had to leave him overnight at the vet because of the eye surgery and I drowned my worry in a bottle of Jack Daniels."_

" _You are so incredibly cute," Chloe giggled._

_They were slowly leaning in towards each other and Chloe saw Beca's eyes flick down to her lips then back up. All Chloe could think about was how much she actually wanted this to happen. She just wishes they were in a little bit more private of a setting, even the small hallway near the door would do. She has this sneaking suspicion that Beca would be a fantastic kisser and she kind of wanted to explore that without much hindrance or interruption._

_Flicking her eyes down Chloe then back up, she casually wet her lips, "I umm need to grab something from my coat, want to come with me?"_

_Beca's eyebrow shot up, "But we'll lose our spot if I go with you," she tapped the loveseat cushion between them._

_Chloe just lightly laughed, "God you're so fucking cute and totally oblivious…"_

" _Hey Bhloe," and just like that, the magic bubble they were in was broken by Fat Amy looming over them with a rather triumphant grin making Beca drop their joined hands and flinch back._

" _Bhloe?" Chloe questioned glancing between Fat Amy and Beca who were staring each other down._

" _Yes, every time I look for shorty here I always see her with you or looking at you," Fat Amy replied and Chloe saw a fine red tint grace Beca's cheeks. "So I've dubbed you," using the straw from her drink she tapped each of Chloe's shoulders then did the same to Beca, "Bhloe, because you're Beca and Chloe, so together," she dunked her straw back in her bright green cup, "your Bhloe."_

" _Oh ok I guess," Chloe saw Beca shrug and give her this look that said don't ask questions._

_Fat Amy chugged the remaining liquid in the cup then handed it to a person behind her, "Guess what time it is?"_

_Beca pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, "We don't want to play your game Amy go away."_

" _It's round two," Fat Amy held up her hand displaying the number as she turned in a circle, "of the wandering mistletoe game."_

_Looking up Beca scowled, because haphazardly taped above their heads against the window was the fucking mistletoe. She had no idea how or when that got there, but she definitely needs to have a serious discussion with Aubrey about allowing this game to continue._

_With a groan Beca tipped over dramatically and rested her forehead against Chloe's shoulder and immediately was shaken with silent laughter, "Really Beale?"_

" _What can I say Bec," by this time Chloe was full on laughing at Beca's obvious discomfort and she found it, much like everything about Chloe Beale, absolutely beautiful. "I really want to kiss you again."_

" _Well get on with it," Beca tilted her head at Fat Amy's comment to see that her sometimes questionable friend now had a small congregation forming around her with Stacie and Aubrey flanking her left and right side. "And you know the rules."_

" _No, I don't…" Beca weakly said but it was completely disregarded._

" _You two must put a little heat behind it. No," Fat Amy glared, "pecks like last time."_

_Beca sat up and focused her eyes on Chloe who didn't seem at all uncomfortable, "This is such a middle school game."_

" _What are the stipulations if we make it to round three?" Chloe cheekily questioned as her eyes_ _scanned the small audience._

_Stacie stepped closer, "Beca's never made it past round two, but I for one would love to see it."_

" _Stace, you're supposed to be my best friend, the one who looks out for me, not," Beca narrowed her eyes, "encouraging this one's," she pointed to Fat Amy, "shenanigans."_

" _Beca, the longer you prolong things the more people gather so just kiss already," Jesse's chin was now propped up on Aubrey's shoulder and Beca just gave him the finger._

" _Whatever," Beca scoffed._

" _So are we gonna do this?" Chloe asked scooting closer making the small group laugh._

_Beca nervously ran her hands along her thighs and contemplated how she was going to make the first move. But as it turns out she didn't because as soon as she looks up Chloe was doing it for her by leaning in first. There was that forwardness, that wasn't really too forward, that she was growing to love._

_Lifting her hand, Beca rested it on Chloe's neck just below her jaw and guided the other girl in as she tilted her head. A second later their lips connected and it was like Beca's subconscious took over. She kept the kiss light and easy and without any tongue action even though she desperately wanted to just dive right in. She kept it simple and clean, but not as simple as their previous kiss, it had a little bit of heat that Fat Amy's requested. This time she just let it flow and countered Chloe's movements smoothly and without hesitations, yet still maintained the upper hand. Chloe seemed to like how Beca controlled the kiss and was clearly indicated by the hand resting on her shoulder tightening its grip. Kissing Chloe was unlike kissing anyone Beca had ever kissed before. Fuck it was perfect._

_Before things could progress past PG-13, Beca backed away and let out a slow breath as her eyes fluttered open. Chloe's cheeks were flushed and was wearing this satisfied smile and she was the most beautiful girl Beca had ever seen._

_Just for good measure, Beca added one additional peck before completely pulling back making the small group around them erupt in applause and cheers._

_Beca's eyes never left Chloe's face as she reprimanded, "Fuck off, nerds."_

_Chloe's eyes flew open at the commotion and she was met with grey-blue eyes boring into her._

" _Wow," Chloe whispered rubbing her lips together again, "I wasn't expecting that."_

" _Ummm yeah, me either…"_

_Beca's barely there kiss had all the right moves and lasted longer than Chloe expected, but fuck she'd never felt like this from any kiss. Her whole body was tingling and her lips were on fire and she wanted more, way more. She wanted to experience a full on kiss with Beca Mitchell and with absolutely no audience and preferably with no clothes._

" _That's acceptable to me," Fat Amy declared after the applause settled._

" _Is it hot in here?" Beca fanned herself with her shirt._

_Taking a quick glance around the room, Beca noticed the bright knowing smile plastered across Stacie's face and the questionable grimace on Aubrey's and the combination made her eyes roll._

" _So ummm," Beca scratched the back of her neck and focused back on Chloe, "can you excuse me for like five minutes I need to pee."_

" _Yeah sure," running her hands along her jeans Chloe stood with Beca. Softly resting a hand on Beca's arm, she prevented the other girl from walking away. "Another drink?"_

_Beca swallowed thickly and took a quick peek out the window. It wasn't snowing as hard as when she arrived, but it would still be a bitch to walk home if she continued to drink. She was slightly buzzed and she didn't want to increase her chances of stumbling and breaking an arm if she got plastered. Normally, she'd just crash in Aubrey's guest room until she'd slept the booze off, but she didn't want to leave Jack alone all night. She's not sure if Aubrey left a few lights on when she stopped by earlier and he wasn't a particular fan of the dark because he had shitty depth perception. Plus, the weather was only supposed to get worse tomorrow and she'd rather be at home in her own bed._

" _Actually, water would be great," Beca smiled, "I need to get going soon."_

" _Coming right up," Chloe squeezed Beca's bicep. "Oh, how far do you live from here?"_

" _Close, I'm twenty minutes away, 1400 St. Paul Street."_

" _Can you walk me home?" Chloe asked realizing they lived close to each other and how it wouldn't seem out of place if they left together. "I'm on the 1200 block and I really don't want to drive in the snow after I've been drinking."_

" _Yeah absolutely…"_

" _Thanks," before they parted Chloe softly pressed a kiss to Beca's cheek._

_As Chloe rounded the corner and entered the kitchen, she was met with a makeshift firing squad consisting of Jessica, Stacie, Aubrey and Jesse. They seemed to be standing there just waiting for her and she wanted to maintain a nonchalant attitude although her mind was still reeling from that kiss._

" _You ok Chloe?" Stacie asked in a coy tone, although she was a hundred percent sure she won't believe whatever lie she's about to hear._

" _Yeah, why?" Bending down, Chloe hid her flushing face as she dug through the ice chest for a couple bottles of water. When she righted herself she found her new friends still waiting. "What?" she asked cracking the cap on a bottle and taking a sip._

" _So you and Beca huh?" Stacie's hip rested against the counter. "That was faster than I anticipated."_

" _We're just talking," Chloe commented._

" _All night?" Stacie grinned when Chloe's face flushed again. "You two look mighty chummy and I'll admit, you two make a good couple."_

" _Can we…"_

" _How was the kiss?" Jessica interrupted making Chloe's eyes flip to her right where she saw a surprisingly hopeful demeanor. "Looked like you both enjoyed it."_

_Stacie's finger shot up, silencing whoever was going to comment next._

" _You know Beca's never actually completed two rounds of Fat Amy's wandering mistletoe game. Usually she's paying more attention to her surroundings." Stacie made a point to make eye contact with everyone in the room who nodded in agreement, "That's why you had an audience."_

_Chloe shrugged trying to play off the statement, "What can I say, she's easy on the eyes and a really good kisser. I was happy to partake in round two."_

_Stacie had seen this effect Beca had on girls hundreds of times and today with Chloe was no different. Beca typically refused to acknowledge it but Stacie knew it was the quiet and mysterious yet confident vibe and casual swagger which tended to be laced with this underlying endearing awkwardness. Beca was genuine and Stacie was proud to say that because of that it sometimes made even the straightest girls do a double take. So seeing Chloe trying to play off her attraction to Beca wasn't something new._

_What was new, to Stacie, was that Beca seemed to be totally taken with Chloe. Beca wasn't the type to seek out new people at a party and just chat, but she has with Chloe. Every time Stacie turns around Beca is talking to the redhead or trying to hide her staring. Then add in the fact that Chloe has been doing pretty much the same thing and Stacie just had a feeling about these two._

" _You're into her aren't you?" Stacie grinned when Chloe's eyes went wide, "Oh my god you're totally into her."_

" _She's…she's," Chloe stumbled to find the right words that wouldn't reveal just how attracted she is to Beca, "she's funny and she's completely adorable when talking about Jack."_

_Chloe watched the four other people standing in the room kind of look at each other with a mixture of shrugs and smiles. It was like they collectively expected every girl to have that kind of reaction when Beca is talking about Jack._

" _Jack is her baby and one of the few things that can turn her into complete mush," Jessica laughed. "He is such a cutie," she cupped the right side of her face, "one eye and all." Everyone laughed at that including Chloe. "Beca on the other hand," Jessica warmly said, "is just as great."_

" _Just be careful with her," Aubrey cautioned, "she can be a…handful."_

_For the first time since Chloe entered the kitchen Aubrey spoke and Stacie wasn't happy. She was glaring at the blonde, well shooting daggers really and Chloe was glad it wasn't directed towards her. It was almost like the two have had multiple conversations about Aubrey's opinion, and Stacie wasn't buying it._

_Pushing off the counter, Stacie rounded on Aubrey so fast that it made everyone else take a step back._

" _Can you please not interfere with Beca's love life today?" Stacie had her finger in Aubrey's face now, "The last time you warned a potential girlfriend, it was over before it even began. So don't go there…" Even Chloe flinched when Stacie harshly poked Aubrey's shoulder, "If she's interested in Chloe don't start meddling and fuck it up. Let me repeat that," Stacie steeled her shoulders and kind of loomed over Aubrey, "don't interfere."_

" _And how exactly are you and Beca friends, Aubrey?" Chloe tried to break._

" _Look," calmly pushing Stacie aside Aubrey set her drink down on the counter and gave Chloe an apologetic smile. "It's complicated, but she really is a great person. Beca's kinda everything anyone could ever want and she's got an endless amount of good qualities to offer someone," She shot Stacie an icy glare then continued, "Except, she's not good at committing."_

" _What if I'm not looking for a commitment," Chloe said, although she wasn't heard because Stacie was back in Aubrey's face._

" _What?" Stacie screeched narrowing her eyes at Aubrey. "That's false and you know it." Lifting a hand she started counting things off on her fingers, "She's smart, she's loyal, she has a killer job, and she doesn't cheat. Hell, the last time she dated someone I never even saw her look at another girl, even the ones that blatantly and openly flirted with her."_

" _She also dropped out of the top music school in the country to work at a radio station. Who gives up an opportunity like that?" Aubrey shot back. "There's no drive there."_

" _Yeah well, that dropout has won a fucking Grammy," Stacie hated using that as leverage, but in times like these it's the only thing that gets through to shut Aubrey up._

" _Beca has a Grammy?" Chloe was blindsided, but Stacie just waved her off a clear indication that the other girl was trying to make a point._

" _And she's currently the executive producer of two," Stacie held up her fingers, "of two rated shows on SiriusXM. And what did she start as six years ago? That's right a low level intern. You don't get to her level by not having any commitment." The room was deathly quiet as Aubrey just blinked at Stacie, who clearly wasn't done yet. "Aubrey, she makes almost two hundred thousand dollars a year, lives in an upscale condo, but still either walks or rides her bike to work."_

" _What kind of car does she drive?" Chloe asked not even thinking._

_Stacie just looked over her shoulder at Chloe then back to Aubrey, "Yeah it's a BMW SUV, but it isn't even flashy. Isn't that right Bree?"_

_Aubrey was speechless and stunned because usually they have this little disagreement every New Year's Eve when Beca and Stacie are plastered out of her mind and can't defend themselves. And tonight she wasn't at all prepared for the verbal lashing Stacie just laid down._

" _I'm sorry you're right, but she dropped out of Juilliard," Aubrey whispered. "Why would anybody do that?"_

" _I know it's a hard thing to fathom, but she's still making music and doing something that she absolutely loves," Stacie calmed down and dropped the tough guy routine. "Look I love Beca, she's like my sister, and as long as she's happy that's all I care about." Everyone nodded and smiled and eventually Aubrey did too. "Beca's a badass, but she's got a heart of gold and just because she dropped out of school doesn't mean she isn't committed. So just lay off her…"_

_Aubrey stepped forward and hugged the taller girl, "I'm sorry, I was trying to control things again, wasn't I?"_

" _Yeah, you were, it's expected though when your tipsy," Stacie said as she shifted her eyes to Jesse who just helplessly shrugged before taking his girlfriend's hand and pulling her towards him. "But I forgive you, plus we hadn't had that argument in almost a year, it was about time we get it over with."_

" _This is normal?" Chloe questioned in astonishment._

" _Yep," Jesse nodded, "when these two drink," she pointed at his girlfriend then Stacie, "they argue over what they think's best for Beca. They both want the same thing, they just go about it in very different ways."_

" _Well ok then…" Chloe slowly lifted the water bottle she'd been gripping during the argument and she took a big swig._

_Jessica stepped over to Chloe and spoke lowly, "Don't pay attention to those two drunk idiots, give them two hours and they'll be crying over some sappy holiday commercial together."_

_They just laughed as Aubrey and Stacie hugged again then complimented each other on their choice of ugly Christmas sweaters._

_Turning back to Chloe, Jessica gave the best advice she could, "If you like Beca, go for it. She's pretty easy going and fun when it comes to dating."_

" _Yeah?" Chloe asked hopefully._

_Chloe was glad to finally be talking to the most levelheaded person the room right now, because she was confused about her feelings and what to do about them. A couple hours ago she was only interested in a hot one night stand, but now she knows she wants more. She still has school, so it was going to be hard balancing a budding romance and her course work. Yet, she feels like she and Beca have potential and she doesn't want to give up on that._

" _Yeah," Jessica easily nodded. "I know you said you might not be looking for commitment right now," Chloe blushed because she was pretty sure nobody heard that comment amongst all the commotion, "but I know Beca and she'll take things at whatever pace you want."_

" _Will she mind keeping things casual in the beginning?" Chloe curiously asked as Jessica sipped from her cup. "Because I've got a lot of stuff going on in my life right now."_

" _I don't think so," Jessica set her cup aside. "Beca's not going to want to jump into a serious relationship on the first date either," Chloe just simply smiled. "Just give it a few dates, see how it goes between you two then talk about what you both are looking for and how you want things to go. Despite Aubrey's complaints about her being stubborn, she's usually pretty receptive to whatever as long as you guys define what you're doing. And," placing a hand gently on the redhead's shoulders she said, "she won't toy with your feelings. That's just not her style."_

_Chloe's pretty sure that's the most she's ever heard Jessica say in one go and it was pretty much what she needed to hear._

" _I didn't expect to meet her tonight, I wasn't expecting anything that's happened tonight," Chloe admitted in complete honesty making Jessica nod in understanding. "But I've kissed her twice," they both laughed, "and each time kind of blew my mind and I actually want to see what happens with her."_

_Jessica just grinned, then leaned closer when she saw Beca working her way through the living room, "I'll just say this, Fat Amy has been trying to get Beca to participate in round two of that god awful game for years and you're the first person she's ever done it with. Usually she takes the dare and suffers the consequences. So, I think she wants to see what happens with you too."_

_Chloe laughed, "Is that why she looked so scared?"_

" _Probably, but also probably because a room full of people were watching," Jessica happily answered as the topic of discussion stepped into the kitchen and spotted them. "Hey Beca, Chloe was just asking me where to get the best beer in town, I told her you know all the hotspots."_

_Beca's face lit up as she approached, "You want to hit up some breweries?" She asked hopefully. "I'm always down for that. In fact there's a few within walking distance from my condo. And one's having their traditional Day after Christmas Pub Crawl with a screening of Christmas Vacation and special themed beer at the last stop while you watch the movie."_

" _I thought you didn't like movies?" Chloe quipped._

" _You're right, I don't, but how can anyone not like Christmas Vacation," Beca grinned, "I dare anyone to not laugh at some point during that movie. Right Jesse?" she called out over her shoulder._

" _Yep, Beca ended up paying for my beer for a month after that," Jesse said then focused back on his conversation with Aubrey and Stacie._

" _I'll admit, I do love that movie," Chloe nodded, "and I haven't watched it yet this year."_

" _We should correct that then."_

" _We should."_

" _Look, the pub crawl is a super chill go at your own pace kinda deal and is happening even if it's snowing. It usually takes about five hours," Beca easily stated, "and it's a nice way to see downtown decorated one last time for Christmas. So if you want to go, I'd love to take you."_

" _Like, as in a date?" Chloe bit her lip, hiding her smile at the thought of a date with Beca and how much she really wanted that to happen._

" _Yeah a date," Beca nodded. "I'll even take you to dinner afterwards."_

" _I'd really like that," Chloe smiled._

_As Beca reached for a bottle of water Chloe shot Jessica a silent thank you who had been watching the small interaction and she got a thumbs up and a smile in return before Jessica started making her way over to Aubrey._

" _Awesome!" Beca chugged half the bottle then set it aside and gave a cheeky grin after Jessica was fully out of earshot. "So, we've got our first date planned," ducking her head closer she whispered, "but what happened to the whole one night stand thing we tossed around earlier?" She wiggled her eyebrows making Chloe laugh, "Thought you wanted to test," she swept her hand up and down her body, "out the merchandise first."_

_Lightly shoving the laughing brunette, who was just too cute for words, Chloe casually said, "I thought we got that out of the way when we kissed."_

_Beca's eyes flicked down to Chloe's lips again and then she slowly worked them back up memorizing every inch of that beautiful face. When their eyes locked she let out a nervous breath, "Can I tell you a secret?"_

" _Sure…"_

" _The entire time I was in the bathroom I was rehearsing how I was going to ask you out on a date…" Chloe gave this breathy giggle and it warmed Beca's whole body, "But then Jessica set it all up and I'm glad, it saves me from being a floundering mess in front of the prettiest girl I've ever seen. However," she paused, "I'd still like to say that I really want to kiss you, like really kiss you, once more before the night is over? Because I just don't think I'll be able to wait until after our first date."_

_Chloe grinned, "Why do you think I asked you to walk me home?"_

" _Damn my game is strong tonight…" Beca winked._

" _Hey Beca," the pairs attention was drawn to Stacie, "Drunk Aubrey says Ace of Base is the epitome of good music, care to weigh in?"_

" _Excuse me for one minute," Beca brushed her lips against Chloe's cheek, "I need to school them in what's considered good music. It's very rare that I can be the definitive authority on something in the presence of Aubrey Posen. So, I like to take full advantage of the situation."_

" _Sure…" Chloe brought the water bottle up to her lips, "It'll give me another opportunity to check out your ass," she mumbled before taking a sip._

" _That's cute Beale…"_

" _You're cute Mitchell…"_

_They hung around the party for another hour before Beca suggested they get going while the weather was good. It was still snowing just not as hard as earlier and as they made their way down the street, Chloe thought the city looked kind of magical covered in white on Christmas Eve. But then she looks to her right and sees Beca, snow clinging to her beanie and dusting her shoulders with a red nose chatting about something Chloe's not sure about anymore, and she grins because she's pretty sure she's going marry this girl one day._

_Chloe's mom always told her that when she meets 'the one' that she'll just know. She won't be able to able to explain how she knows it, she'll just know, and well she's experiencing that feeling right now._

" _So my mom is teaching at a university in Ireland for the year and is busy editing her book that's due the beginning of January and that's why I'm not going to see her," Beca finished as they approached the end of the block where they were going to part ways. "She's coming to see me before the start of the next semester when she turns in her final draft to her publisher."_

" _Oh, so what are your plans for tomorrow then?" That was an easy way to hide how Chloe hadn't really been paying attention to anything Beca had said._

" _Mainly hanging out with Jack…I'm umm," Beca bounced around in place to keep warm, "I usually make pancakes for breakfast on Christmas Day. I always make more than I can eat so if you're hungry."_

" _A predate, date huh?"_

" _Yeah, you could say that…"_

" _And for dinner?"_

_Beca shyly smiled, "I hadn't made it past breakfast yet, but probably frozen pizza."_

" _I know it's kinda unconventional and not really Christmasy because I didn't exactly go shopping for a big meal, but," Chloe bit her lip, thankful the cold weather hid her growing blush, "I have a whole chicken in my freezer and if you have beer."_

" _I always have beer and whiskey…"_

" _Then I can make beer can chicken for dinner. It's not exactly fancy or turkey."_

" _I don't like turkey," Beca laughed because god, Chloe's nervous rambling was adorable._

" _Good because I don't like stuffing," Chloe added making them both grin._

_Chloe had smiled so much tonight that she thought her face was going to crack. Beca was kind of perfect and she can totally see herself falling hard and fast for this girl._

" _Yeah, that actually sounds really good," Beca replied._

_Chloe bit her lip and they just stood in silence for a few seconds prolonging their goodbyes._

" _Beca…"_

" _Chloe…"_

_They started at the same time creating the first awkward pause they'd had all night._

_Beca waved her hand, "You go…"_

_Releasing her lip, Chloe just went for it, "Beca why does this feel so right? I mean you and me, I just met you but I've never felt this way before. Felt like we're meant to be and I never want you to leave."_

" _I have no idea," Beca questionably scratched her head. "I just, I feel it too…" she looked up and down the deserted sidewalk, "And I kinda…I feel like I could to spend the entire night talking to you and then do it all again the next day and still feel like I want to know more about you. I've never had someone tap into all my senses like you have in just a few hours. And on top of all that…" she let out a slow breath as she adjusted her beanie nervously, "I really fucking want to kiss you again."_

_Taking a step closer Chloe clutched Beca's scarf, "Then kiss me."_

" _But there's no mistletoe…" Beca was cut off as she was pulled forward and lips crashed against hers._

_This kiss was different right from the beginning and it wasn't because there was nobody watching. It was because it just felt so right, just like everything about tonight. There was no real build up to it, it started heavy and they just carried it on picking up the pace and slowing it down with relative ease so they could take in staggering breaths before repeating everything. Beca was kissing Chloe with pretty much everything she had and when their tongues grazed each other she heard this distinctive hum of approval and it drove her nuts. It made her want more._

_Sure, Beca had been attracted to a lot of girls and even had a few decent relationships, but a kiss like this usually took a few weeks to get to, not just a few hours. She had just met Chloe and now they're standing in the cold and it's snowing, and they're devouring each other like the world was ending. She's never done this before, she's never had a kiss be so smooth and easy and fuck, Chloe tasted just as good as she smelled and all Beca can think about is how they haven't even been on a date, yet she can't wait because she wants the chance to kiss Chloe this way_ _again. And she's pretty sure that she's not going to be able to keep her hands or lips off Chloe during their predate date over breakfast tomorrow morning and she doesn't even feel guilty about that._

_Cupping Chloe cheeks, Beca stepped that much closer making their bodies flush and Chloe's arms moved to loop around her neck as the kiss deepened further. She wanted to feel more of Chloe, to explore every inch of this girl's body and commit it to memory, but she knew she couldn't possibly do it in just one night. Learning everything about Chloe was going to take a lifetime and she was completely ok with that._

_This was fucking insane and Beca never wanted this kiss to end, but ultimately it did and just about as fast as it began. Parting slightly, they were left panting and shyly smiling at each other and to Beca it felt like she was on cloud fucking nine. She was going to remember every detail of what just happened for the rest of her life because she's fairly certain that this is the last girl she'll ever kiss._

" _Has anyone…" Chloe took in a slow and shuddering breath, letting the cold air hit her lungs like a ton of bricks and pulling her out of her lust filled haze. Clearing her throat she tried again, "Has anyone ever told you that you're an incredible kisser?"_

" _No…"_

_Chloe found that hard to believe, "No?"_

" _No, because I've never had a kiss like that, I've never been kissed back like that," Beca's head was seriously spinning and she was itching to kiss Chloe again. "I'm not gonna lie I could stand here all night kissing you. Everything about that…" she paused then corrected, "everything about you is perfect."_

" _Wow, ummm thank you," Chloe lightly laughed as her fingers smoothed out Beca's scarf._

" _I'm uhhh…" fingers brushed the underside of Beca's neck and she closed her eyes before taking in a deep breath. "Damn Beale, you're very touchy feely aren't you?"_

" _Does that scare you?" Grey-blue eyes shot open as Chloe dipped her head down and brushed their lips together again, but just briefly._

_Beca let out the breath she'd been holding. "Usually, yeah. I don't let people do shit like what you've done to me all night. I have this huge bubble that I don't want invaded, but with you I really don't seem to care."_

" _Beca," Chloe whispered as the brunette's mouth snapped shut, "your rambling is so fucking cute…"_

" _I can easily see myself falling for you," Beca blurted making Chloe grin._

" _What if I told you I think I've already started?" Chloe whispered._

" _Normally, I'd call you crazy and run," hands were slowly moving down the lapels of Beca's coat but she stilled them, "but I have that same feeling too. Usually I'm too dense to see it until the good thing I've had is gone." She slipped her own fingers to Chloe's hips, "With you something is telling me to pay attention."_

_Beca gave another kiss that they both just seemed to melt into. Chloe's not sure how long this one lasted, but it was definitely longer than the last and just as intense. The one distinction she internally picked up on was that this one was a little less frantic and lust filled. This time they were going slow enough to explore and learn how the other kissed and Beca was still just as good. The way Beca kissed her was nothing short of spectacular._

_They were having one hell of a makeout session on the deserted street as it snowed around them on Christmas Eve. It was probably every girl's fantasy, hell it was one of her biggest, and she really couldn't get enough of it._

_Pulling back, Chloe grinned as they both caught their breath, "How far away is your condo?"_

_Beca glanced to her right, the snow was starting to come down a little harder and she could just barely see the outline of her building in the distance._

_Turning back to Beca said, "Maybe a ten minute walk, why?"_

" _I hear you have flannel sheets," an eyebrow shot up making Chloe giggle. "I love flannel sheets," she stressed, "they feel really good when you're naked and snuggling with someone."_

" _I've never tried it," Beca laughed at the totally random change of subject._

" _What kind do you have?"_

_Beca shrugged, not entirely understanding were this was going, "Just whatever rando one Aubrey buys me every year, which I tell her I burn."_

" _Can I see them?" Chloe casually asked._

_It was entirely too cute how Beca was so blatantly unaware of what Chloe was implying. Beca had been super smooth all night, saying all the right things and making all the right moves, and then there were those kisses that were just wow. So for Beca to be totally clueless now was surprising and kind of endearing and Chloe thought it was just another layer to Beca that she found totally appealing._

" _You want to see my flannel sheets?"_

" _Well, I want to see more than just your flannel sheets," Chloe just bit her lip and waited._

" _Oh…" Beca's face went bright red finally getting what Chloe was referring to, "Wait, seriously?"_

_Taking a small step back, Chloe just laughed as she shoved her hands in her jacket pockets, "You're acting surprised that I want to sleep with you."_

" _Well I mean yes and no," Beca let out an anxious breath as she shuffled around on her feet. "We entertained the whole one night stand thing earlier, and trust me," she tugged her beanie down lower over her ears, "I was all for it, because I totally need to get laid…And let's face it you're smokin' hot and opportunities to explore a," she gestured wildly to Chloe as she continued to ramble, "body like yours doesn't come around often so I thought, why not. But then I don't know," she shrugged and shyly smiled, "things changed. We talked, a lot, and we're going on a date, plus we've made plans for breakfast tomorrow, and we just shared a couple of kisses that totally blew my mind. So…" she sucked in a breath as Chloe watched on with a mixture of amusement and adoration, "needless to say, I really fucking like you."_

_Chloe just reached for a hand and cut in, "I like you too…And I want to see what happens with us, because the things I feel for you, I've never felt about anyone."_

_Softly smiling, Beca linked their fingers, "I know it's bad to say this considering we just met a few hours ago, but I see us having something really special. Like as in a long term and fully committed relationship with all the domestic shit that entails." Chloe just nodded before pressing a kiss to her lips again and god it felt good. "So, in answer to your question yes I wouldn't mind sex, but because of everything I just said, me trying to get you into bed would make it seem like I'm insensitive and only after one thing."_

_Jessica had been right about Beca, she doesn't play games, and Chloe found that admirable and a major turn on. Honestly, Chloe had been burned a couple times in past relationships so it was reassuring to know that Beca wasn't going to play her._

" _I fully agree with everything you just said," Chloe spoke evenly and calmly, "and yeah those kisses, god they rocked my world too."_

" _They were pretty amazing," Beca agreed, "and our sexual chemistry is through the roof."_

" _It is, so can I be honest like you for a minute now?" Chloe asked tentatively because she had to choose her next set of words carefully._

" _Yeah…"_

" _We've established that we both want more than just a simple one night stand. Which I am all for, but I think we both also know that because of our sexual chemistry that when I come over that at some point during the day we'd cross a line and end up screwing each other's brains out anyway…And…" Chloe decided to just go for it, "I've been stressed to the max about school and yeah you're ridiculously hot too, so why not," she tossed back Beca's exact words then added a confident wink as she stepped closer. "I haven't had sex in months and could really use an all-nighter filled with orgasms that are from you and not just from me and my lady jams."_

" _Lady jams?" Beca questioned swallowing thickly until it dawned on her what that meant. "You know, what never mind…"_

_Chloe has never outright sexually propositioned anyone before, propositioned people to join organizations yes, but sex absolutely not. She's never really had a need to, she's always been the type to have a steady stream of significant others who kept her needs met and then some._

" _So Bec," Chloe watched the younger girl's face flush at the reference, "if you want to wait I'm totally cool with that and you're under no pressure. But if you want to, just make up some excuse to invite me back to your place." Beca dumbly nodded trying to absorb what that had been laid out. "In any case, I think at breakfast tomorrow morning we should have our first official date and then the pub crawl our second. I mean…" she leaned in closer to brush their lips together and whispered, "only if the sex is good of course."_

_Ok so Chloe had a point and Beca wasn't going to argue, "Oh it'll be good, I've never had any complaints."_

" _A girl has needs," Chloe stepped closer with determination, "and I want you Beca."_

" _Damn Beale, you see what you want and you go for it don't you?" Chloe had this predatory look and for Beca that strong confident attitude was a major turn on._

" _Been that way my whole life," Chloe proudly stated with a huge smile making Beca laugh. "I'm offering you an easy hookup and to cook Christmas dinner, what more could you want?"_

" _And if we end up fucking all day then what will we do for dinner?"_

" _Order Chinese takeout of course…"_

_Gasping, Beca clutched a hand to her heart and dramatically tilted forward until her head landed on Chloe's chest and instantly arms wrapped around her._

" _Oh my god, can I marry you right now?" Beca dramatically whined._

_The antics were endearing, the conversation was endless and never boring, and god Beca was beautiful, she was the whole package really. Yeah Chloe was going to fall so hard for this girl and she can't wait._

" _I would but you don't have a ring," Chloe easily countered, "get me a ring Mitchell, and an expensive one, then properly ask me. I can guarantee you, if you do that, I won't say no."_

" _I'm gonna hold you to that," Beca grinned righting herself._

" _I look forward to it," Chloe's smile matched the one she saw and_ _then she laughed. "We're prolonging whatever's going to happen next."_

_Beca snapped her fingers, "Right, sorry I almost forgot…" She nervously smoothed her scarf as she thought. "So like my place is close," she waved behind them, "and I have to get back to Jack, but you're welcome to come meet him if you want and see how bat shit crazy he gets about snow."_

" _I think I'd like that," Chloe answered. Glancing at her apartment building across the street then back to Beca, she asked, "Do you mind if I run in and grab a few things? I'm only on the second floor, I can be in and out in five minutes…I umm didn't have a chance to unpack my carry on this afternoon, I was in a hurry to get to Aubrey's. So I'll just grab that."_

" _Sure, anything you forget I probably have so you can use whatever. Your car is cool at Aubrey's, once the roads are clear I'll give you a lift to pick it up." A kiss was pressed to Beca's lips to stop her rambling and she hummed in appreciation at how good it felt, but also how natural it was to be doing this with someone she just met. "Do you need help carrying anything?"_

" _Can you manage a frozen chicken and my hand?" Beca nodded as Chloe reached out for her hand and they stepped off the curb. Chloe leaned closer as they crossed the deserted street that was already covered in a couple inches of snow and whispered, "Although Chinese food will probably end up happening, I can tell."_

_Turning her head, Beca delivered a kiss that left them breathless when they pulled back, "What size ring do you wear?"_


	2. They Get Engaged (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well after a long time working on this, I'm back with another installment of Flannel Sheets and Mistletoe! It's not winter, but since fall is coming hopefully this will be something to read while you drink your pumpkin spice latte and eat Halloween candy.
> 
> I decided to extend this fic from just a one-shot into a 3 parter for you guys. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews to the first chapter, I was seriously blown away by all your kind words because this fic originally started off as just a side project that was fun and what I worked on when I needed a break from 'The Reclusive Music Producer' I never expected it to take off like it did! So THANK YOU!
> 
> In any case I hope this lives up to the first chapter! This chapter is set up exactly like the last, you get some present day fluff followed by flashback fluff.
> 
> Once again a huge shout-out to sugarlandaddicts for being my super awesome beta even though she's been swamped at work and life and survived the hurricane. Thanks so much for everything and for telling me what works and what doesn't. Be sure to check out her fics, because they are awesome!
> 
> Disclaimer: Any PP references aren't mine and I don't anything!
> 
> Now enough of my ramblings...on with the show!

**Present Day**

"Bacon, eggs, _and_ pancakes?" Chloe announced as she twisted her hair up into a bun and pressed a light kiss to Beca's cheek after entering the kitchen. "You read my mind babe," snagging a strip of bacon off a nearby plate she took a bite, "I'm starving."

"Gotta take care of my girl," Beca simply replied.

Beca has no idea how her fiancé can look _that_ attractive just eating bacon and wearing nothing but a green t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants with little Christmas trees all over them. She swears she's the luckiest person on the face of the planet right now. Chloe's smile and whole presence, even while rummaging through the refrigerator and humming, is everything, it's her entire world.

"See," Chloe drummed her fingers against the refrigerator door handle and Beca grinned seeing the engagement ring sparkle, "I knew you were total wife material from day one."

Beca just smirked as she divided their scrambled eggs onto separate plates, "So you _are_ just using me for my culinary and bedroom skills."

"Oh totes," Beca watched Chloe peek her head out from behind the refrigerator door and gave a wink. "I'm a lucky girl! Food and sex are two things you're _very_ good at, like exceptionally good at."

"Care to brag about any of my other _exceptionally_ awesome traits?"

"Well you're exceptionally cute," Beca just rolled her eyes as she rested her back against the counter, "you're also an exceptionally good kisser," Chloe leaned over and gave her a quick peck, "and you're exceptionally sexy."

"And you're exceptionally hot, like insane levels of hot," Beca gave her own wink as she snapped her dishtowel against Chloe's ass to emphasize her point. "But, can I tell you something else?" She pried Chloe's left hand from the refrigerator door handle, "You're _so_ much hotter wearing this," she ran her fingers over the engagement ring then lifted it to her lips, "and calling yourself the future Dr. Mitchell," and gave it a kiss.

"We're getting married," Chloe practically sang, "in Scotland in May!"

"We are," Beca grinned.

Closing the refrigerator door, Chloe set the coffee creamer on the counter behind them and fully stepped into Beca's personal space. There was just something about Beca's vibe in the morning after they'd had really great sex that was contagious and Chloe loves getting lost in the feeling and connection they share. She loves this version of Beca, well she loves _every_ version even the one that pouts and sulks, but this one, with slightly damp hair and an easy relaxed smile crossing her lips as arms loosely hang around Chloe's waist, well _this_ is her absolute favorite version.

"This is nice," Beca commented as Chloe lightly pressed their bodies together forcing her to spread her legs a little wider to accommodate for the closeness. As her thumbs traced inconsistent patterns along Chloe's t-shirt clad hips she whispered, "Breakfast will be ready soon…" Chloe didn't seem to care as she nuzzled their noses together and stole a couple of kisses. "You're kinda all about being up in my personal business this morning, aren't you?" She sucked in a breath as the cold metal of Chloe's engagement ring connected with the sensitive skin at the base of her neck, "I'm not complaining though," she whispered ducking her head with a grin.

"Good…" fuck Beca was sucking right on that spot that always turned Chloe into complete mush, "be-because I'd hate to have to teach you a lesson on day one of our engagement. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Beca mumbled against smooth warm skin that smelled faintly of that intoxicating amber and lavender body wash Chloe uses every morning. "I'd hate to be deprived of sex right off the bat," she loved the light airy laugh that she received, "that would be such a detriment to my wellbeing. You know, since we met," she ran her tongue slowly along Chloe's neck, "I haven't gone more than a week without it and _that_ ," she lifted her head and loved the flushed face and aroused eyes she saw, "wasn't because I was being punished, you went with the girls on a spring break ski trip."

"It was six days exactly…"

Beca arched an eyebrow, "Oh so you admit it now, you were counting?"

"Yes, but it _would've_ been eight if you hadn't surprised me the last few days of the trip…"

"What can I say," Beca shrugged wearing a love struck smile, "I just missed you…" Chloe warmly smiled. "It wasn't about sex like Aubrey and Stacie seemed to think it was, it was just _you_. I missed waking up next to you, I missed how you always have my travel coffee mug ready for me every morning before work and how we always, _always_ , go to a brewery for an early dinner and drinks then grocery shopping on Wednesday afternoons," her voice was getting softer and Chloe was looking at her with pure adoration and love. "I missed having to hang up your bath towel every day and I definitely missed the sound of your voice and the way you kiss me. I just missed everything about you," she finished with an easy kiss.

Chloe's heart fluttered rapidly at the admission as she pulled back to stop the hands that were slowly inching her t-shirt up. If they didn't stop now then it would totally lead to sex on the kitchen counter and, as awesome as that sounded and has been, she really was starving.

"Baby…" Chloe gently said and Beca's eyes wandered back to hers. "As much as I'd like," Beca's eyebrow shot up making her giggle, "no _love_ for this to continue," there's that smile she fell in love with five years ago, "the food you made smells amazing and I don't want it to get cold."

Beca's hands slid higher, "But I want to take you back to bed…"

"You can later," Chloe kissed the tip of her fiancé's nose, "I promise."

"I get it, you're conserving your energy," Beca smirked.

Draping her arms around Beca's neck Chloe good naturedly rolled her eyes, "You know you could've easily woken me up earlier to shower with you."

Beca just smiled pulling Chloe a little tighter into the warm and loving embrace.

"But I'll admit…" Chloe continued in this light and loving voice that Beca had learned over the years meant Chloe was still surprised by even the simplest of actions. "It was insanely sweet how you tucked me in after I fell asleep and then brought me a cup of coffee and started the shower after I woke up. You…" Chloe gave a quick peck, "are…" she gave another, "the best ever. I'm just so, _so_ lucky to have you in my life."

Chloe lived for little moments like this where they were in their own little world regardless of where they were, even if it was just the kitchen.

"It's just that I love you," Beca's cheeks flushed bright red, "and I enjoy taking care of you." Chloe searched her face as she struggled to find the right words, "But it's weird, since we met, you kinda bring that side out of me. Fuck, most of the time I even surprise myself by my level of sappiness."

"You're very romantic."

"Chloe, bringing you coffee and starting a shower hardly constitutes as being 'romantic'," Beca used air quotes.

"You hate admitting you're a hopeless romantic," Chloe grinned knowingly and Beca just chewed on her bottom lip. "You're totally _romantic_ Bec _._ You're very subtle about it too and that's what makes it even more genuine."

"Most of the girls I half ass dated before you never got much of anything past a hand hold, if that, and you get…"

"The whole Beca Mitchell experience?" Chloe teased.

"Well, yeah, but then again…" Beca pondered the thought.

"I'm not _most girls_ ," Chloe finished and watched the light go off in Beca's head.

"Nope…" Beca grinned. "You most definitely are not."

"Bec," Chloe laughed at her new fiancé, "your brand of romantic is what I'm all about. It's thoughtful and sweet and it's different, and I love that about you. You realized pretty early on that I didn't need fancy stuff and grand gestures to fall in love with you."

"So, you're telling me that after five years you're still impressed?" Beca joked running her hands up and down Chloe's sides.

"Yes, and it's something you've been doing it since day one," Chloe replied. "I mean when we went on that date and did the day after Christmas pub crawl, damn," she winked, "you were super smooth and the epitome of romance in my book."

Beca grinned at the memory, "Best date ever."

"It was _amazing_ , but it was also so cold," Chloe shivered at the memory making Beca laugh. "Except you," she stressed, "didn't allow me to be cold. Remember you did that jacket thing? Yep," she popped the P, "totally swoon worthy romantic."

They'd been heading to the last brewery on the pub crawl when Beca took them on a supposed 'slight detour'. It didn't take Chloe long to realize why because the buildings and surrounding area was completely lit up with Christmas lights. So instead of hurrying to the Denver Beer Company, so they could get a good seat to watch Christmas Vacation, they walked hand in hand around the area until Chloe couldn't feel her fingers or her nose anymore. The place was absolutely gorgeous, it was tree lined and covered in multicolored twinkle lights that played off the snow covered pedestrian walkway and bridge perfectly. It was like something straight out of a movie and the setting was the epitome of romantic, but it just paled in comparison to Beca's overall attentive nature all night.

And that attentiveness was never more present than when Chloe stopped to take a few pictures and send them off to her mother. One second they both were laughing as she hopped up and down trying to stay warm while rapidly typing on her phone and in the next Beca was pulling her in close and wrapping the edges of her warm black wool pea coat around her. Chloe barely had enough room to type, but she'll never forget the loving and caring smile she was given, because it made her face flush and her whole body instantly warm.

After sending the message and locking her phone, Beca started to pull away, but Chloe easily slipped her arms around Beca's waist. They then spent the next few minutes huddled together making out like teenagers as the snow fell around them and damn it had been awesome. It's one of her all time favorite memories. She can still remember every nuance about that small moment in time; she can still hear people happily chatting around them, she can still smell Beca's faint perfume and she can still taste the gingerbread cookie beer they'd both tired but decided they hated, but above all she still remembers the way Beca had kissed her so thoroughly and how it left her a little dazed after they'd separated.

Chloe can remember standing there staring into Beca's eyes as she caught her breath and thinking how fast she was falling for the attentive, charming, and _overly_ attractive brunette. That whole date, including the casual yet intimately romantic restaurant they stopped into after the movie and yeah the goodnight kiss she was given, could only be summed up in one word, perfect.

"Babe, I literally have hundreds of instances," Chloe smiled, "that was just the _first_."

Chloe watched the light blush tint Beca's cheeks, "God, I fell so hard for you, didn't I?"

They lightly smiled at each other for a few seconds.

"You did, but you didn't fall alone," Chloe absentmindedly brushed her fingertips along her fiancés neck. "We both figured out pretty quickly what was happening and I'm glad we took the first couple months kinda slow and really explored our relationship before diving in headfirst."

Chloe will admit she wanted to take things slow in the beginning because she'd been scared of falling to quickly and getting hurt, because that had all happened before. Except at almost their three month anniversary mark, her whole outlook changed. They were snuggled up late one night in Beca's bed ranting about their tough week when Beca turned and asked her to be her 'plus one' at some boring _formal black tie_ work function with her in New York City at the end of the month. Then without even letting her answer, Beca stated how she only _ever_ wants Chloe as her 'plus one' and that she thinks they should define their relationship a little more. Beca hadn't used the words 'I'm in love with you' yet, although it had been very clearly implied. Chloe agreed without any hesitation and ever since that night they've been this rock solid couple who are fully committed to each other in every way imaginable.

"Me too," Beca got a quick kiss before Chloe reached for the creamer then moved towards the coffee pot. "Fuck, I just love you more than life itself _and_ now we're getting married." Chloe softly smiled and hummed in agreement as she poured a fresh cup, "Can life get any better?"

After stirring in the creamer, Chloe set her spoon aside then turned to face her fiancé.

"Keep it up…" Chloe whispered as she lifted her cup and took a small sip. "Because flattery like that _and_ expensive Christmas gifts," a grin stretched across Beca's face at the joke they'd used every single Christmas since they met, "will get you laid again Mitchell."

Beca just tossed her head back and laughed and Chloe thought it was the most beautiful Beca had ever looked. Her fiancé was radiating happiness and it was contagious.

"I see where I stand," was huffed out in fake annoyance as Beca folded her arms across her chest. "Well I guess _Blizzard_ and that rock," Chloe's eyes shifted down to her left hand to admire the way the ring sparked in the light, "are inconsequential right now even though they cost me a small mother fucking fortune."

Chloe's eyes shot to Beca's and they held the gaze in complete silence until they both broke out in laughter. Beca's comment about money was just a feeble attempt at being dramatic, because the reality was neither of them needed any amount of money or expensive gift to prove their love. Beca could've asked her to marry her using a zip tie and it wouldn't have mattered, Chloe still would've said yes and they'd still be getting married in Scotland in May.

Glancing down to Beca's left ring finger, Chloe noted how an engagement ring will soon be sitting there and just how perfect it'll look. Flipping her eyes back up she blew a kiss and like always it was caught and stuffed in a pocket.

"Keeping that one for later?" Chloe teased as she sipped her coffee.

"Of course," Beca nonchalantly stated, "because why use it now when…" Chloe watched a finger extend and curve, silently asking her to move closer, however also holding a very _pointed_ double meaning. The action made her bite her lip. "I can have," Chloe's t-shirt was snagged and she was tugged closer, "an amazing real one from my hot _fiancé_ right now." Chloe's coffee cup was gently taken and set aside before Beca closed the gap between them and they shared a couple of slow thorough kisses. "See, so good," she breathed out resting their foreheads together.

"BTW," Beca cracked up at Chloe's reference, "I love you too and happy anniversary."

"Did you really just use BTW?" Beca gave another quick kiss before picking up the spatula and taking it to the sink. "You are _such_ a nerd."

"Says my future wife who _correctly_ ," Chloe grinned and she saw Beca already shaking with silent laughter although her back was turned, "used the term _FOMO_ on air yesterday for the entire satellite radio universe to hear."

"That's different." Beca lifted the spatula up in the air sending water flying, "I was trying to be hip or whatever."

"I'm surprised you even know what that means. Two years ago you had no idea what _Netflix and chill_ actually meant."

Beca's face was probably flushing bright red as Chloe laughed harder at the memory of that on air slip up she'd been privileged to in person. Since they started dating, Chloe has made it a regular thing of stopping into the radio station to visit and to give a voice to the name that Beca talks so frequently about. So naturally, Luke and Cynthia Rose always turned ten minutes of the show into the popular segment titled _Relationship Advice With Bhloe_.

On this particular day a caller simply asked for 'fun ideas' he could do for a romantic date nights in. Well before Chloe could even counter with something they do _frequently_ , like cooking a new dish together while drinking wine then playing some random card or board game, Beca busts out with, "ordering pizza so we can watch Netflix and chill on the couch." Chloe can still remember how there was dead air for ten solid seconds before everyone, except Beca who wore a clueless expression, burst out laughing. It was so cute and just another instance where badass Beca Mitchell had been utterly adorable.

"Oh whatever," Beca snorted out a laugh, "I only said that because it made for good radio banter."

"Right," stepping closer, Chloe patted her fiancés cheek, "you keep telling yourself that."

"Fine," Beca dragged out slumping her shoulders in defeat, "I didn't know what that meant, but I've now learned to use urban dictionary to look up the more questionable things I hear."

"You are so cute," Chloe laughed picking up her cup and making her way around the center island.

"You love me…" Beca called out over her shoulder.

"I most certainly do!" Chloe tossed back with a giggle. "Need help finishing breakfast?" She asked taking another sip of coffee.

"Nah, I've just got to clean up and pour the orange juice," Beca smiled hearing a quiet bark and the sound of something toppling over in the living room making Chloe stand on her tiptoes to peek over the couches. "Besides I know what you'd rather be doing."

Beca knew the living room was a total mess, she'd checked a few times while making breakfast when things got unusually quiet, but Blizzard was always randomly pulling around Jack's toys or taking a quick nap wherever he plopped himself down. For the most part, he'd stayed away from the Christmas tree and hadn't peed on anything yet, so in her eyes it was a success for the tiny eight week old puppy in his brand new home.

"Babe," Beca laughed as Chloe turned back to her wearing a huge smile, "go play with him, I know you want too."

"You sure?" Beca just nodded. "You're awesome!"

"I know…"

Grinning, Chloe wandered into the living room and found Blizzard slowly trying to pull a giant stuffed alligator from the now toppled over plastic bin in the corner. The toy was bigger than he was, but despite the struggle he wasn't giving up. She just giggled as she glanced around the room and found Jack staring at Blizzard from his usual spot on the couch. And judging by the disaster status of the living room it's hard for her to believe that one little puppy could've made all this mess by himself.

Giving the room another glance Chloe's heart melted, because Beca had already moved Blizzard's crate to the area they'd talked about earlier. Beca had even arranged makeshift beds both inside _and_ outside the crate until they could get him a proper one in a couple of days. Seriously, Beca is the best and pretty much thinks of everything.

"Blizzard!" Chloe excitedly yelled crouching down and animatedly drumming her hands on the floor. "Come here!"

He quickly dropped the alligator tail from his mouth and started hopping over only to become preoccupied with a toy that squeaked when he stepped on it. Reaching out, Chloe grabbed another one and squeezed it a couple times making Jack bolt off the couch and stand next to her.

"Ok Jackie," Chloe ran her hands through his soft fur, "let's teach your new brother how to play fetch." She squeezed the toy a couple times then tossed it across the room and down the hallway, "Go get it!"

Jack dashed off and brought the toy right back and dropped it in Chloe's lap while Blizzard just stood there and watched. She tossed it a couple more times and eventually Blizzard somewhat caught on, but it was more like he ended up just chasing Jack. At one point Jack even nudged his new buddy toward the toy but Blizzard just happily stood there wagging his tail as Chloe encouraged him by pounding her hands excitedly on the floor. It would take time to teach Blizzard how to play fetch, but Chloe thought they'd gotten off to a good start. Even if it was just Blizzard blindly following Jack around.

With the kitchen was clean and breakfast ready and set on the table, Beca stood next to the couch sipping her coffee just watching her little family enjoy Christmas morning with a smile on her face. This was her life and when Chloe laughed and smiled, that beautiful and amazing smile, well Beca kind of fell in love all over again.

"Hey baby!" Chloe laughed again releasing Blizzard who scampered off and plopped down next to Beca's feet out of breath. "Is breakfast ready?"

"Yep," Beca easily smiled, "but first," setting her cup down she reached for a small strip of bacon she'd set aside earlier, "come here Jack!" She held up the bacon and dangled it making Jack spring up and bolt towards her. "Now sit," Jack immediately did as instructed, "good boy, now give me a high five!"

Chloe watched her future wife and their dog exchange high fives and then toss the piece of bacon in the air, which Jack easily caught.

"Right on dude!" Beca laughed and scratched behind Jack's ears. She heard a tiny bark and then Chloe's giggles and when she looked down, she saw Blizzard wagging his tail and basically pleading with his big brown eyes for a piece of bacon too. "Sorry little dude, you only get puppy food right now and Jack's not a puppy anymore. Well he'll always be my baby, but…"

"Beca…" Chloe lightly chided placing her hands on her hips, "we've talked about this," Beca honest to god looked sheepish, "Jack isn't supposed to eat people food."

"But Ch-Chlo…" Beca stumbled for her words knowing Dr. Beale was absolutely correct, "he _loves_ bacon and it's Christmas."

"Yeah well," Chloe couldn't help but let the tiniest smile crack through the doctor façade. "Ok, fine I'll allow it, but _only_ one little piece and _only_ because it's Christmas." When Beca side-eyed the other half of the strip of bacon she added, "No, don't you even think about it."

"Damn…" Beca frowned down at Jack. "Sorry bro, but the future wifey and your vet just laid down," she stomped her foot twice, "the law…" kneeling down she whispered, "I'll give you another piece when she's not looking," then kissed the top of his head. "Deal?"

"Hey," Chloe snapped her fingers and fought back a grin, "I'm right here," she pointed to herself, "you know."

"I know…" Beca challenged with an indifferent shrug.

"So, if you're going to do it, at least try not to be obvious like you were with the tater-tots last week," Chloe countered. "I saw how you 'accidentally'," she used air quotes, "let three slide off the side of your plate while you were carrying it to the kitchen."

"But they weren't fried, I cooked those bitches in the oven…"

"Doesn't matter…"

"But Chlo, you give him chicken and rice when he had that stomach bug a couple months ago."

"Because it was bland and easily digestible," Chloe countered, "and his normal food is basically chicken and rice anyway." She actually let a laugh slip out at how dejected Beca looked, then immediately put herself back into doctor mode, "Bec, his stomach isn't made for people food."

"Fine…" Beca got a quick peck on the cheek, "I'll give him the fake bacon dog treats from now on."

Chloe glanced down at Jack who was now staring down Blizzard in a way that said he was trying to establish his dominance. Usually Jack wasn't much of a barker or even aggressive, much like his owner he was just a big loveable teddy bear who loved to cuddle, but she can easily see that over the next few days Jack would definitely establish he was _the_ top dog.

"Good," Chloe nodded happy to have won a small battle. "Plus, Blizzard is watching every move Jack makes and we don't want to teach him how to beg. He'll steel hearts in other ways."

Beca just nodded in concession looking down at the small puppy. But he was just so cute how did Chloe really expect her not to just give in.

"You're right, but," Beca's eyes flipped back to Chloe who scooped the tiny fur ball up and began walking over to his crate, "you need to lay down the law to your mom. She's the worst offender. Jack begs for _weeks_ after she visits."

"Fuck, you're right," Chloe knelt and eased Blizzard inside and watched him snuggle into the blankets as she slowly closed the crate door. Standing she shook her head and laughed as she turned, her mom really was the worst, Jack literally got everything he wanted, even pieces of donuts. "I'll talk to her, I don't want to be cleaning up puppy puke for a week."

"Me either!" Beca took Chloe's hand and interlaced their fingers. "Now come on let's eat," she casually ran her thumb along the underside of Chloe's engagement ring, "I slaved away all morning."

"And last night too!" Chloe reminded as they made their way to the table. "Dinner was simply amazing. You were _very romantic_ ," she stressed just to reiterate their earlier conversation. "Oh and we," she kissed Beca's cheek and they grinned, "also snuggled, _naked snuggled_ , under those awesome flannel sheets."

"I was uhhh," Beca scratched the back of her neck and Chloe recognized the nervous twitch, "I was afraid I was being too," Beca shrugged looking away, "I don't know, cliché with the whole gesture and pulling you away from the Christmas party early. I mean dinner by candlelight and champagne is kinda cheesy."

"Hey, look at me," using a finger, Chloe lightly turned Beca's face back to hers, "it wasn't. It was wonderful and very, very thoughtful. I have no idea how you managed to pull all of this," she waved towards blizzard and then her engagement ring, "off without me or even Stacie knowing," Beca's face blushed bright red, "but it was the perfect anniversary."

"I had to keep it a secret from my best friend, I had to keep it a secret from everyone," Beca quietly answered, "I wanted to make the night special for you."

"And you did," Chloe gently cradled Beca's face in her hands. Every once in a while, Beca slips into this very shy version of herself and she loves it, it means Beca's being genuine and vulnerable. "It was the second best night of my life."

Beca let the confident and loving smile slip back on her face and Chloe felt like everything was right in their world again.

"What's the first?" Beca asked already knowing full well what the answer was.

"The night I met you, it will forever be the best night of my life."

"Mine too…"

"Now come on," Chloe lead them towards the table, "let's eat, because I have special gifts for you to open."

"Awesome…" Beca was just about to make a random sex toy joke when her laptop sitting at the end of the table started blasting the Skype ringtone. "Damn it! Sorry I was talking to my mom earlier," Chloe frowned, "dude chill, I told her to call back after lunch because you were in the shower."

"Oh," Chloe's face lit up as she flashed her ring, "did you tell her we're engaged!"

Beca just laughed, "No, that's was something I'd like to do together."

Beca darted over to the end of the table and was about to hit cancel when she saw the 'Beale Homestead' name flashing on the screen.

"It's your parents…" Beca flipped the laptop around and Chloe hopped up and down excitedly. "I guess that means don't answer?"

"Yes, I mean no," Chloe practically leapt across the table and smacked Beca's hand away. "I haven't told them we're engaged yet and now is perfect."

Beca quickly hit the green answer button and once the video popped into focus they saw the Beale's happily smiling and waving all decked out in their annual set of Christmas pajamas. Which Beca claims is completely tacky, but she happily participates in when she visits for the holidays. The Beale's were probably the nicest people Beca had ever met and it was so easy to see why Chloe had turned out to be just so loving and caring and all around amazing. She really couldn't have asked for a better set of future in-laws.

"Mama and Papa Beale," Chloe greeted with an equally enthusiastic wave.

"How's our favorite daughter," Chloe's dad, William, laughed from where he was standing behind his wife.

"I'm you're _only_ child, dad," Chloe grinned as Beca moved the laptop to the middle of the table.

"Hence why you're _always_ our favorite," William countered with a grin that Beca couldn't see, but probably was identical to the one Chloe was wearing. "How about our favorite daughter's wonderful girlfriend, how are you Beca?"

"Great!" Beca smiled pulling out her chair and plopping down into view. "I've got the girl of my dreams," she snaked an arm around Chloe's waist and gently pulled her into her lap and they briefly shared a kiss, "and we're just getting ready to eat breakfast," Chloe held up the plate of pancakes and displayed them to the camera like she was on a gameshow. "I couldn't ask for anything better."

Chloe's parents just smiled at them before Charlotte quipped, "Except if we were there of course."

"Of course…" Chloe added with just the slightest bit of sadness that Beca knew meant Chloe missed her parents. "But you'll be here in two days! Until then…" Beca rested her hand on Chloe's thigh and gave it a light squeeze as their eyes locked, "I've got _my fiancé_ and we're probably going to do the pub crawl that we always do tomorrow afternoon."

"See you've already got your days planned until…" There was a significant pause as Charlotte and William both leaned a little closer to the camera with perplexed faces. "Wait, you've got your _what_?"

Chloe just looked at Beca and shrugged like it was no big deal when in actuality Beca could tell Chloe was doing everything in her power to keep her shit together and not scream out that they were engaged.

Chloe turned back to the laptop, "Yeah we're doing the pub crawl tomorrow, we always do it if we're in town, remember it was one of our first dates? It's our tradition to watch Christmas Vacation there."

"I know that," Charlotte said kind of dumbfounded making both Beca and Chloe grin, "but who is with you?"

Charlotte looked up at her husband then back at the screen and Chloe lifted her left hand and wiggled it in front of the camera.

"My fiancé!" Chloe squealed. "Beca asked me to marry her last night!"

Comically, Beca wiggled a finger in her ear to ease the pain from the totally high school girl crush scream that Chloe just emitted. Beca was grinning though and as she looks at her laptop screen she sees Chloe's parents smiling brightly and they seem just about as happy as she is.

"Oh, sweetheart that's wonderful," Charlotte finally said while taking her husband's hand, "we're so happy for the both of you." Beca swears it looks like Charlotte is going to cry. "I just…" yep Charlotte was wiping under her eyes, "I wasn't expecting this when we called."

Chloe turned to gaze lovingly into Beca's eyes, "I wasn't expecting it last night either."

"Well I was," Beca deadpanned making everyone laugh. "I mean," a grin stretched across her face as Chloe kissed her cheek again, "I kinda planned that shit up."

Chloe playfully rolled her eyes knowing that it was only a matter of time before Beca would have the same surprised feeling she has right now.

"Mom, I'm getting married!" Chloe grinned leaning a little closer to the camera as her hands lightly slapped the top of the table. "I'm getting married to the love of my life and I can't wait!"

"We're just as excited as you sweetheart," as Charlotte looked up to William, who simply nodded with a bright and loving smile that matched Chloe's, Beca knew exactly where her fiancé got it from. "You two are perfect for each other, Beca welcome to the family."

"Thanks…"

"It's still kinda surreal mom, it's like one minute I was just her girlfriend and now…" Chloe wiggled the fingers on her left hand close to the laptop camera, " _Now_ I have this rock sitting on my finger."

"Rocks, as in a three stone diamond engagement ring," Beca easily corrected.

"And it's stunning," Chloe ran a finger over the top of the ring, "I swear when I woke up this morning I had to do a double take to make sure it was real."

Beca just laughed because she had done the same thing, she still can't believe she actually went through with it and Chloe actually said yes.

"I'm sorry I didn't call or text last night," Chloe said guiltily after a few seconds of comfortable silence, but Beca saw the Beale's faces plastered with huge grins that said there was no harm done, "but everything happened so fast and then my love," Chloe leaned back and gave a chaste kiss, "had this special anniversary dinner planned after Aubrey's party and before we knew it, it was almost one in the morning."

"Well isn't Beca just the sweetest," now Beca was the one to playfully roll her eyes at Charlotte's remark and Chloe's enthusiastic nod.

"She really is," Chloe smiled adoringly

"And what this one," Beca swept a stray hair behind Chloe's ear, "doesn't know yet," she winked at Charlotte, "but I had Mama Beale make her famous Christmas tree shaped cookies and get me your favorite hot chocolate mix. I had everything overnighted here yesterday so that tonight after dinner we can have them while we watch _It's A Wonderful Life._ "

Chloe's mouth hung open as Charlotte spoke with a knowing smile, "She's right. That amazing _fiancé_ of yours called me last week and we arranged it all. She said she needed to make this Christmas special, I had no idea," she pointed a playful finger at the camera, "that also included a proposal for my little girl."

"Beca," Chloe breathed out with tears stinging her eyes, "you did that for me? You did all of _this_ for me?" She meant the engagement and puppy and well everything.

Beca reached up and wiped away a stray tear, "I did, because I love you and because we only get _one_ engagement."

"I love you too," Chloe gave a soft kiss, "there you go hitting me with you brand of romance that I absolutely adore." A playful smile slipped on her face, "And that totally makes up for missing our anniversary lunch date."

"Geez woman," Beca jokingly huffed, "you're never gonna let me live that down, are you?"

"Nope!" Chloe just laughed giving another kiss.

"You picked well Chloe, really." Charlotte squeezed husband's hand who fondly smiled into the camera. "We've always loved Beca and we've loved watching your relationship grow into something truly beautiful. Your father and I honestly couldn't be happier. And it's about time you two made it official."

Chloe let out a happy sigh, "I think so too."

As Chloe and her parents chatted Beca stealthily reached for her plate and slowly inched it closer. Taking the ketchup from its spot next to her orange juice she flipped the cap open and squeezed a rather large helping on top of her scrambled eggs. As she snapped the cap shut, she glanced up and winked at William who just chuckled and shook his head.

Beca was just stabbing her eggs when Chloe's eyes were on her, "Babe, really? You're eating _now_?"

"What? I'm hungry and the delicious food I made is getting cold," Beca defended. "Besides you _and_ your parents know I just can't sit in front of food and not _eat_ it."

For good measure Beca shoved the fork in her mouth as Chloe's parents just laughed.

"But we're talking to my parents about our wedding in Scotland right now," Chloe scolded and Beca shrugged, "and after five years together I still," she shivered, "can't believe you put ketchup on your eggs. That's disgusting babe, really!"

Shoving another forkful in her mouth Beca just smiled as she chewed.

Beca swallowed, "But _babe_ …" she lifted the ketchup bottle, "this isn't just _any_ ketchup, this is _Whataburger's Spicy Ketchup_." William was laughing harder now and it was just encouraging her. "See," she pointed at the screen, "he gets it, Whataburger Spicy Ketchup is _life_."

"Oh my god," Chloe said in exacerbation as Beca took another bite and infuriatingly grinned. Turning back to the laptop she sighed, "See the shit I have to deal with daily Mom?"

Charlotte shook her head in amusement, "Oh Chloe, my first piece of marriage advice is to pick your battles carefully. Let her have her ketchup, just like I let your father have that god awful beef jerky he loves that stinks up the whole house."

"Yeah, you're stuck with my egg eating habits for life now," Beca commented between bites.

Chloe's parents erupted in laughter and Beca just grinned in triumph as she chewed.

"How can you be so cute and so sweet," Chloe sighed as Beca patted her thigh, "and all around amazing, but then go and put ketchup on eggs and shatter the image."

"You love me," Beca answered giving a kiss and Chloe could faintly taste the spicy ketchup on her future wife's lips.

"Where did you even find this stuff?" Chloe asked eyeing the bottle.

"Whataburger's website after I Googled spicy ketchup," Beca answered passively crunching on a piece of bacon. "They sell a whole six packs of these bad boys for twenty-five bucks!" She stabbed more eggs, "Don't worry, I bought us and when I say us," she spoke between bites, "I mean _me_ , enough to make it until summer. I even stashed a couple bottles at work."

"Can I try some when we visit?" William asked and Chloe just rolled her eyes.

Beca nodded, "I'll hook you up bro!"

"Stop encouraging her Dad!" Chloe finally broke and they all ended up laughing. "Fine you win, you can have your ketchup, but only because you're so cute," she kissed a cheek then reluctantly pulled her plate over and grabbed her fork. "I know this is redundant, but do you guys don't mind if we eat while we talk?"

Both of Chloe's parents shook their heads no and lifted their coffee cups. As they ate Beca was kind of amused that Charlotte and Chloe weren't still gushing about their engagement because it must be killing them both. But she's also enjoying it because Chloe's sitting in her lap and she's getting a heavy dose of the so called 'family gossip' that she swears she doesn't care about but secretly loves. Plus, Chloe's being very generous with her kisses this morning and Beca just loves how this has become their typical Christmas day regardless of the location.

"So, when am I getting some grandkids to spoil," Charlotte asked out of the blue startling the couple.

Beca choked on a slice of pancake, "Excuse me?"

Charlotte was just looking between them knowingly with a light smirk until Chloe cut in, "Mom, we talked about this last night."

Beca washed down her pancake with a swig of juice, "Y-you talked about our sex life?"

They'd been together five years, living together for almost three, so Beca's positive Chloe's parents know they have sex. Hell, they probably knew they had sex last night and again this morning, and she's still suspicious that they know they do it in Chloe's childhood bed every time they visit, but all that aside, it's still not something she wants to openly talk about with her future in-laws. Fuck she doesn't even talk about it with her own mother.

"You have a grand-dog that you can spoil." Chloe coolly changed the subject and Beca couldn't have been more relived. "Jack is anxiously awaiting your arrival and…" she glanced at Beca and gave this smile that said she was about to give a breadcrumb of information, "and he has a special _surprise_ that he can't wait to show you."

"What did you get him?" Charlotte lightly asked, excitement growing in her voice. "I can't wait to see him go nuts over some new toy."

"Oh, we think he likes this one," Beca added just to stir the pot.

"I don't get any details?" Charlotte asked.

Chloe shook her head, "Nope, you'll just have to wait and see. We'll bring Jack and it to greet you guys at the airport though."

Charlotte conceded, "I guess I'll have to wait in excited anticipation then!"

Beca just laughed, "Jack will do the same."

"Ok, so that I don't keep asking about this surprise," Charlotte began, "I want to know how Beca proposed to my little girl last night."

Pushing their empty plates away, Beca wrapped her arms around her new fiancé and pressed a kiss to Chloe's shoulder. She smiled against the warm t-shirt clad skin as mother and daughter excitedly began chatting away and Chloe held the ring as close to the laptop camera as possible so that "all the ring's sparkles" could be seen.

* * *

**_Last Night_ **

" _Chloe," Stacie stated shuffling into the kitchen holding a tray of Christmas cookies and wearing the ugliest Christmas sweater Chloe had ever seen, "when's that girl of yours and my BFF getting here? She's punking out on helping setup again."_

" _Hopefully soon," Chloe grinned dumping an ice bag in the giant cooler full of beer, "she had to run a last minute errand to Colorado Springs for the radio station this afternoon."_

_Stacie crossed the kitchen and set her trey of cookies down, "Five years later and you still get all giddy and smiley when you talk about her."_

_Chloe's face flushed as she took a quick sip of her wine glass then set it aside._

" _Because I'm like still totally enamored with her, she's…" Chloe grinned at her friend, "she's the center of my world and I'm just so in love with her."_

_Secretly, Stacie loved getting her friends one on one and listening to them ramble about the other while wearing what she can only term as cartoon heart eyes. Those two were the epitome of the perfect couple and they'd created this life together that made a lot of people, including her, envious. Stacie loved playing matchmaker, but even she knows she would never had been able to find someone as perfect as Chloe for Beca. Thankfully, she didn't even need to try because Beca had pulled Chloe all on her own and with just the tiniest bit of help from Fat Amy's Wandering Mistletoe game._

" _And you're still so totally into her, aren't you?"_

" _Totally," Chloe grinned at the old joke and laughed along with Stacie._

" _And I'm still jealous that you had regular sex throughout our entire vet school program," Stacie playfully frowned._

" _It certainly helped my general wellbeing and overall attitude," Chloe knowingly grinned as Stacie lightly knocked their shoulders. "But Beca was also amazing in so many other ways. Like if I had a tough day she'd have a bath ready when I walked in the door and dinner in the oven." She rarely confessed little moments like this because it was something uniquely theirs that she absolutely loved and cherished. "Then we'd curl up together on the couch and just listen to music or watch TV, and suddenly just being by her side meant that my day wasn't bad anymore. She's the biggest reason I survived school."_

_Stacie saw this look written across Chloe's face, it was the exact same one she'd seen right after the two first kissed._

" _You just fall deeper for her every time she does something uncharacteristic don't you?"_

" _I know it sounds funny," Chloe looked down at her almost empty wine glass then back up, "but I really do. She's just incredible, she totally sweeps me off my feet."_

_Stacie knew once the right girl came along that Beca would pull out all the stops and so far her best friend has exceeded all her expectations._

" _Well I hope you've thank her," Stacie joked before sipping her drink, which earned her a very good rendition of a traditional Beca Mitchell smirk._

" _Oh, I do, trust me…" Chloe winked. "I properly and thoroughly thank her regularly," she playfully wiggled her eyebrows making Stacie toss her head back and laugh, "especially during our trip to Fiji a couple months ago. Let's just say we spent one entire day naked while we were there."_

_As well as the trip being a major thank you for putting up with the craziness that had been Chloe's life during veterinary school, it was also an early birthday gift for Beca. After finishing an intensive six month residency program at a local animal hospital Chloe wandered into the radio station and hijacked Beca's morning show for a segment to give her wonderful girlfriend, her dream vacation live on air._

_Overall the trip had been fantastic and they got to spend some much needed, uninterrupted, quality time together away from their jobs, their friends and family, and their daily lives. It was just nice to relax together and to do things on a whim for ten straight days._

" _You know," Stacie eventually said as they watched Jessica float into the kitchen, "I half expected you guys to come back from that trip engaged."_

" _Oh my god, I'm glad someone finally said it," Jessica stated stopping near them breathless but wearing a smile._

" _I can't say that I wasn't slightly disappointed…Although one night for a fleeting second it looked like it was happening…" Chloe paused, reflecting back on a sunset walk they were taking along the beach and how unusually nervous Beca had seemed, "Then it just didn't."_

" _Why does she have to be the one to propose?" Stacie just blinked at Jessica's perfectly obvious question._

" _She doesn't," Chloe cut it, "that's why I'm asking her tomorrow morning."_

" _Really?" Stacie and Jessica simultaneously asked in surprise._

" _Yep," Chloe took a tentative step back when her best friend took a step closer._

" _You bought a ring and didn't tell me?" Jessica asked placing her hands on her hips and frowning slightly._

" _Yes, but I swear Jess I wanted too, I tried." Guilt set in and Chloe decided to just come clean. "Remember that day we were supposed to go to lunch then Christmas shopping," Jessica just nodded, "You ended up having to work so I went alone because I knew if I waited any longer I would've chickened out. And…" she sighed, "and I really want to marry her."_

_Stacie hadn't seen this coming at all considering it had been almost a year when she'd been with Beca to pick out Chloe's engagement ring. Stacie knew Beca had been waiting for the perfect moment, hell she'd pretty much convinced Beca to get off her ass and ask the day before the couple left for Fiji, yet nothing happened. But as she watches Jessica give Chloe a tight hug it seems like finally someone was going to take the plunge._

_Pulling back Jessica asked, "Are you nervous?"_

_Tossing back the last bit of wine, Chloe looked down at the empty glass, "In some ways yes, I mean I've probably been over thinking what I'm going to say way too much. But planning and rehearsing over and over again kinda makes me less panicky. But this is a huge step in my life. I think I'm more nervous about this than I was about any class or my state boards."_

_Stacie pushed her hip off the counter and stepped closer to her friends, "Well, spill, how are you going to do it?"_

" _Yeah," Jessica reached for the open wine bottle and refilled everyone's glass, "because it's kind of hard to surprise Beca Mitchell."_

" _Oh, trust me," Stacie laughed just picturing her best friend's face, "she has no inkling that this is coming, she'll be surprised."_

" _I hid the ring between two very sentimental Christmas ornaments we've picked out over the years," Chloe had placed it there first thing this morning after Beca left for work, then probably double checked it five times before leaving. "Then in one of her gifts I placed a card telling her to search the tree. While she's up looking for it," she flashed a smile, "I'm just gonna get down on one knee and wait."_

" _And then you'll ask?" Stacie smiled._

" _And then I'll ask," Chloe repeated._

_Jessica thoughtfully smiled, "I have no doubt she'll say yes."_

" _I'm just so excited, I'm ready to get married, but in a lot of ways, it already feels like we are," Chloe confessed looking between her friends and judging by their faces they see it too. "I mean we make decisions together, we bought a home and even have joint bank accounts," she began counting things off on her fingers, "we also split holidays between our families, and people never ask who our plus one is anymore."_

" _Sounds like a virtually married couple to me," Stacie commented with a huge grin because Beca practically says the same things._

" _I always thought getting into and ultimately graduating vet school would be the best things to ever happen to me, but it's not," Chloe shook her head. "Meeting her and falling for her is the best thing to happen in my entire life."_

_It was almost like Chloe couldn't get the words out fast enough and yeah, she was giving away a little bit of her proposal speech, but she didn't care. It felt incredible to be telling her friends this because she's been keeping it bottled up for the past month and she needs to tell someone._

" _I think you'll find Beca feels the exact same way," Jessica added as Chloe sipped her wine then set her glass on the counter._

" _I mean, how can I not propose, she was incredible while I was in school. She was so patient and so supportive and although we talked about marriage a lot she never pushed it on me, she never pushed anything on me. It almost feels like she's been waiting for me to graduate and us to get settled to take this huge step." Her friends nodded with knowing smiles indicating that that was exactly what Beca had been doing. "But now we're in a somewhat normal routine, well as normal as it gets being with Beca Mitchell," everyone laughed, "and daily life together is better than ever, so it's about damn time one of us gets off our asses and proposes," she grinned._

" _Damn straight," Stacie exclaimed, making everyone in the kitchen laugh a little harder._

_In less than a day, Chloe and Beca would be officially be off the market and on their way to planning a wedding. And that makes Stacie envious and it also makes her think about the amazing relationship she's had for the past ten months with Mark, the pediatrician she'd met, at of all places, the grocery store. She's got a good thing going with him and she can't really picture herself with anyone else, so it's time to get serious and settle down._

" _Well I don't know about you Stace," Jessica lifted her wine glass, "but I certainly approve of your best friend marrying my best friend."_

" _I couldn't be happier," Stacie added as all three clinked their glasses together._

" _What are we toasting?" Aubrey asked out of breath. "I swear, being the hostess," she placed her hands on her hips, "I miss all the good stuff."_

_Setting her glass aside, Stacie grabbed a clean one from a nearby rack and filled it for Aubrey, "We're celebrating because Chloe is proposing to Beca tomorrow."_

" _Well it's about damn time," accepting the glass, Aubrey turned to a brightly grinning Chloe and tapped their glasses together. After taking a quick sip she shoved the glass into Jessica's hands then pulled Chloe into a hug, "I'm glad someone's marrying that pain in the ass."_

_Chloe just laughed, "Hey, that's the love of my life," she playfully jabbed, "so watch it!"_

" _Oh I know," Aubrey grinned as they separated, "I really am excited for you guys, it's a long time coming."_

_Taking her glass back, Aubrey casually sipped it as she listened to her happily chatting friends bombard a glowing Chloe Beale with question after question. Aubrey had honestly never seen Chloe happier._

" _Look wedding details are all well and good," Aubrey interrupted silencing the other three, "but what I really want to know is what kind of engagement ring did you get Beca Mitchell. Because the last it came up she said she only wanted to wear a solid wedding band."_

_Chloe's face lit up as she fished her phone from her back pocket. She bit her lip as she shuffled through her pictures and found the ones she'd taken the day she picked the ring out at the jewelers._

" _That's why I chose this," the four of them leaned closer to peer down at the phone in Chloe's hands. "I knew she'd never go for a traditional engagement ring with a big stone. She likes subtle, yet I still kept it somewhat traditional by choosing something with diamonds. Although I'm nervous about it…"_

_It was an eternity ring with finely cut square diamonds mounted beautifully in a solid platinum band. It was simple and sleek and Chloe hoped it pulled off Beca's unique style without being overly flashy. It wasn't a typical engagement ring, in fact she found it in the 'wedding band' display case and the sales guy tried to dissuade her from even looking there. However, once she saw it, she knew it was the one and she refused to look at anything else._

" _It's gorgeous," Aubrey and Stacie said at the same time while flipping through the pictures._

_Chloe released the anxious breath she'd been holding, "The guy who sized it said a simple solid platinum wedding band will compliment it perfectly."_

" _It's perfect Chloe," Jessica said to her best friend._

" _Thanks," Chloe softly smiled, "I just hope she likes it."_

" _You have nothing to be nervous about."_

_Aubrey handed the phone back, "It's coming from you, of course she'll love it. If not call me," narrowing her eyes she used a thumb to poke her chest, "and I'll kick some sense into her tiny little foulmouthed ass."_

_Shoving Aubrey aside, Stacie stepped forward, "But I get first dibs, she can have whatever's left after I get done with her."_

" _And you?" Chloe laughed seeing Jessica's knowing smirk, "Yours has to be good…"_

" _I'll just sick Fat Amy on her," Jessica stated with conviction. "I'll tell her the B in Bhloe is being a stupid idiot and then just sit back and watch the chaos unfold."_

_Chloe wasn't sure which was more frightening, Aubrey and Stacie threatening the love of her life or Jessica successfully using Fat Amy as a weapon._

" _Well ok then…" saved by her ringing phone, Chloe set her wine glass aside. "And on that note, it's time to talk to my parents!" Before she was out of the kitchen she flipped and grinned, "No wedding planning without me ladies!"_

" _Tell Mama and Papa Beale I said hi!" Jessica yelled as Chloe hurried out of the kitchen._

_Weaving through the people in the living room, Chloe ducked into the small hallway and moved down close to the front door. She quickly hit the redial button and as usual the line rang twice before her mom picked up._

" _Hey Mom, merry Christmas!" Chloe said with a smile._

_As Chloe listened to an equally excited holiday greeting back, she glanced around and realized she was standing in the exact same spot where she had first laid eyes on the person she would quickly fall for in every way imaginable. The first time she'd seen Beca, Beca had just looked so delicious wearing that tailored business suit that was the slightest bit edgy yet totally on point. And Chloe can still remember the very first smirk she'd gotten and how it made her insides twist with anticipation and how she somehow knew just by that one smirk that Beca was it for her._

_Chloe's thankful a blizzard hit Denver forcing her flight to be canceled that Christmas Eve and she's so happy her phone died at just the right time. If either of those two things hadn't happened, then she and Beca never would've happened, and Chloe can't imagine a life without Beca Mitchell in it anymore._

" _Yeah, yeah I'm good, we're good…I miss you guys though," Chloe answered then grinned listening to her mom's happy reply and inquiry about the love of her life. "Oh, you know I'm, as always, waiting on Bec." She laughed at her mom's smart, yet loveable, remark about how her girlfriend should never be late for anything on their anniversary. "I know, but she has a good excuse, trust me." She rolled her eyes, "Yes mom, I'll make sure she's on our Skype call tomorrow morning so you can lecture her."_

_Chloe swears sometimes Beca is more popular with her parents than she is and she can't help but find it incredibly cute. She really couldn't be happier that her parents and girlfriend get along so well because past relationships hadn't been so easy._

" _We can't wait for you guys to get here either," Chloe said excitedly. "And your favorite Granddog Jack, is excitedly awaiting your arrival and is looking forward to lots of snuggles!"_

_The door opened and Chloe put on an excited smile, but when she saw Jesse's frat buddies pile in carrying cases of beers, she just waved them past._

" _Oh! Did the boxes we sent make it on time?" Chloe asked._

_Sticking her head out of the apartment door, Chloe looked down the hallway towards the elevators, but there was still no sign of Beca._

" _Good! It's just a few things we put together for you guys." Chloe closed the door softly. "I'm sure you can tell that the sloppily wrapped ones with excessive tape are Beca's. She was drinking that scotch Dad gave her for her birthday while she was wrapping them and trust me," her parents combined laughter floated through the phone making her smile, "on a good day she's complete shit at wrapping, but get a few drinks in her and the end result was what you see under the tree," they all laughed. "I swear she's such a lightweight."_

_Chloe glanced at the archway leading into the living room and saw that Fat Amy had already hung the 'wandering mistletoe'. By this point everyone knows the game doesn't officially start until they kiss under it before anyone else, because it's just tradition. And she's ready, just like she was five years ago, except back then it was only about kissing 'the hot brunette' who was totally her type, now it's about kissing her ridiculously hot girlfriend and love of her life._

" _Oh and Dad, Beca and I have found a couple new breweries to take you to," Chloe heard her dad give his approval, "And…"_

_They fell into the normal chitchat and laughter and Chloe remembers how hard it was making a similar call five years ago._

" _Yeah, bye Dad, I'll talk to you tomorrow," Chloe laughed as he commented about going to set up the DVD of It's A Wonderful Life in the other room a few minutes later._

_Watching that movie and drinking hot chocolate while eating her mom's homemade Christmas tree shaped cookies was one of Chloe's favorite family traditions. Whenever she wasn't there on the holidays, which there have been a few since she started dating Beca, she always gets a tiny bit homesick._

_With her dad out of the room her mom took the opportunity to ask about the possibility of an engagement happening and she opted to play dumb. And it wasn't because she was going to chicken out, it was because her mom was horrible at keeping secrets and might just call Beca sometime tonight and start asking subtly revealing questions._

" _I don't know mom," Chloe bit her lip and hid the giddy smile. "It's coming, I can feel it, you know how much I want to marry her…"_

_At the next question Chloe chuckled loudly as her face flushed bright red. She swears Charlotte Beale was the queen of no shame sometimes._

" _Yes mom, we're practicing safe sex." Chloe lowered her voice, "You do remember that we've only been sleeping with each other for the past five years, right? Can't get much safer than that." Her mom blatantly disregarded that question making her bark out a laugh. "You should've realize by now that Beca can't physically get me pregnant," she joked pacing a few steps. "No, I know you know how the process works," she rolled her eyes, "yes mom, I know it's your job to keep tabs anyway."_

_God Beca would be so embarrassed by this conversation, by a lot of Chloe and her mom's conversations really. Over the past few years they've gone from the typical mother and daughter relationship to more like best friends. She can talk to her mom about anything, although she tries to not to discuss the more intimate details of her relationship with Beca. Especially when it comes to what they do in the bedroom._

_Plus, it was so easy for them joke about her and Beca sleeping together because of the first time Chloe brought Beca home to meet her family. A matter of minutes after arriving, her dad had 'lightly demanded' that Beca sleep in a separate room because of his 'strict no fraternizing' rule. That had all been a tough guy act though which Beca fully bought into by quickly agreeing while wearing a look of sheer terror on her face. The next morning when Beca trudged into the kitchen completely exhausted and in search of coffee, her dad gently broke the news that he'd only been joking. Chloe still remembers the scowl Beca gave her as she and her mom laughed before softening and giving a quick good morning kiss then immediately rushing upstairs to take a power nap in the quote 'warmth of Chloe's bed.'_

_That morning Beca had instantly won over her parents better than any of Chloe's past relationships and she'd been a regular member of the family ever since._

_Chloe's phone buzzed with an incoming text, pulling it away from her ear she grinned seeing the name._

_Lifting it again, Chloe cut in, "Hey mom, I need to go, I think Beca's here…I love you too," she bit back her excitement when her mom said she had her fingers crossed for an engagement ring in one of her Christmas presents. "We'll find out tomorrow I suppose! Merry Christmas!"_

_And with that her mom was gone and Chloe quickly navigated to her texts._

_My Most Favorite [4:41PM]: I'm in the elevator, meet me at the spot where I first laid eyes on your wicked hot body._

_Chloe's heart swooned at the reference as she quickly smoothed out her hair and readjusted her sweater in a nearby mirror before typing out her reply._

_Chloe [4:43PM]: Hurry up! I'm ready for our annual mistletoe kiss loooovvvveeerrrr! xxx_

_Beca stepped out of the elevator laughing at Chloe's last message, they played this game every year except now they always added a pre-mistletoe kiss. She doesn't mind the game now, especially if she's kissing Chloe, but she's still not keen on the whole audience watching them thing. Although she's pretty sure that Fat Amy places the mistletoe in the same spot year after year so she can brag to everyone about how she's the reason they fell in love at some point during each party. And that theory isn't entirely false, Beca just also has the snowstorm and Chloe's dead phone battery to thank too._

_A tiny bark sounded from Beca's soft, yet bulky, down jacket and she stopped to readjust their new puppy to a more comfortable position. He was wiggling and had his head and front paws barely peeking out of the front zipper as they traveled down the long hall._

" _Ok little dude," Beca stopped, "you ready to meet your other new mom? She's gonna flip out when she sees you." She shoved her gloves in a pocket then scratched the small Australian Shepherd puppy's head. "Now remember," she pointed making the puppy look up at her, "stay still and quiet until I say so. And remember don't," she wiggled a finger and he wiggled his tail, "tell her I'm proposing tonight."_

_Beca continued down the hall with a huge smile plastered across her face and came to a halt in front of Aubrey Posen's front door. As usual she could hear chatter coming from behind it, but that's not what gave her butterflies. She was about to open that door and fall in love all over again, just like she does every time she enters a room and sees Chloe._

_Dipping her head lower Beca whispered, "Ok little guy, back in the jacket you go," lowering the zipper she gently eased the puppy back inside and used her right arm to support him. He whined slightly and she softly reassured, "It's ok, in one minute you'll be out and in the arms of the most beautiful girl in the whole world."_

_Confident that the puppy, who has yet to be named, was going to be relatively quiet, she placed her hand on door handle, took in a deep breath and gave it a turn. As the door swung open a surreal moment hit her, this would be the last time she opened the door to her girlfriend. The next time they would be faced with this scenario Chloe would have a slightly better title._

_Beca stepped through the door and was greeted with the same bright blue eyes as five years ago except this time, they were filled with love and it was all directed towards her. Fuck, she fell so hard for this woman._

" _We have got to quit meeting like this," Beca deadpanned as she closed the door with her foot. As Chloe giggled a smile stretched across her face, "But you're still as gorgeous as that first time I saw you Dr. Beale."_

_Chloe happily stepped closer, "And your flattery still melts my heart Producer Mitchell," she winked making Beca laugh. She didn't waste any time leaning in for a kiss. "Hey babe," she mumbled against their connected lips, "I missed you."_

" _Hmm," Beca nuzzled her cold nose against Chloe's warm one and they shared another kiss, except a little bit longer and deeper, "I missed you too, so much."_

" _I thought about you all day."_

" _Same…" Snaking an arm around Chloe's waist, Beca pulled her girlfriend closer._

" _I also may," God Chloe loved how she felt in Beca's arms, "have thought about you naked," she whispered in her loves ear and Beca's breathy laugh warmed her insides, "in multiple situations. It was highly inappropriate while at work."_

" _Wanna blow this joint and go home and bang it out?" Beca didn't get the giggle she expected. Pulling back, she lifted a questioning eyebrow as Chloe bit her lip, "Oh my god you totally want to bang!"_

_Chloe let out a frustrated breath, if they left now she could propose tonight on their anniversary. It was a quick change of plans but she could totally make it work. She wanted this and she wanted it now._

" _I mean yeah," Chloe gave a reassured nod, "ok let's do it. Let's go home…"_

_Beca swallowed thickly, she was just joking, well not about the whole sex thing, she's always down for that. However, they couldn't just leave, not tonight at least. She'd already set the ball rolling by wrangling Fat Amy into her plans, if they left now it would blow her whole proposal._

" _I'd love nothing more than to do just that," Beca covered up her nervousness by leaning in and capturing her girlfriend's lips again, "but if we just vanish, Fat Amy will send out a search party"_

_A soft and more relaxed smile slipped on Beca's face and Chloe knew proposing tonight or tomorrow wouldn't make that much of a difference because the end result would be the same._

" _You're right babe," Chloe smiled, "I love you."_

_Quickly glancing down Beca held back a laugh as a tan colored ear poked out of her half zipped up jacket. She gives it about thirty seconds before their new puppy makes itself known. But in the meantime, she's going to concentrate on Chloe's lips again and how they always effortlessly work against hers._

" _I love you too," Beca breathed out as they separated, "and happy anniversary," a smile formed against her lips and her heart soared, "five fucking fantastic years…"_

_Tilting back, Chloe cupped her girlfriend's cheeks, brushing her thumbs along the smooth cold skin she said, "And I've never loved you more."_

_Beca's jacket wiggled making one of Chloe's eyebrows shoot up. Taking a step back she eyed Beca's unusually bulky jacket and the awkward angle of her girlfriend's right arm. Beca was gingerly supporting something shoved inside that very clearly wanted out. As her eyes moved up to Beca's face, Chloe found her girlfriend looking anywhere but at her and fighting back a smile._

" _Ok, either your boobs just suddenly decided to perk up and are happy to see me," Chloe reached for the zipper, "or you're hiding something. Now…" her fingers stilled as grey-blue eyes snapped to hers, "I got real up close and personal with your tits this morning, so show me what you're hiding."_

_Just as Beca was about to respond, Fat Amy bounded into the hallway wearing a green Hawaiian luau skirt and a Christmas tree sweater._

" _Hey Bhloe!" Fat Amy placed her hands on her hips, "Get your asses underneath this mistletoe," she pointed up, "and kiss, it's tradition."_

" _Amy…" the puppy let out muffled barks making Beca cringe, "can you just…" another bark slipped out, but louder, and she didn't dare look over at Chloe, "give me five minutes so I can give my girlfriend…" another bark made her stomp her foot, she'd been so close to pulling this surprise off, "her anniversary gift."_

" _All right then…" Fat Amy flipped around and disappeared from the hallway. Beca was just letting out a sigh of defeat when the loud mouthed Australian popped her head back into view. "By the way Shortstack, not that it's any of my business, but your boobs are barking. Might want to take care of that."_

" _Thanks…" Beca said flatly._

_There was a prolonged pause as Beca stared at Fat Amy's now vacated spot trying to figure out what to do next. She will admit, Chloe was doing an amazing job of not ripping her expensive as shit jacket off. However, when she cast a sideways glance she saw the biggest smile ever on Chloe Beale's face and that was the whole reason she'd done this._

_Turning to fully face her girlfriend, Beca gave a lopsided smile, "So, as previously stated, I got you an anniversary gift. And I know," she held up a finger. Opening the top of her jacket she ducked her head and quietly spoke, "Look dude, give me ten seconds and I'll take you out." The puppy just blinked at her as she moved her attention back to Chloe who was practically bouncing with excitement. "Ok, I know we do a combined Christmas slash anniversary thing or whatever, but five years is significant, and I wanted to get you something you've always wanted."_

_Chloe's hands flew to the jacket zipper where they were quickly smacked away, "Beca what did you do?"_

_Beca turned away and Chloe held back a laugh while watching a very delicate struggle go on, complete with light cursing and yes even a giggle. But when Beca turned around cradling this little tan puppy with black and white specks all over its coat and the biggest brown eyes Chloe had ever seen just staring up at her expectedly, well her heart exploded._

" _Oh my god," Chloe whispered. Tears stung her eyes as she reached out to run her hands along the soft fluffy fur, "babe did you really get it for me?"_

" _Yeah," Beca gently passed the puppy into her girlfriend's waiting and shaking hands, "and it, is a he," she took half a step back, "and he is now the newest member of our family."_

" _Bec, he's adorable," Chloe held the puppy up so she could inspect his cute little face._

_When he stretched his out and licked the tip of Chloe's nose, Chloe completely lost it._

_Even though there were tears, Beca saw happiness radiating off her girlfriend and she heard the energetic animated voice as Chloe interacted with their new puppy whose tail was rapidly wagging. Yeah, Chloe was now a full fledged badass veterinarian, but first and foremost she was a dog lover._

_Fishing out her phone from her jacket pocket, Beca took a couple pictures because she wants to remember this moment forever. Chloe just looked so surprised and so happy and she loves being the cause of it._

" _Why are you crying?" Beca asked as she lowered her phone and stuck it in her back pocket._

" _Because," Chloe hiccupped and Beca grinned when the puppy snuggled against Chloe's chest, "awe Bec did you see that?"_

" _Yeah," Beca wiggled the little guy's paw, "I think it means he likes you."_

_Chloe wiped away a stray tear, "Babe, he's an Australian Shepherd."_

" _I know…"_

" _He's my dream dog…"_

_This time Beca wiped away Chloe's tears, "I know."_

_Chloe looked down at the puppy, then back up at her girlfriend, "You got the colors perfect and everything."_

_God Beca loved this woman with every fiber of her being. She'd literally do anything for Chloe Beale, including drive to Colorado Springs on their five year anniversary to pick up the one thing that Chloe had always said she wanted._

" _I've been on a waiting list for him for over a year," Beca acknowledged with a warm smile as Chloe protectively held the puppy and kissed the top of his head. "I wasn't supposed to get him until your birthday," reaching out she ran a hand through the soft fur then connected a set of their fingers, "but I got a call two days ago saying a sale fell through, so instead of waiting I jumped on it."_

_Chloe set the puppy on the ground and he scampered off towards front door, "Is this why you were in Colorado Springs?"_

" _It is…" Beca smiled as Chloe stepped closer and gave her a gentle kiss. "I hated missing our lunch date and it took everything in my power not to tell you why," her face flushed bright red. "Everything happened really fast and if I didn't pick him up today, I'd have to wait until after the New Year." Crouching down she tapped her fingers on the ground trying to gain the puppy's attention, "And I just couldn't do that, it's our anniversary."_

_If Chloe had Beca's engagement ring right now she'd ask, because this moment was perfect. Beca was perfect, Beca was always perfect._

" _You…" Chloe stooped down and placed her hand on the small of Beca's back, "are the absolute love," she kissed a cheek, "of my life Beca Mitchell, did you know that?"_

" _You've told me once or twice," turning her head, Beca winked, "not that I'd ever complain, because you're mine too…" That earned her another kiss and they both smiled into it. After breaking away she smacked her hands enthusiastically on the hardwood floor and the puppy perked up, "Come here little guy, show your new mom how fast you can run."_

" _So," Chloe knocked their shoulders together, "we're moms now?"_

" _Yep." Beca smacked her hands again, "Think you can wrangle Jack and a puppy? Two boys are going to be a handful."_

" _We'll manage," Chloe laughed, "I've got you, so it's not like I'm a single mom."_

_Beca chuckled, "You've always got me, you've had me since day one."_

_Chloe pressed kiss to a cheek knowing exactly how true that was, "What did I ever do to deserve you?"_

_Beca turned her head, "Kissed me under the mistletoe that's what."_

" _You're very sweet."_

_Beca winked, "Just don't tell anyone."_

_The puppy tried to make a run for them as Chloe excitedly pounded her hands on the floor to encourage him. Except, he got a little too enthusiastic and ended up losing his footing and sliding the remaining few inches to them._

" _You're a clumsy little fuck, aren't you?" Beca asked while rubbing his little tummy when he flipped over. "But that's ok because you're cute, yes you are," Chloe had to do a double take just to make sure that high pitch baby voice actually came out of her girlfriend's mouth. "I don't know Chlo, something tells me there's going to be some major sibling rivalry issues at home."_

" _Nah, Jack's going to be the best big brother ever," Chloe gave a confident head nod. "What's his name?"_

" _That's up to you…"_

" _Can I think about it?"_

_Beca gave a quick kiss then stood, "Sure, but it has to be something badass. Nothing lame like Prince Fluffy or shit like that ok?"_

" _Deal!" Chloe grinned. They just stood there quietly watching their new addition wander down the hallway inspecting everything he passed before stepping into the guestroom where everyone was storing their coats. "Bec, he's super cute, I swear I can't even…" Latching onto her girlfriend's arm, she jumped them up and down, "I'm speechless, this was totally unexpected. Thank you," she kissed a cheek, "thank you!"_

" _You're welcome," Beca accepted another kiss knowing full well that Chloe would be speechless again fairly soon. Slipping off her jacket she asked, "Do you forgive me for missing our lunch date?" Chloe nodded, "Good…happy anniversary my love."_

" _Five years," Chloe slapped her girlfriend's ass just before Beca entered the guestroom. "Can't wait for so many more with you," she sing-songed happily._

" _You're crazy," Beca shook her head as she tossed her jacket on top of the growing pile. Turning she looked down at the puppy. "Hey bro," he just looked up at her and wagged his tail, "wanna show mom your new trick?" He stepped closer and put his front paws on her shoes and behind her, she heard a giggle. "You're cute, now let's go."_

_Chloe watched in amusement as Beca scooped the tiny fur ball up and brought him back to the end of the hallway and set him down on all fours again. A small baggie of treats materialized from her girlfriend's pocket and she pulled a small piece out and dangled it in front of his nose. He sniffed it a couple of times then Beca lifted it higher making him stand up on his hindlegs and tiptoe across the floor while trying to nip at it. The next thing Chloe knew, Beca had tossed the treat down the hall and their new puppy, god she loved saying that, dashed after it._

" _I taught him that in like two minutes," Beca bragged as she brushed invisible dust off her shoulder._

" _Babe, you taunted him with food," Beca was so cute and Chloe couldn't help by laugh, "you didn't teach him anything. Potty train him in a week and then let's talk."_

" _Believe me, that's number one on my list," Beca stressed, "because shitting under our expensive couches isn't cool."_

" _Well who are you?" Stacie's voice echoed down the hallway as she stepped in from the living room. "Well aren't you," she bent down and ran her hands through soft fur, "just a little cutie."_

" _He totes is!" Chloe proudly stated as she looped her arm through Beca's and pulled her towards Stacie, "And he's my anniversary gift from the best girlfriend ever."_

" _Damn Beca," Stacie whistled lowly as she righted herself, "someone's getting laid tonight."_

_Beca just rolled her eyes, "That's not why I got him. Besides Chloe and I banged this morning."_

_Chloe slapped her girlfriend as Stacie shot them a knowing wink._

" _Hey," Beca rubbed her stomach, "we did, you even woke me up extra early so we could." When Chloe didn't confirm or deny anything, she just shrugged as Stacie grinned in amusement. "I get laid all the time, in fact Chloe wanted to ditch this party so we go home and do just that." She literally can't keep her hands off me."_

_Stacie let out a snort of laughter. "Right Beca," stepping closer she lightly patted her best friend's cheek. "You just keep telling yourself that," she joked when her hand was annoyingly swatted away._

" _Stace, she's right, actually very right. Beca's hot and so is the sex, I just can't resist," Chloe agreed bending to pick up the puppy leaving a proudly smirking Beca to cross her arms in triumph. "Now babe," she stepped around Stacie and under the mistletoe, "get your hot little ass over here, it's time for our annual tradition."_

" _D-don't gotta tell me twice," Beca swiftly pushed a laughing Stacie out of the way. "Ready?"_

" _Totes baby!"_

_Beca planted an easy kiss on her girlfriend's lips and a few people clapped when they pulled away grinning at each other just like every time before. Chloe even went as far as linking their fingers and raising them in triumph above their heads when Fat Amy yelled, "That'll do Bhloe."_

" _Bec, do you mind if I show off our new little guy to Jess and Aubrey?" Chloe asked in this super excited way that made Beca fall in love with her all over again._

" _Have at it," Beca guided them though the living room until they got to the drink table, "I'm in desperate need of a beer anyways. Go on," she dropped their hands, "I'll come find you in a few."_

" _Ok, love you," Chloe pecked Beca's lips._

" _Love you too," Beca laughed._

_To say their new puppy was the hit of the party would be an understatement, he was pretty much a little rock star. However, the thing Beca loved the most was how Chloe was toting him around and showing him off to everyone like a proud mom._

_Now though, the party was getting louder and their puppy had crashed in the small space between them on the loveseat that they always seemed to occupy at least once every Christmas party. It was their thing, a place to steal a few quiet moments together, and it was also the place where five years ago Beca was fully convinced that Chloe was it for her even though they'd just met._

" _Missing your parents?" Beca asked as Chloe lifted her fingers to toy with them._

" _Always, it's Christmas Eve," Chloe brushed her thumb along Beca's left ring finger, "but they're coming in two days. And I've got you," she flashed a smile._

" _You've always got me," Beca easily returned. "But I get it. I miss my mom too. I wish she lived closer sometimes."_

_Since they met, Beca's mom had been jumping from university to university in Ireland as a guest lecturer while writing her archaeology books and research papers. However, for the past two years she's been in Scotland and has taken on a more permanent role in the Archaeology department of the University of Aberdeen and it looks like that's where she's going to settle for the foreseeable future. It's cool through, Chloe loves to travel and they've made a handful of trips together to visit._

" _So, is Scotland going to be permanent for her?" Chloe asked._

" _Yeah, I think so," Beca linked their fingers. "This morning she sent me a link to a house she bought. It's cool, it's on the river and has a nice back yard. She's proud of it, but I think she likes how she can bike to work every day rather than drive."_

_Chloe just smiled, "Sounds a lot like you," she kissed the tip of her girlfriend's nose. "You're one stipulation when we got our new place a couple of years ago was that you wanted to be able to keep biking to work."_

_Beca just laughed because Chloe was right, "What can I say, I like biking to work when I can."_

" _So, the penthouse condo with the killer view didn't sway your judgment in any way?"_

" _Well…" Beca dragged out as grin stretched across her face. "Let's just say, if I had to drive to work every day, I wouldn't complain. That place is fucking awesome. But you know what's awesomer?"_

" _What?"_

_Beca bounced Chloe's hands in hers, "That we picked it out together and that we made it our home…And," she wiggled her eyebrows, "it doesn't hurt that I get to see you walk around in your underwear regularly." Chloe lightly rolled her eyes. "What? Oh come on babe, you have to have a guilty pleasure about me that you've never told me about."_

" _Yeah, ok I do," Beca actually saw a light blush cross her girlfriend's features. "It's how when you nap on the couch, you can't nap without Jack at your feet," Chloe smiled like she was reliving a moment that happened just yesterday. "Like you can nap all day long in our bed while he roams the house, but when it's on the couch, he's got to be there and you always say 'hey dude it's nap time' and then bam," she snapped her fingers, "he hops right up into his usual spot at your feet. God it's so cute and I love," she stressed, "that I get to see that constantly."_

" _Well he loves a good nap just as much as me."_

" _Which is better_ , _me in my underwear or a good nap," Chloe teased._

_Beca shrugged, "Debatable…"_

_Chloe smiled as they leaned in to share a gentle kiss. Never in her life did she ever imagine she'd have what she has with Beca. Glancing down, she eyed their sleeping puppy and when she lifted her eyes she saw Beca intently staring at her._

" _What?" Chloe asked wearing a warm smile._

_Beca shifted to a more comfortable position, "Can I ask you something and you can totally shoot it down if it's not what you want or you think it's lame."_

_Chloe just laughed, "Bec, you know me, usually I love whatever you think is lame."_

" _Ok," Beca rubbed her sweaty palms along her jeans. "So, hypothetically if we were to get engaged," Chloe's eyes went wide, "like relatively soonish," god setting this up without giving anything away was harder than she expected, "what do think about getting married in Scotland?"_

" _Wow, Beca," Chloe had been thrown for a loop and she really didn't know what to say. Like the thought had crossed her mind, more than once actually because it was a fairytale location. "Scotland, really?"_

_This whole hypothetical scenario left Chloe wondering if Beca had gone home and seen the engagement ring hanging in their Christmas tree._

" _Just hear me out," Beca squeezed her girlfriend's knee and blue eyes snapped back to hers. "The University of Aberdeen has this old chapel with stunning stained glass windows, hand carved wooden pews, and a stone floor. You know the whole nine yards with an organ and everything." She'd gotten this far now it was time to really sell it, "And the flower gardens and grounds just scream the perfect place for wedding pictures. I mean," Chloe seemed to be in shock, happy shock, "you said you wanted a destination wedding, right?"_

" _I do," Chloe agreed, "but a destination that's not a beach. You know I want something that's unique, something we can't get just anywhere. And I love old architecture and churches."_

" _And a chapel on the grounds of a university that looks like a castle built in the 1500's kinda fits that mold, right?"_

" _It totally does," Chloe tucked a strand of hair behind her ear._

" _We both know we don't want to spend thousands on fancy decorations and tons of flowers." Chloe nodded. "And we agreed the destination venue had to enhance the simple ceremony we want to have." Beca was on a roll and she saw the wheels in Chloe's head slowly turning because this was all stuff they'd talked about before. "And a place like this isn't something just anyone can use, only students, alumni, and faculty," she stressed, "have access."_

_Chloe had wistfully said, on a number of occasions, that she wanted a fairytale wedding location and Beca hadn't forgotten it._

" _Your mom's a professor so we're able to use it?" Chloe asked._

" _Yep, it was actually her idea when I mentioned what we were looking for. She said if we like it just give her a date and she'll reserve it," Chloe was saying very little, but judging by the half smile, Beca knew Chloe had already fallen in love with the idea before she had seen any pictures. "It isn't huge either, so we can still have that small and intimate feel."_

_Chloe cleared her throat trying to wrap her head around what exactly was going on, "But what about the reception? I mean we still want a nice reception, but nothing to formal."_

_Beca had been waiting for that, "The campus has a few different halls we can rent that include catering or we can find a restaurant in town."_

" _Or," Chloe's grin was huge, she was really getting into this whole idea and Beca loved it, "we can have a small reception dinner at one of those Scotch distilleries you and my dad talk constantly about."_

_Beca loved the idea and was a little surprised at the suggestion because it never even crossed her mind. It was different and way more unique from a standard meeting room at the back of some local restaurant. And it would most certainly have better drinks and food._

" _Chlo," Beca smiled, "you know me way too well, it's scary actually," they both laughed because it really felt like her girlfriend was a mind reader sometimes. "And you know that I'd be ecstatic if we could do something like that, but we need something we both love equally."_

" _And I love you…" Chloe gave a quick kiss, then smiled. "Babe, everything you just described, a wedding in Scotland in a chapel on a university that's absolutely breathtaking, perfectly describes the wedding that I've always wanted," Chloe reached for one of Beca's hands and linked their fingers, "but marrying you is my dream."_

" _And I'd marry you anywhere, you know that," Beca easily confessed._

_Chloe raised a questioning eyebrow, "So does that mean you don't want to get married in Scotland?"_

" _No, I do, I've fallen in love with the idea," Beca rushed out, "I'm just saying that if we got married tonight in the parking garage, in a ceremony conducted by Fat Amy, I wouldn't be opposed to it. Well…" she let out a breath as her face turned bright red, "I mean it's not ideal, but it's whatever, the end result is still you as my wife and that's all I care about."_

" _I wouldn't mind that," Chloe winked, sending Beca's heart a flutter, "but Scotland sounds so much better and I also need to get a dress."_

_Beca just grinned, she couldn't believe how easy it was to lock the first part of her plan into place._

" _So, Scotland is go?" Beca asked_

" _Yes," Chloe proudly said, "and if you want the reception at a distillery then that's where we'll have it. We can start looking and making calls as soon as we're engaged."_

" _But," Beca's mouth quickly flew shut at the semi-stern yet playful look._

_Chloe was adamant Beca get to choose this because so far her girlfriend had constructed her dream wedding perfectly. It was crazy to be planning a wedding when neither of them has proposed, but Chloe is one hundred percent certain she wants it to be a mixture of both their styles. She doesn't want Beca blindly going along with all the decisions just to make her happy. If she gets the fairytale venue she's always wanted, then Beca can have the reception venue of her dreams. Because one thing is certain, Beca loves any type of brewery or distillery. So, if having a private event at a distillery will make her love happy, then they were doing it no questions asked._

" _Nope, no buts, I want you to have a say in all this too," Chloe said. "If you want it there then that's where we'll have it. And I like whiskey, just when it's mixed in a cocktail, I can't drink it straight like you and my dad."_

" _The term is called neat Chlo," Beca laughed as her girlfriend just beamed. "You really don't mind?"_

" _Nope," Chloe shook her head. "Between now and whenever our wedding will be, I'll make more of an effort to learn what I like."_

" _Ok!" Lifting their hands Beca kissed the back of them, then her face lit up, "After our wedding we can load everyone up on a party bus and head there for the reception. Do you think our friends will like something like that?"_

" _Babe look around, our friends are practically alcoholics," dropping a set of hands, Chloe swept it across the room. Their eyes fell on Stacie who was doing some sort of body shot off her boyfriend in a totally inappropriate way while Aubrey, Jesse and Fat Amy looked on in horror. "And let's be honest," her eyes drifted back to Beca who wore an expression similar to Aubrey making her giggle, "our friends could stand to class it up a bit for one night. So, going to a fancy distillery in nice clothes after a beautiful wedding could make them act less rowdy and a little more sophisticated."_

_Beca shook away the queasiness in her stomach from watching Stacie, there are just some things a best friend should never see._

" _Yeah, you're totally right," Beca answered after a beat of silence, "if they're going to come all the way to Scotland, then they need to learn to act right for at least one day. We can booze it up at some bar a couple days before."_

" _Why not after," Chloe curiously asked. She always figured they'd have a couple fun group activities planned._

" _Duh our honeymoon," Beca deadpanned, "and lots and lots of newlywed sex."_

_Fingering Beca's shirt, Chloe lightly yanked it closer. "We kinda need to have," she brushed their noses together, "lots and lots," she connected their lips then teasingly pulled away, "of fiancé sex first."_

_Resting their foreheads together Beca closed her eyes, "Well it seems like someone needs to get off their ass and ask."_

_Chloe smiled knowing full well that tomorrow morning she'd be asking and they'd be engaged._

_Lightly stroking her girlfriend's cheeks, Chloe asked, "What made you want to talk about this right now?"_

" _Oh, umm…" Sitting back against the cushions, Beca rested her hand on the ring in her pocket, "I guess because we have this new little guy now," she ran her other hand over the puppy's back then laughed because he didn't even crack an eye open, "and tonight's our anniversary. I mean, our life is pretty fucking perfect and I'm more crazy about you now than ever before and…And I guess," she bit her lip then released it along with a slow breath, "I guess I wanted you to know that I'm serious about us and about getting married and I just wanted you to know that I'm ready whenever you are. More than ready actually…"_

" _Bec," Chloe's hand rested against her love's cheek again and she lightly circled her thumb along smooth skin, "I've never doubted your commitment because I absolutely love how we are right now too. And you're right," grey-blue eyes never wavered from hers, "our life is pretty fucking perfect. I love you so much."_

" _Did we just get all sentimental at a Christmas party?" Beca laughed holding onto the hand so it wouldn't slip away._

" _We did," Chloe pressed her lips to Beca's briefly, "because I've spent the best five years of my life with you. You make me happy Bec, so happy."_

" _Me too," Beca sighed as they smiled at each other._

_The puppy flopped his head onto Chloe's leg making her giggle and look down. His big brown eyes were just staring up at them expectedly and tiredly and she couldn't help but think how everything in her life really was perfect. The only things that could possibly make this night any better is if their other fur baby, Jack, was here and an engagement ring was sitting on Beca's left hand._

_When the puppy lifted his head and then set it down on Beca's thigh with what Chloe could only describe as a puppy sized annoyed huff they both burst out laughing._

" _Babe," Beca said through their laughter, she'd been looking for an excuse to start the final part of her plan and he just gave it to her, "he's exhausted. I hate to say this but I think we should probably get him home, plus I may," she lobbed her head from one side to the other trying to hide a smile, "have an extra surprise waiting at home for you." Chloe's face lit up, "And before you ask, no it's not another puppy, it's just a little something special I put together to celebrate our anniversary."_

" _Well ok I guess I'll just have to wait," Chloe heaved a playful sigh but with a huge grin. "But in any case," she lifted the puppy and cradled him in her arms, "it's time to get this little guy home so he can chill."_

" _Hash tag puppy priorities babe…" Beca laughed as she wiggled one of his tiny paws in her hand._

" _I wish we could just let him crash in Aubrey and Jesse's room until we're ready to go," Chloe kissed the top of his head, "but we can't just leave him unsupervised for too long."_

" _Ture, Aubrey's expensive high heels would be toast or he'd shit on Jesse's beloved Star Wars DVD collection…" Beca excitedly looked up at her future wife, "On second thought that might not be a bad option."_

_Chloe lightly smacked her girlfriend's arm and chuckled, "As tempting as I'm sure you think that sounds, I think we'll pass."_

" _Well you're no fun," Beca crossed her arms and pouted._

" _You weren't saying that this morning," Chloe winked._

" _Yeah well, boobs," Beca gestured to her chest, "were in my face and we were doing stuff. That is fun," she stressed._

" _Anyways," Chloe patted her girlfriend's knee, "it's starting to snow and walking home isn't an option for us anymore." Lifting a paw, she waved it, "Plus he doesn't need to be out in the cold very long, so we probably should get going while it's still safe to drive."_

_Beca glanced behind her to look out the window at the lightly falling snow, "I agree."_

_Standing, Chloe took in the party_ _,_ _then shifted her attention to their puppy and eventually down to her girlfriend, "I think this is the first time we've left early since the night we met. Since you wouldn't let me leave a couple hours ago."_

" _We walked home in a partial blizzard that night," Beca recalled fondly as Chloe nodded. "I remember there was a lot of kissing and we didn't sleep for a long, long time."_

_Glancing around, Chloe quickly bent to whisper, "I'd love to recreate how you told me to just lay back and enjoy as you ate me out to two of the most intense orgasms I'd ever had when we get home tonight."_

_Beca's eyes fluttered shut as a warm kiss was pressed just blow her ear, "Five years later and you're still complementing me on those."_

" _Well, back then I had needs that hadn't been met in months and you definitely met them," Chloe stated factually pulling back just slightly, "exceeded them actually."_

" _I told you I never had any complaints," Beca winked._

_Chloe's grin just kept getting bigger and bigger, "And it's only gotten better since."_

_Tilting her head, Beca connected their lips and they shared a slow kiss, one that Beca normally reserved for when they are out of eye shot of all their friends. But then again, she didn't really care it was their anniversary and they were about to get engaged. When the wolf whistles and cheering started they jumped apart then turned and broke out in laughter when Fat Amy pushed through the crowd._

" _And that's round two ladies and gents!" Fat Amy yelled ringing a large bell over her head as she sauntered over, grabbed the mistletoe, winked at Beca then sauntered away._

" _Did you know that was there?" Beca laughed as the clapping died down and Chloe shrugged. "Ok good me either."_

" _Come on babe," Chloe stated as Beca popped up from the couch, "it's time to start making the goodbye rounds because I want to get home to surprise number two!"_

" _I actually need to pee first," Beca got a cheek kiss, "go ahead and get started without me."_

" _Ok!" Getting a light ass slap, Chloe swatted Beca's had away with a coy grin. "You're awfully handsy tonight Beca Mitchell."_

_Beca just waved dismissively over her head as she wandered away._

_Chancing a glance over her shoulder, Beca made sure Chloe was out of eyeshot before abruptly turning and setting off to find Fat Amy. She knew as soon as she asked Fat Amy to help this afternoon that her whole plan had been set into motion and there was no turning back._

_This afternoon after her call to Fat Amy, Beca had called her mom and broke the news that after years of waiting that she was finally proposing. Her mom was surprised, happily surprised, because as of late there had been a lot of teasing and not so subtle hinting that Beca better put a ring on Chloe's finger sooner rather than later. Today though, there was none of that and Beca could tell that her mom was overjoyed._

_Beca was nervous as hell, but thankfully the puppy had been a minor distraction from that. That was until, she kicked the first domino over and set things into motion by talking about their potential wedding. Honestly, she knew she had blindsided Chloe and that was the whole point, she wanted one surprise to fall into place after the other._

_Although things had been crazy hectic while Chloe was in school they still somehow managed to keep each other grounded while creating this amazing life together. So, in a lot of ways, it already felt like they were married and really all that was left was making everything formal. And tonight she was doing just that, she couldn't wait to make this woman her wife._

_Coming to a stop next to Fat Amy, Beca waited for her friend to finish describing some fact about Australia before interrupting._

" _Amy, come with me," Beca politely smiled at the couple as she grabbed her friend's arm and dragged her away. "I'm ready."_

" _Operation Mistletoe is underway?" Fat Amy asked in a very serious tone making Beca drop her hand._

" _I didn't name it that, but whatever," Beca put on an uneasy smile as they stopped in the small hallway. "Remember just set it up from that light," she pointed up, "and I'll take care of the rest."_

" _You got it cap," Fat Amy nodded like she'd been given military orders._

_Beca let out a slow breath, "And I swear to god if you announce round three of that wandering mistletoe game for everyone to hear I'll..."_

" _I know, I know," Fat Amy held her hands up in defense, "you'll make Aubrey make me do vertical running."_

" _Not exactly," Beca watched as Fat Amy shifted around suspiciously, "but we'll go with that…Just hang the mistletoe and then walk away. Please don't let me down, this is important," she begged._

" _When have I ever let you down?"_

" _All the time."_

" _What?"_

_Beca sighed, "You're very unreliable. It's like one of the hallmarks of your personality."_

_Fat Amy gave an overzealous wink, "I know what you're doing," she tapped Beca's temple, "I get it, so I'll play along."_

_Beca got a pat on the shoulder as Fat Amy passed by and she didn't even bother to respond. Instead she peeked out into the party and her eyes were instantly drawn to red hair and Chloe's smiling face who was happily talking to a small group and waving their puppy's tiny paw._

_Flipping around Beca made a beeline for the bathroom because she needed a couple of minutes alone to collect her thoughts before this whole thing went down._

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Liked it, loved it or hated it? I want to know your thoughts, so drop me a review or shoot me a PM and let me know what you think!
> 
> Sorry about leaving it on somewhat of a cliff hanger but the chapter would be huge if I didn't and well there's the whole suspense factor...Now I have pretty much the whole final chapter done, but if anyone wants to me to write in Chloe's proposal maybe I can be persuaded to tack that on at the end...Let me know!
> 
> Until next time...


	3. They Get Engaged (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm back with another installment of Flannel Sheets and Mistletoe! It's winter pretty much everywhere so I hope this gives you all those warm and fuzzy feelings but mainly gives you a break from weather! So get a cup of hot chocolate and settle in!
> 
> Thanks again for all the reviews to the first chapter, I'm always blown away by all your kind words.
> 
> So this chapter is a little different than the last two, but similar. There's still flashbacks, but I've set the present day part a few hours before their wedding day instead of Christmas day. While the flashback scene is set on Christmas day. But it's all pure fluff!
> 
> Once again I can not thank my buddy sugarlandaddicts enough for being my amazingly awesome beta! Be sure to check out her fics, because they are just as awesome as she is!
> 
> Disclaimer: Any PP references aren't mine and I don't own anything!
> 
> On with the show!

**Present Day – University of Aberdeen, King's College Chapel**

Leaning against a massive stone column, Beca looked out over a small quad tucked away on the University of Aberdeen. Hovering to her right and casting a looming shadow across the yard was the Crown Tower of King's College Chapel. It wasn't imposing as in 'holy shit that's huge', it was more along the lines of 'holy shit this is the place I'm getting married' and she couldn't help but smile. She wasn't just marring anyone either, she was marring the love of her life, Dr. Chloe Beale, and she couldn't fucking wait.

Beca's positive that when she walked in Aubrey's front door that Christmas Eve five and a half years ago and laid eyes on Chloe, she just knew that was the person she was supposed to marry.

Cracking open the ring box she'd been holding tightly to for the past hour, Beca's eyes locked onto the solid gold band sitting snugly inside. She'd spent the better part of the night laying in bed and just staring at Chloe's handmade wedding band trying to memorize every tiny nuance about it. Stamped on the inside next to a small jeweler's seal was today's date in roman numerals, but that wasn't even the best part. The best part was knowing that this ring, with its squared edges and a matted finish, was _identical_ to the one Chloe had for her.

The rings were the last thing they bought because, much like their destination, they wanted something different and unique. So, they chose to wait and buy wedding bands made in Scotland and with only Scottish gold. They found the rings in a local jewelry store that was in some small town, in the middle of nowhere, while on the way back to their hotel from dinner one night. After getting their fingers sized, the jeweler handmade them and they'd arrived just in time for the rehearsal dinner last night.

"Beca?"

Closing the box with a snap, Beca turned and found a brightly smiling Jessica.

"I don't think I've seen you without that ring for more than five minutes," Jessica joked as Beca looked down at her hands again. "Did you shower with it this morning?"

"Would I be a giant dork if I said I thought about it?" Beca tossed back.

"Probably," they grinned at each other than burst out laughing, "but then again Chloe would find it adorable." Jessica easily followed that up with, "she finds everything you do adorable."

"How is she?" Beca blurted, even though Jessica probably knew she and her soon to be wife were texting ten minutes ago.

Taking a step closer, Jessica honestly said, "She's really happy, although a tad nervous whether you'll like her dress or not. But…"

"She shouldn't worry about that."

"But she can't wait to marry you."

For the millionth time that day, another grin stretched across Beca's face. Her heart was already beating out of her chest, but that simple admission made it speed up even more. A beautiful person both inside and out, the love of her life, her partner in crime, and her lover, couldn't wait to be her wife.

Biting her lip, Beca let out half a laugh at how cliché she was about to sound, "For some reason I'm not the slightest bit nervous about getting married right now. My mom told me last night when you're marrying your true love you're not nervous. But people are supposed to be nervous on their wedding day…Is it weird that I'm not nervous?"

Jessica just laughed at the obvious _nervous_ chatter, "Weddings make people react in different ways. You know, compared to Aubrey and my sister, Chloe is the most laidback bride I've ever seen. Like you, she's just excited."

"Oh, Aubrey was a total bridezilla," Beca quickly corrected in complete seriousness.

"Yeah, she was," Jessica agreed, "and we all laugh about that now…But you know, even back then, I saw the way Chloe looked at you during their ceremony and it's very similar to the look she's been wearing all day."

Beca felt her face flush at Jessica's words because she knew they'd been caught staring at each other multiple times during Aubrey and Jesse's wedding last summer. But it was just so hard not to stare at Chloe because she looked so amazing standing up near the alter, wearing a soft pink bridesmaid dress, that fit perfectly, and her hair styled in loose flowing curls. How could she not stare when every time her eyes found Chloe all she could think about was marrying that woman and how she wished it had been them up there saying 'I do'?

"God, I'm so fucking ready to marry her. I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life…Sorry," Beca sheepishly apologized as her voice lightly echoed around them. "No wonder Stacie suggested I take a walk, I'm way to amped up right now" she whispered to herself.

"You're fine," Jessica's tone was light and Beca was grateful her friend didn't make a big deal about it.

"Can you give her a message for me?" Jessica simply nodded. "Can you tell her…" Beca paused to look down at the ring box in her hand, "can you tell her I love her and can you thank her for marrying me and for like agreeing to kiss me under Fat Amy's stupid mistletoe when we were complete strangers?"

"I can…" Jessica grinned.

"Oh, and make sure she knows she's the absolute love of my life."

It was like Jessica was seeing the same version of Beca Mitchell that she'd seen at her New Year's Eve party five and a half years ago after the couple had gone on some of their first few dates. Which Jessica remembers clearly had been three in the span of seven days because she'd heard about each one of them from both Beca and Chloe. Not counting Christmas day, if she remembers correctly, the two had done the pub crawl and dinner, followed by a casual lunch date a few days later, and then New Year's Eve they'd gone to Topgolf for early dinner and drinks before showing up at her party hand in hand. Those two were just as in love then as they are right now and Jessica is so glad she'd been there to witness the entire ride.

"I'll tell her anything you want. But why don't…"

"Wait," taking in a shaky breath Beca just blankly stared at Jessica for a few seconds. "Why am I seeing you right now?" Pointing behind Jessica to a random closed door she asked, "Aren't you supposed to be with her?"

Slowly lowering the hand, Jessica just shook her head and laughed, "If you'd let me talk, I'll tell you why I'm here."

Beca just lightly rolled her eyes at the lighthearted reprimand by the otherwise quiet and reserved Jessica.

"She wants to see you," Jessica finally stated, "and she sent me to find you and I'm quote 'not allowed to let anyone dissuade me from that objective, even if it's your mom.' And after seeing one of Aubrey's wedding day meltdowns, I'm not going to be _that_ person who stops a bride from getting what she wants on her wedding day."

Beca snorted out a laugh because in her world regardless if it was something simple like a new book or her naked in bed, Chloe Beale _always_ got whatever she wanted. Quite frankly Chloe didn't have to say a word for Beca to know she was in for it, because Chloe always wore this look that was slightly predatory, yet totally determined, to do whatever it takes to win. It was the same look Chloe had given her the first night they met and had blatantly told Beca she wanted to sleep with her and well that totally happened so yeah, point proven on night one.

Although, when it comes to making important decisions as a couple or having other serious discussions, Chloe can just as easily flip that switch off. And somehow Beca finds it even more attractive that Chloe loves and respects her and them enough to do that.

"Well," Beca let out a breath, "Stacie and Mark are off getting a tour of the campus from my mom, and I'm out here getting some air and you know reflecting and shit on my amazing relationship. People do that on their wedding day right?"

Jessica chuckled. "Yes, they do."

"Ok, so I'm totally normal then."

Jessica cracked a playful smile, "Well I wouldn't call you _totally_ normal."

Beca held Jessica's gaze for a few seconds before they both burst out laughing again. Jessica was great, quieter and more soft-spoken than all her other friends, but still just as steadfast and loyal. In the beginning stages of her relationship with Chloe, Beca found it was easiest to double date with Jessica and her soon to be husband. It's not that Aubrey and Jesse or Stacie and her ever revolving door of men were bad, they were a lot of fun too but in different scenarios and settings. But for casual nights out, she and Chloe found it easier to be around another chill couple. Plus, Jessica was Chloe's best friend and now that they were both working fulltime at different clinics any extra time they got to spend together was a bonus. And well, Beca loved seeing her fiancé happily chatting away while they drank wine and shared appetizers.

"Ok," Beca conceded, "I'll give you that. I deserved that."

"I really shouldn't be saying this, but," Beca held her breath as she listened to Jessica, "she's done pretty much the same thing all morning. She's even reworked her vows because she wants them as _perfect_ ," Jessica stressed, "as you are."

Beca's face flushed bright red as she twisted her engagement ring around her finger, "I'm far from perfect…"

"Not in her eyes…" Jessica reassured. "Now," placing a hand on her friend's upper arm she began lightly guiding Beca down the stone corridor, "let's go see your girl."

"Dude wait," Beca halted and she frantically covered her eyes, "it's super bad luck to see my bride before the wedding."

"And?" Jessica fought back a laugh and it was tough because Chloe had warned her that Beca would be super cute about this.

"And what?" Beca dropped her hands, "I'm not superstitious," Jessica cracked a smile, "ok maybe a little stitous, but even I know it's tradition."

Jessica had prepared for this, placing her hands on her hips she shot back, "And when has your relationship with Chloe _ever_ been traditional?"

Holding up a finger Beca signaled that she needed a minute to think, but before she could Jessica was talking again.

"You kissed her before you even knew her name," Jessica lifted a hand and began counting off on her fingers as Beca just stood there and unquestioningly listened. "You two slept together _before_ you even went on a single date, you bought a home together and got a joint bank account before you were engaged, and she even took you home to meet her parents before you two had said I love you. Your whole relationship has been built on doing things in this weird reverse order, but it works for you guys," she placed her hands back to her hips. "So, seeing each other before the ceremony _should_ be a normal thing for you two."

Beca finally cracked a giddy smile, "She really wants to see me? She doesn't care about the traditional stuff?"

Jessica just shook her head, "No, but there's one traditional thing she still wants to do."

"What's that?"

"She has a wedding gift for you."

Beca snapped her fingers, "Shit, I almost forgot about that! I have hers too."

They just stared at each other until Jessica broke out in a fit of laughter making Beca just questionably stare at her friend in confusion.

"What?"

"The only way you can give it to her is if you have it dork."

"Oh…Right!"

Lifting the edge of her dress, Beca stepped out onto the grass and darted off across the courtyard in the direction of the library where she'd been given a small private study room to get ready. Halfway across, she stopped and turned back around.

"Would now be the appropriate time to tell her where our honeymoon is going to be?" Jessica just laughed. "Oh, dude come on," tiling her head back, Beca looked up at the sky and groaned as laughter echoed around her, "I've never gotten married before! I don't know answers to these types of questions."

Forgoing waiting for an answer, Beca just gave Jessica the finger, that somehow made her friend laugh harder, and continued towards a door that lead down to both the library and side entrance to the chapel.

As Beca strode down the hallway she immediately slammed on the breaks because the small door looking in the side of the chapel was now propped open and she was able to stick her head inside to see how everything had turned out. And what she saw was so much better than she could have ever imagined.

As Beca stepped inside she found the tiny chapel surprising and suspiciously _empty_ except for the two lone photographers setting up their equipment off to the sides. But everything was ready, even the tacky red carpet runner that had lined the aisle during their rehearsal last night had been removed and the floor freshly polished.

Then there were the flowers, although Beca didn't think they needed any, Chloe and the florist both suggested they needed a little something to make the colors bleeding in though the stained glass windows pop. So, considering flowers and the reception were going to be their only real expenses, Beca did what any good fiancé would've done, she handed over her credit card, sat back and let Chloe and the florist do whatever they wanted.

And seeing it now in person, it was nothing short of beautiful. Chloe had gone with variations of whites and creams to keep the beautiful colors of the stained glass windows the main focal point. The various bouquets strategically placed around the alter really set the tone for the day and the strands of flowers gently swooping down each side of the aisle were bathed in all these amazing vibrant colors making each flower look almost multicolored. It wasn't overdone, it was just enough, it was simple and elegant, Chloe had nailed it.

As Beca slowly did another full circle to take it all in she couldn't help but smile. This was her wedding day and it was going to be perfect. Well she's pretty sure that even if she married Chloe in a drive through chapel in Las Vegas it would still be perfect, but knowing that this gorgeous spot is where she's going to say 'I do…' to an even more gorgeous person…

"Babe…"

Beca was jerked from her thoughts hearing the soft, yet confident voice, of the person who she knows even without turning around is wearing that same beautiful, warm, and caring smile that first made her heart race Christmas Eve five and a half years ago.

Turning, Beca's eyes landed on her fiancé and, as cliché as it sounds, she actually felt her knees give just slightly. Chloe was wearing a beautiful cream colored dress that started on her right shoulder and dropped down her perfect form in this way that made the fabric hug her just right, but still having the look of soft flowing ripples cascading down towards the floor, where it trailed off just slightly, giving off the illusion of a very short train.

It's not what Beca expected at all. She always pictured Chloe wanting a dress a bit more traditional. Except seeing Chloe standing there now, Beca had no doubts in her mind that this was the first and only dress that Chloe had tried on.

"You look," Beca cleared her throat after staring too long making Chloe bite her lip nervously, "wow…" She started down the aisle carefully because her eyes were glued on her fiancé and not where she was walking. "Chloe," she breathed out, "you look absolutely stunning."

Chloe's steps were equally as tentative as she made her way down towards her fiancé who looked like she would burst into tears at any moment.

"It's not too much?" Chloe asked.

Beca shook her head as she pushed away a stray tear. The action made Chloe's heart leap out of her chest and her stomach do flipflops, because Beca _never_ cried. Beca rarely wore her emotions on her sleeve out in public but, right now, Chloe sensed everything her love was thinking and feeling.

Coming to a stop, Chloe reached out and took one of Beca's hands in hers, "Baby, talk to me."

"I just…" Beca let out the breath she'd been holding for what felt like an eternity. "Damn Chlo…" Holding her fiancés hand up, she twirled Chloe around in a circle, then brought her in close. "You look amazing."

"Yeah?"

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, I mean," Beca's voice stumbled and Chloe's eyebrow shot up playfully, "not that I've looked at other girls since we've been together. Wait let me start over," she huffed out a bit flustered making Chloe bite her cheek to hide her amusement. "You're beautiful, you're always beautiful, but there's something about this moment that," Beca placed a hand over her heart, "fuck you take my breath away."

Chloe lightly giggled at how uniquely Beca all that rambling was and how it somehow still radiated love. This was her Beca, the one who spouted off totally random things, but somehow, they always ended up being very sweet and endearing, even if half the time they leave her laughing hysterically. God, she was just so in love with this woman.

"You clean up pretty good yourself Beca Mitchell," Chloe let her eyes freely roam making a light pink tint quickly spread up her love's neck. "I'll admit, I was expecting a sleek suit, like the one you wore when you took me to that fancy charity fundraiser dinner last year for the radio station."

"You mean like the one you ripped off me when we got home?" Beca smirked and Chloe loved it, it made her insides twist in anticipation.

"Yep," Chloe quipped back adding a tiny wink. "But this," she whistled as her eyes traced down Beca's body then back up, "is an equally pleasant surprise. I absolutely love it! I love the way you chose both black and white instead of something solid white. I almost fell flat on my face when I opened that door and saw you standing up there. You look gorgeous Bec."

Chloe took a step back to fully appreciate Beca's incredible wedding dress. Like hers it wasn't traditional, the top half was black and it transitioned to white at the waist by an almost shimmering black strip. It clung perfectly to her fiancés body and flowed outward just slightly at the bottom. There was no train and no vail, and the only piece of jewelry Beca wore was her engagement ring. The whole look was simple and sleek, and honestly Chloe thought it highlighted every single aspect of Beca's personality perfectly.

"A dress usually isn't my thing," Beca rushed out, "but sometimes _certain_ occasions call for one."

"And today is one of those days?" Chloe bit her lip.

"Afraid so," Beca said solemnly playing along. "I'm kinda getting married today and I wanted to blow my future wife's mind."

"So, you're going to have a wife huh?"

"Yep, I'm taken, so I'm sorry but all this," Beca swept her hand along her body, "is off the market."

"What a coincidence…" Chloe slowly wet her lips, making Beca's eyes dart down then back up. "I'm getting married today too."

"No way!" Beca gasped sending Chloe into a fit of giggles.

This back and forth thing was so them, it's something they always did, and it constantly warms Chloe's heart. They just have this amazing relationship that is filled with a lot of laughter, a lot of fun, but above all a lot of love. Chloe was so lucky, she has the relationship that dreams are made of.

Cupping Beca's cheeks, Chloe titled forward just slightly, "I can't believe we're getting married, I'm just so, _so_ ," they shared a brief kiss, "incredible happy right now."

"Me too," Beca breathed out as she rested their foreheads together and closed her eyes. "Damn Beale," she relished Chloe's gentle strokes against her cheeks, "you're very touchy-feely this afternoon."

"Does that scare you?"

Beca just chucked at the obvious throwback to the first night they met.

"Nothing you do scares me anymore," Beca opened her eyes, "I'm honestly just surprised your hands aren't on my ass."

"Well it is your best _ass-et_ ," Chloe quipped making Beca laugh.

"You are _such_ a dork sometimes," Beca continued to laugh as Chloe lightly swatted her arm. "But you're _my_ dork and I love you…I never knew it was possible to feel this way about someone, I never knew it could be this fun and exciting to share my life with someone. But then I walked through Aubrey's front door and there you were."

Chloe's eyes were shining with tears, "You're my entire world too."

"Thank you Chlo...thank you for marrying me."

Chloe quickly dried Beca's tears, "Thank you for marrying me too."

Capturing one of Chloe's hands before it slipped away, Beca moved it close to her heart and closed her eyes trying to hold back tears.

"This is the happiest day of my entire life. You just…" Beca's eyes fluttered open and she saw Chloe crying, "god you're just so beautiful and I feel like this moment is five and a half years in the making. I'm the luckiest person on the face of the fucking planet right now."

"Me too, babe, me too…"

They were in a bubble, their own personal bubble and Chloe was so glad she broke tradition and met Beca before they walked down the aisle. Whether it was takeout on the couch after work on a Thursday or a gorgeous wedding in Scotland, Beca was everything she ever wanted. She was finally marrying the love of her life.

"I love you…"

"I love you too…"

Beca and Chloe grinned at each other as they stood in comfortable silence. But as soon as the chapel bells rang signaling noon Chloe jumped a little in place.

"What?"

"Two hours until we're officially married!" Chloe excitedly sang.

"Hmmm, how should I spend my last little bit of unwedded freedom," Beca pondered tapping a finger against her lips.

"How about taking our wedding pictures," Chloe suggested and Beca scrunched up her nose in disgust. "What?" She giggled.

"I was thinking more along the lines of," giving a hand gesture Beca leaned in closer, "a quickie back at my dressing room. It has a couch and Stacie and my mom are gone for at least a half hour. So how about it?" She wiggled her eyebrows enticingly. "Let's bang it out one more time before we're married, I'll even hang your dress up."

Stepping closer, Chloe draped her arms around Beca's neck, "It's a very tempting offer, but I've got…" dipping her head she delivered a slow kiss, "plans for you tonight future _Mrs. Mitchell."_

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"Well to start with, after our reception, I've got a surprise for you. I'm whisking you away to a _very_ romantic location so we can spend our first night as a married couple together and _very alone_." Chloe gave another lingering kiss and she loved the rapid breath she felt against her own lips after pulling back. "I'll reiterate that, we'll be totally alone all night."

Beca just groaned as her hands lightly moved up and down Chloe's sides, "I love the sound of that future _Dr. Mitchell_ …But wait, what about my stuff?"

"Your mom and Stacie packed an overnight bag for you."

After their wedding reception, at a local distillery that Beca picked out, they were heading to a bed and breakfast. But it wasn't just any bed and breakfast, it was a castle, a real life castle overlooking the rolling hills of the Scottish countryside. Although they'd seen a ton of castles this trip they hadn't stayed in one, so Beca was going to flip. This one was romantic, quaint, and quiet, the perfect place for them to spend the late afternoon and night after their hectic yet fun wedding day. The owners were even nice enough to have champagne and a few light snacks waiting in their room when they arrived.

Then the next morning after brunch, they were taking a first class scenic train ride back to Aberdeen. They'd get back in plenty of time to spend the afternoon and night with their friends and family before they set off on their honeymoon the next day. It was going to be an amazing way to spend their first day as a married couple and Beca was going to love it.

"Awesome…" Beca loved the look in her future wife's eyes, it screamed that tonight was going to be just as epic as the rest of the day. "I can't wait to get you alone."

Chloe slowly released a sexually charged sigh, as she ran her fingers through the fine hair at the base of Beca's neck, making her soon to be wife shiver in anticipation.

"Me too," Chloe said then they shared another brief kiss. "I love having all our friends and family here, but I think, right now, this is the longest we've been left alone since we stepped on the plane to come to Scotland. I'd kill for some chill alone time that doesn't involve crashing in the bed every night dead tired. I've missed the little things we always do together like taking our fur babies for a walk every afternoon after work and sharing a glass of wine while they run around the dog park and I _definitely_ miss relaxing with you and just watching TV." She bit her lip as Beca's hands dipped further down her back to rest low on her ass. "And yeah I've missed that too, deciding to stay with my parents these last few days wasn't my brightest idea all week."

Beca just shook her head and laughed, "Babe, I miss all those things too, but we're only getting married once. People are excited for us and _I'm_ excited they came all this way to celebrate," she stressed making Chloe smile adoringly. "So, even though I'd rather be laughing with you about something stupid on Instagram while we eat breakfast, I'm kinda stoked to have all the commotion."

"Your right, It's just kind of overwhelming sometimes…"

"True but just think in two days, it'll be just you and me for two solid weeks."

Chloe giggled, "Oh right we've still got this elusive honeymoon you've been keeping a secret from me."

"All in due time, Chlo," Beca smirked.

"You know, I tried to sneak out of the hotel after my parents went to bed last night, so we could have one last unwedded rendezvous," Chloe laughed because she couldn't believe she was confessing this, because sneaking out was such a high school kid move, "but somehow my mom sensed something was up and she caught me as I stepped off the elevator in the lobby."

Beca snorted out a laugh as her face went bright read, "I tried to too, but I forgot my mom stays up late working on whatever book she's writing and she caught me as I opened the back door. Said it reminded her of me as a teenager, but then offered me a drink."

"But she doesn't drink," Chloe laughed at her fiancés bewilderment, "you said she hardly ever drinks."

"Dude, I can count on one hand how many times I've seen her do it. But we drank last night, _together_ …" Beca shook away how weird it was to not only drink together, but how they split an entire six pack of beer over pizza. "We ate and drank and just talked about everything, about my job, Jack and Blizzard, and of course you…I haven't talked or laughed that much with her like that in forever, it was really nice."

Chloe just lovingly smiled, because she and her mom had spent the night doing the same thing. Except they'd gone down the street to, of all things, an all night Spanish Tapas bar.

"She's proud of you Bec," Chloe reminded, lightly stroking her love's neck.

"Yeah…" Beca smiled. "And as much I wanted you last night, like bad," they both flushed bright red, "I think just spending time with her was what I really needed."

"Yeah, same…"

"But one thing's for sure…" Beca smirked.

"What?"

"The newly wed sex is gonna be fucking awesome tonight."

"But you gotta put a ring on it first," Chloe wiggled the fingers on her left hand.

"I plan too, I mean I can't exactly turn back now, there's the whole dog situation," Beca stated in exasperation. "If you're gone more than a few hours Jack mopes all day and Blizzard whines at the front door, just like he always does, when you're gone more than a day. Plus," she tried to sound exhausted, "after five years, I don't have the patience to break in a new girlfriend."

"Hey!" Chloe tried to sound stern, "You think molding all of this," she waved a hand in Beca's direction, "into the perfect girlfriend and fiancé was an overnight success? When I met you, you were a handful…" Beca just tossed her head back and laughed and she found it absolutely beautiful and she couldn't help breaking character and joining in too. "But beneath the sarcasm and tattoos, is this person I adore and who I love more than anything."

Never in her life did Beca imagine having someone like Chloe who, despite everything that they'd just joked about, has never once tried to change a single thing about her. It's nice to have someone who gets her and lets her be herself all the time. It's part of the reason why life with Chloe is so easy.

"Hey now," Beca ducked down and gave a quick kiss then whispered, "save how awesome I am for your vows. So, everyone," Chloe was full on laughing now, "can hear how great I am."

Chloe patted a cheek and grinned, "I've included some pretty mushy stuff Beca Mitchell."

"I'll let it slide just this once," Beca grinned. "Although I will admit your proposal was pretty mushy."

* * *

**5.5 Months Ago…**

_Chloe was pacing, well she was also freaking out, because at some point today, she was proposing._

_Yes, Chloe initially had this grand proposal involving a handwritten card and their Christmas tree all setup and ready to go and yeah, she'd even gone so far as to pick out the perfect spot so that when the time came she could easily get down on one knee and recite what she'd written flawlessly. Except all those plans flew out the window the moment she realized her proposal wasn't nearly as creative or as memorable as the one Beca had done last night._

_So, while Beca was loading the dishwasher after breakfast, Chloe quickly nixed her whole plan and hid Beca's ring and the small gift she was going to use as its clue. Now though they'd progressed through their usual Christmas morning and Beca was currently in the kitchen ordering lunch from their favorite Chinese restaurant. The day was slowly getting away from her and she still hadn't figured out how to pull off a memorable proposal._

_Chloe came to a stop in front of one of their floor to ceiling windows in what they jokingly refer to as 'Chloe's study room.' Unlike the living room windows, which overlooked snowcapped mountains, these looked out at the downtown Denver skyline. Their penthouse condo really had the best view money could buy and it was one of the first things that caught their attention when they did their initial walkthrough, while the second was this room._

_The room was connected to their master bedroom but tucked away just enough that it still felt separate. Although the realtor had called it a 'master suite library' they used it as more of a music and chillout room. The beautiful reclaimed wood desk Beca bought held her loves mixing equipment and a fancy record player, while the matching bookshelves were piled with Beca's continuously growing record collection and most of Chloe's old school books. They'd also somehow managed to fit Beca's leather couch from her previous condo and her mom's old stand up piano without the room feeling crowded._

_The room had this really warm and inviting feel to it and although they spent a lot of time in the living room, they loved this space just as much. It was place where they ate dinner the first night they moved in together and it was also where later that same night, in Beca's words, 'they'd christened the new digs.'_

_A pair of arms snaked around Chloe's waist and a light kiss was pressed to her shoulder as Beca's body practically molded against hers._

" _Hey babe," Chloe smiled softly._

" _Hey…" the word was muffled, but Chloe heard the love in it. "I was wondering where you ran off to."_

" _Afraid I'd ditched you so soon?" Chloe joked as she ran fingernails lightly along Beca's arm._

" _Nahh," turning in her girlfriend's arms, Chloe got a wink, "I've had you on lockdown for years."_

" _Confident there Bec?" Chloe laughed._

" _If my confidence isn't proof enough then," dipping her head Beca barely brushed their lips together, "I know you'd miss the way I kiss you too much if you ran."_

" _Actually, I'd miss Jack," Chloe whispered, "and our adorable new puppy and then you."_

_Chloe tacked on a wink of her own at the very end of that making Beca lightly laugh._

" _So, what you're saying is I'm third rung on the ladder now."_

" _Totes!"_

_Beca let out a halfhearted huff but Chloe didn't buy the annoyance for a second because amusement was radiating off her fiancé. Wrapping her arms around Beca's neck they met halfway for a kiss. A kiss that was simple and easy but was also the kind that gave her goosebumps and made her body heat up. She can't believe she gets a lifetime of kissing Beca and feeling this way._

" _Ok you might have a point about the kissing part," Chloe said breathlessly._

" _Told ya…do I know my girl or what?"_

_They slowly started backing away from the windows and when Chloe's legs hit the edge of the couch, she ungracefully dropped down onto it pulling Beca right along with her. They both kind of chuckled through a kiss because they both remember a drastically similar scenario happening the night they first met._

_Five years ago, they'd made out like this, on this very couch, and Chloe can still remember thinking how weirdly normal it felt to be doing such a couplely thing with a person she barely knew. Yeah, the night and morning they'd shared had been fantastic, but none of that had really prepared her for what it would feel like to truly fall in love with someone._

_Chloe has all these really great memories with Beca and technically she should be used to how good Beca makes her feel or how perfectly Beca fits between her legs or how Beca's kisses are somehow always perfect, but five years in it all still blows her mind. And as slim fingers work their way under her sweater and slide up her side with this ease that only comes from years of practice, she knows she'll never be able to get enough._

_The kiss naturally came to an end and instead of pulling back to have that eye contact that Chloe usually craved, Beca instead switched things up and shimmied down until her head was tucked under Chloe's chin and she let out a soft happy sigh._

" _You still make my heart do weird things Beca Mitchell…"_

" _And you still make mine tick Dr. Beale," came Beca's sleepy response making Chloe smile._

_Chloe instinctively ran her fingers through brunette hair and lightly massaged her love's scalp, "I love when we snuggle…"_

" _Well you're very comfy and warm," Beca acknowledged her eyes fluttering shut at Chloe's gentle touch, "and I'm still kinda cold," to emphasize that point she ran the tip of her icy nose along Chloe's neck, "from taking our pups for a walk. And we're kinda engaged now so…I'm just livin' the dream."_

_Chloe just laughed, "No, you just don't want to admit that you like being really cute."_

" _Yeah, yeah," Beca yawned._

_Beca shifted off Chloe and they moved around until they were facing each other. Using a single finger, Chloe tucked a strand of hair around Beca's ear then rested her hand on the small patch of exposed skin near Beca's hip. Her thumb then drew lazy patterns as she admired Beca's relaxed features._

" _You know," Chloe's fingertips stilled at Beca quiet words, "when you touch me so softly like that," grey-blue eyes fluttered open again, "it always reminds me of our first night together. I'd never had someone I just met," she rubbed an eye nervously, "touch me like they'd known me for years. There was something so familiar and safe about your touch."_

_The memories came flooding back and Chloe couldn't help but smile as a faint blush tinted her cheeks. Although she explored every inch of her fiancé's body that night and probably a thousand times since then, she still gets that same rush every time her fingers find Beca's skin._

" _Were you at all nervous about us being together that night?" Chloe asked then bit her lip._

" _I mean yes and no…" Beca thought for a few seconds then let out a hesitant breath. "Actually, I knew doing it_ _wouldn't be a problem," Chloe's soft giggle made her smile. "But the minutes leading up to it, I mean yeah I was. It wasn't that jumpy anticipation I always felt when I hadn't gotten any in a while. It was more like," the thumb was moving again and it made her shiver, "ok this girl isn't just going to be just a one time thing and I can't wait to see what that means type of feeling…What about you?"_

_Propping her head up with her hand, Chloe looked down at Beca with a smile, "Pretty much the same. Although once we got to your bedroom things became really real," she can still remember how crazy it had been to have the type of feelings she had for Beca that first night and how good it felt to have them reciprocated. "I saw the way your fingers fumbled with the buttons on your shirt and how you adorably rambled out an apology about your…"_

" _Unmade bed," Beca laughed and Chloe grinned._

" _That stuff kinda put me at ease because I knew you were feeling just like me."_

" _The stakes were higher with you, I'd never slept with someone I had an instant connection with before." Beca quickly added, "Attraction yes, but connection no."_

" _Me either…and you," Chloe dipped down and gave a kiss, "you were so amazing that night."_

_Beca gave a lazy smile, "You were too, I mean you had this air of confidence I wasn't used to at all. It was a major turn on. You're still so confident in everything you do and in the ways that you love me."_

" _Well, you've always made it very easy," Chloe answered as Beca let out another loud yawn and buried her face in her chest, making her giggle. Wiggling her fingers further under Beca's shirt she said, "Why don't you take a quick nap? I'll wake you once lunch gets here."_

_Chloe also had ulterior motives in suggesting that. She needed a few quiet minutes to sit down and regroup before she proposed._

" _No can do babe," rolling onto her back, Beca stretched and Chloe's hand instinctively moved to settle low on her stomach, "I gotta go pick it up."_

" _Why?"_

" _They said no more Christmas Day deliveries," lifting a hand Beca scratched under her nose. "It's cool though, I don't mind going out and grabbing it. I'll call and place our order on my way there."_

" _You want me to tag along?"_

" _Nahh stay here and relax, watch one of your Hallmark Channel Christmas movies…" Untangling herself, Beca stood, then bent back down a gave a quick kiss. "I'll take Jack and Blizzard along for the ride."_

" _I think you're just using them as an excuse to leave the car running with the heat cranked so you don't freeze your ass off while you run in to pay." Chloe taunted even though it was the truth._

_Beca winked, "Well you like my ass, wouldn't want to freeze it off."_

_Chloe just burst out laughing as she swatted the ass in question then fell back against the couch, "God I can't believe I'm marring you."_

" _I thought you wanted to see this ass," Beca purposely sauntered around the side of the couch, "walk down the aisle?"_

_Although Beca complained about it, she worked out three times a week and if the weather was good rode her bike to work instead of driving and in Chloe's opinion that made for one shapely and flawless butt. It was one of the first things Chloe had noticed about her fiancé and there has always been this running joke between them that whenever Beca enters a room that Chloe sees it before she sees Beca's face._

_Sitting up, Chloe looked over the back of the couch with a grin, "I'll take your ass any way I can get it. I like it naked the best," she bit her lip then released it, "although that sexy as fuck suit you wore when you took me to that fundraiser thingy is a close second. You have no idea how much self restraint I showed that night, it was so hard keeping my hands to myself and not permanently attached to your ass. And we even danced!"_

" _You and your obsession with my ass I just," Beca let out an exaggerated breath, "don't get it."_

" _You on the other hand…" Chloe wickedly grinned, "were very, very handsy that night."_

" _Oh please, I think you purposely chose that gown because of the dangerously low neckline and high slit up your left leg to temp me," Beca shot right back, although with a smirk. "You know I always," she stressed, "sit on your left because I'm left handed and you always complain I elbow you in the boob while we eat if I sit on your right. Plus, you know that having my hand on your knee has some kind of weird calming effect on me when I'm in a room with a shit ton of people." She took in a steady breath and noticed how Chloe was trying not to laugh but her eyes fucking gave it away, they were sparkling in amusement. She rolled her eyes, "Ok fine maybe I didn't need to slide it that far up your thigh during those boring ass presentations, but can you blame me?"_

" _I thought you did that because I asked you to take me out to eat afterwards because the food we ate there was overly fancy and complete shit," Chloe grinned. "Not because my outfit turned you on."_

_Beca laughed, because both the food and music had been awful at the charity fundraiser her work had paid for them to go to. She can remember the way Chloe had looked at her in pure horror when the venison salad with whatever the fuck fregola is, was set down in front of them. She distinctly remembers Chloe mentioning something about how she wasn't about to 'eat Bambi' as they downed glasses of champagne while the people around them commented how much they loved that shit. They ended up just pushing it around their plates and smiling politely hoping the food would get better, but it didn't. By the time the main course rolled around Chloe had had enough and, not so casually, turned and rather loudly demand Beca to take her someplace that had 'the greasiest onion rings and calorie riddled milkshakes on the planet' after they left._

_And that's how they ended up at_ _Pete's Kitchen at midnight dressed in formal wear shoving their faces full of some of the most unhealthy food ever and having no regrets._

" _No, you being hangry, that," Beca pointed, "that was a total turn on. I also loved how you told everyone at Pete's you wanted real food and promptly ordered chili cheese hash browns and some crazy hamburger topped with an egg." At this point they were both laughing at the memory, it was one of her personal favorite Chloe stories to tell. "I just loved how you were this super smart badass vet, classy and dressed to kill, yet underneath it all you were still the Chloe I met in Aubrey's hallway five years ago, you were still my Chloe." Chloe sat up on her knees and gently kissed her and it sent her heart aflutter. "You looked fucking beautiful," she said in awe, "and the way you smiled at me and made me laugh all night despite how awkward that whole fundraiser thing was, made my insides turn to mush. When you went to the bathroom the guy next to me in the diner said if I didn't marry you, he would."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yeah and as I watched you wander back to the table I knew I needed to ask you soon. Fuck, I almost asked you while we split that carrot cake at Pete's," Beca's face went bright red. "I literally brought the ring I bought two days earlier with me and carried it around in my jacket pocket all night."_

" _And I…" Chloe's train of thought vanished as Beca's last few sentences registered in her head. "Wait, you did?"_

" _Yeah, when I saw you enter the living room completely ready I thought," Beca shrugged as she rested her hands on the back of the couch, "well my mind went blank at first," Chloe lightly laughed, "but my next thought was, what the fuck was I waiting for."_

" _Is that why you ran back to bedroom before we left?" Chloe curiously asked and Beca nodded. "I had so much fun with you that night, it kinda would've been the perfect ending. Why didn't you ask?"_

" _I don't really know…" Beca was quiet a few seconds as her fingers drummed along the couch, "I think part of it was me still trying to wrap my head around the fact that after so many years together I had actually bought you an engagement ring, because I was excited about that. But I also think," she let out a breath, "I was scared shitless because I hadn't intended to do it so soon."_

_Chloe's heart beat faster because she was having that same kind of fear all morning too._

" _But you weren't scared last night?"_

" _I was anxious and worried about it being perfect for you because I only got one shot at it. But I wasn't really scared," Beca gave an easy smile. "I knew you loved me and that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me. If I didn't know that then I probably would've been scared."_

" _How'd you overcome those worries?"_

" _It's weird," Beca began and she noted the seriousness on Chloe's face but decided not to mention it, "when you get ready ask someone to marry you there's a lot of build up to it and there's a lot running through your head and you inevitably start to question the little inconsequential shit," she revealed. "My proposal didn't totally go as planned, I mean all of our friends were there when I wanted it to just be us and Lilly scared the shit out of us, but I just kinda told myself that it didn't really matter how I did it. The thoughtfulness in my words and actions were going to be what you really remembered."_

" _Wow…" was all Chloe said, because that really hit home._

_Beca bent down and gave another kiss before dashing off into their bedroom._

_After hearing all that, Chloe dropped back down onto the couch and held out her left hand and admired her ring with a soft smile. She never knew it was possible to be this in love with someone like she is with Beca._

_Laying down, Chloe sighed as she stared out the windows. She should quit procrastinating and just ask Beca to marry her. She doesn't know what she's waiting for anymore, Beca was right there's nothing to be worried about, she's ready and she knows Beca loves her more than anything. This wasn't about outdoing each other, it was about showing the person she loves just how much she loves them._

_The couch dipped near Chloe's feet and she turned her eyes to her fiancé and then laughed seeing Beca wearing the Taco Bell hot sauce themed socks that matched the sweater she'd been wearing since the second she opened that gift. Seeing how happy Beca was wearing these things like that like it was totally normal just made Chloe laugh harder._

" _What? This is seriously this is one of the best gifts I've ever gotten!" Beca grinned as she looked down at her new sweater and smoothed it out. "It was unexpected yet something I never knew I always wanted."_

" _Well your love for Taco Bell can now been seen by all," Chloe giggled as she used her toes to lift the edge of Beca's jeans up so she could fully see the socks._

" _People are going to be so jealous of my swag," Beca bragged._

_Wiggling her cold toes under her love's thighs, Chloe said, "I knew you'd love it."_

_Reaching out, Beca ran a hand up and down Chloe's calve soothingly, "You're seriously the best gift giver."_

" _Well in that case," Chloe bit her lip. She knew once she said this there was no turning back. Releasing it she just went for it, "I've got one more for you."_

_Beca's eyes darted to Chloe's, "But…"_

" _But you won't get it until you get back from picking up lunch."_

_Beca stilled her hand, "Chlo…"_

" _Before you say anything, I was going to give it to you this morning," Chloe rushed out, "but I chickened out for my own stupid and selfish reasons. Now though," she gave a firm nod to reassure herself, "I'm over it and I'm just gonna do it."_

_Beca digested that and how unusually flustered Chloe was acting. Chloe never really got overly nervous about anything, especially not a Christmas gift. Gift giving was one of Chloe's specialties and she was usually excited to give out presents she'd spent hours and sometimes days thoughtfully picking out. So, Beca's really not sure how to interpret this kind of reaction._

_Turning slightly, Beca took Chloe's feet and placed them in her lap then slid a little closer._

" _You do know that whatever it is," Beca's fingers drummed against Chloe's shins, "I'll probably love. I've loved everything you've ever given me, even that crazy snowman beanie you bought me on our first date. Babe I…"_

" _No, I know," Chloe placed a hand over her eyes and let out an apprehensive breath. "It's just that I've been buzzing about our engagement and have been kinda in this happy daze all morning that I allowed one aspect of this gift to get in my head." She dropped her hand and found Beca gently smiling at her. "So it's not you, I promise."_

_Ok, so now Beca understood what was going on. Sometimes Chloe had a habit of overthinking things, even simple things, and convincing herself that it was a big deal when it actually wasn't. It didn't happen often and usually Beca tries to steer clear of the subject until Chloe works things out for herself. Sometimes it took a few hours sometimes a few days, but eventually Beca knew it would be brought up again._

" _It's ok," Beca just smiled as she began running her hand up and down Chloe's leg again, "take your time and when you're ready, I'm ready." Chloe nodded in appreciation. "Babe do you need a cuddle?"_

_The first true smile Beca had seen in the last few minutes appeared._

" _I can always use a cuddle," Chloe softly answered._

_Shifting her weight Beca wiggled her way in between Chloe and the couch cushions and her grunts of struggle to fit in the narrow space earned her a giggle. It was exactly what she was going for and she knew that lunch could wait a few more minutes._

_Burying her face in a shoulder, Beca then slipped a hand to rest low on Chloe's stomach. When Chloe relaxed into her embrace, she happily sighed._

" _I love how you hold me and how you make my heart calm," Chloe smiled as she reflected back on the how stupid she'd been letting this whole proposal thing get into her head. "Even when I'm worried about something you know nothing about you can somehow get me to relax."_

" _I'll tell you a secret," Beca propped her chin on Chloe's shoulder, "I do it because I love you," she nuzzled her nose into Chloe's cheek. "I love you more than anything," she kissed the corner of Chloe's mouth, "and I made it my mission in life to be the person who took care of you."_

" _Well, you're damn good at it."_

" _I never told you this," Beca whispered, "but after our very first night together, while you were in the shower, I called Stacie and told her I was going to marry you someday."_

_Chloe cocked her head and Beca saw bright blue eyes reflecting back all the love she felt._

" _You really have loved me from day one, haven't you?" Chloe quietly asked._

" _I'm pretty sure I have and I know you have too," Beca gently smiled as she tucked a strand of red hair behind an ear. "And I know we joked about it, but kissing a stranger was the best decision I ever made."_

" _Hey, if I remember correctly, you originally tried to get out of it," Chloe teased. "But my good looks and persuasive ways made you cave so quickly."_

" _From my perspective, I caved," Beca rolled her eyes, but laughed anyway, "because I didn't want to face Fat Amy's consequences and go streaking in a blizzard."_

_Chloe grinned, "I wouldn't have minded that, it would've been a preview for what I was going to get up close and personal with later that night."_

" _Dude, you," Beca laughed and pointed down, "totally wanted to see what I was working with didn't you?"_

" _Guilty, but I probably could've gotten you to run naked for me in the snow even though we'd kissed," Chloe winked, "your love for me was undeniable at that point."_

" _Which reminds me, this love I have for you," Beca heard and felt Chloe's laugh and it warmed her whole body she was so glad Chloe wasn't worried anymore, "it has made me do some pretty sketchy things over the years."_

_Chloe laughed, "I thought you liked living in sketchy town."_

" _Oh, I do," Beca sat up slightly, "but let's be honest here, only you and your highly persuasive ways could've ever gotten me to do things like go with you to that nude beach in Cali during your spring break two years ago. I would not," she punched the word, "have done that shit on my own or even on a dare."_

_Chloe shivered, she'll admit that wasn't one of her brightest ideas, "True and I loved seeing you naked and tanning beside me, but unfortunately there were creepy dudes who liked watching us too."_

_Beca just laughed, "I'm just glad we mutually agreed to never_ _do that again."_

_Chloe giggled as she slightly turned in Beca's arms and kissed smiling lips, "I love you and I love how you willingly participate in slightly questionable activities for me."_

" _I love you too…" Beca smiled down, "and I'd love nothing more than to continue reminiscing on the crazy shit we've done together, but I," she tapped her fiancés nose, "need to go get lunch. Tradition doesn't stop in our house."_

" _Can you order me some pot stickers?"_

_Beca wiggled her eyebrows as she sat up, "If I say yes will it get me laid after we eat?"_

" _Maybe…" pushing herself up, Chloe easily slipped her legs over Beca's hips and shimmed her ass down into place which earned her a slight groan of satisfaction. Bracing her arms on the back of the couch she leaned in closer and whispered, "If you add in an order of those fried sugar donuts I'll let you feel me up under the blanket while we watch a movie later."_

_Beca indifferently shrugged, "Eh, I'm gonna do that anyways. Entice me further…"_

" _Fine at the pub crawl tomorrow I'll buy you," Chole wiggled her eye brows, "a giant bag of that awful chocolate covered popcorn you love to snack on while we watch Christmas Vacation at the last stop."_

" _Deal! But because I'm awesome," Beca rolled her eyes because she was totally blowing her leverage here, "I'll buy you a bag of the cheddar bacon flavored one you love."_

" _You're the best!" Chloe grinned. "For that I'll let you hold my hand during the movie."_

" _Awe it'll be just like our first date."_

_Chloe will admit, how that handhold came to be was pretty slick on Beca's part. They'd arrived late to the final stop on the pub crawl and barely had time to grab the last bags of gourmet popcorn, chocolate and cheddar bacon flavored, a couple of beers and get settled before the movie started. They ended up having to set up the collapsible chairs Beca had brought with her towards the back of the packed room. It wasn't the most ideal place to sit, but Chloe didn't really care. They could still see the movie screen and were close to the bar, but mainly she was happy because she was with Beca on their very first real date outside of Beca's condo._

_Chloe can remember exactly when Beca took her hand because they'd been cracking up as Cousin Eddie informed everyone that his "shitter was full." She had unknowingly placed her hand on top of Beca's as they laughed together. During that time Beca had ever so casually turned her palm over and laced their fingers together in an almost effortless move. She tried to hide the way the simple act made butterflies erupt in her stomach, but she's pretty sure she failed when she felt a warm blush tint her cheeks. Beca's touch had been just as electric then as it had been the night before when they were both wearing significantly less clothes. However, Beca didn't mention any of that, instead she leaned over and kissed her in a way that Chloe can't really describe but distinctly remember taking her breath away._

" _Will you take me to the same restaurant we went to afterwards?" Chloe asked._

" _Anything you want love," Beca smiled up into blue eyes._

" _You're awesome!" Chloe proclaimed then loudly kissed Beca's cheek and hopped off the couch. "Now, I'm gonna go find our pups and get them ready to roll with you."_

_Beca just laughed as she watched Chloe float out of the room._

_The trip to the Chinese restaurant was fairly relaxing as far as Beca was concerned. The snow from last night had been cleared but the roads were still pretty much deserted. So, she took the long way to their favorite Chinese restaurant so she could stop, per Chloe's instructions, at that 'cute little dog park' in downtown, so Blizzard could 'get the feel of the city.' However, it was mainly Jack who had all the fun on that impromptu field trip. Blizzard seemed to prefer being holed up in her warm jacket while sleeping, which she really could relate too because it was fucking cold out._

_In any case, Beca snapped a few shots of Blizzard napping in her arms and of Jack bolting across the empty dog park chasing after his beloved tennis ball and sent them all to Chloe. Once that was done she loaded their little family in her SUV, called the Chinese restaurant and placed her order. Along the way she cranked the music and the three of them had a mini-jam session to the Eagle's 'Hotel California'_ _when it came on the classic rock station._

_During the whole ride, Beca couldn't get over how much her life had changed in less than a day and how much happier that made her. Not that it wasn't perfect before because it was, now it was just a little more enhanced. She was getting married, she was going to have a wife and the life she'd always dreamed about._

_Turning into her building's parking garage, Beca made her way up to her usual spot and pulled in next to Chloe's car. As she reached for her wallet she paused and looked down at her left hand. It kind of looked bare and normally she wouldn't care, but she was engaged now and she kind of wanted everyone to know that. She didn't have an engagement ring and she didn't even own a ring that remotely looked like one either. Hell, she didn't even really own any rings, her thing was watches which she had rather large collection of._

_Shoving her wallet and phone in her jacket pocket, Beca quickly hopped out of the SUV and opened the back door. Attaching Jack's leash, she moved away and let him jump down to the concrete. Next up was Blizzard who clearly wasn't having any of the jumping business yet and ended up just staring at her until she picked him up and set him on the ground next to his new brother. Snagging the takeout bags, she closed and locked all the doors, and they made their way over to the elevators._

_On their way up to the top floor, Beca couldn't help but look down at her left hand again. Even though she'd known Chloe would want her to wear a wedding band, she really felt like she needed an engagement ring too. As the elevator dinged and they stepped off, Beca figured she'd run the idea by Chloe over lunch. Maybe tomorrow, while they were out picking up puppy essentials for Blizzard, they could swing by the jewelry store and have a look around and maybe pick something out together._

_When Beca set the takeout bags on the kitchen counter she noted how unusually quiet their home was, especially on Christmas day. Chloe was never one to just sit in complete silence, at the very least music would be playing as background noise to whatever her future wife was doing. And Beca loved coming home to that, even when they'd first started dating it always made her feel so domestic and like her home was lived in and finally warm and inviting. Except Beca got none of that this afternoon, all she heard was silence._

_That's when it hit Beca and she grinned, Chloe was probably chatting to her mom over Skype again. As they ate breakfast the two had practically gushed all morning over the proposal and their wedding location. So, she can pretty much guess that Chloe and her mom were already making plans to go dress shopping while Charlotte was in town next week. Which she thought was a little early but then again, holy shit, she was totally getting married in like five months._

_Rounding the corner and strolling into their bedroom, Beca came to a halt near their bed seeing Chloe in their small study holding a small square box in one hand and a piece of paper in the other. Chloe was intently reading the paper with the same look Beca had seen a thousand times at their kitchen table while Chloe looked over piles and piles of textbooks and lecture notes. When Chloe started pacing, Beca just silently moved closer with a small smile._

_Instead of disturbing her fiancé, Beca decided to hang just outside the edge of their study and just watch. It was crazy how beautiful Chloe was even when she had her thinking face on. Whatever Chloe was reading was important and she hated interrupting when Chloe was in this zone._

_Resting her shoulder against the edge of the archway, Beca kept everything but her head out of view as she watched Chloe set the paper down on the edge of the couch then walk towards the windows. Even though Beca could tell Chloe was nervous about something, there was still this effortless gracefulness that was all Chloe Beale._

" _Beca, I…" Beca's eyes snapped to the back of Chloe's head, "I had no idea I'd ever find someone as perfect as you. I constantly call you perfect because you are, you're perfect in every way and you're the perfect person for me." There was a slight hesitation as Chloe drew in a breath. "That's why I want to marry you…No, damn it, that's not right."_

_As Chloe let out an annoyed sigh and stepped back over to the paper on the couch, Beca ducked her head out of view. She heard paper ruffling and when she turned back she saw Chloe had now pressed the small box to her forehead as she stared down at the paper in her hand with a frown._

" _I should've said…" Beca watched blue eyes scan the paper in silence. "I should've said, Beca you've been there for me in every way possible and that's just one of the thousands of reasons why I can't wait to marry you."_

_The tone in Chloe's voice indicated to Beca that she was desperately trying to memorize the words that were written._

" _Then I'm supposed to do this," Chloe brought the box down and cracked it open and that's when Beca officially stopped breathing. She watched with wide eyes as Chloe's shaky fingers opened the small box and removed a ring. "Next, I'm supposed to say," Chloe let out a sigh as she looked down at the paper again, "oh right I'm supposed to get down on one knee here…You get down on one knee first Chloe," stooping down she held the ring up, "then you ask her."_

_That last bit was just a verbal reminder and it was something Chloe did often when she studied for a lab practical or needed to memorize some kind of medical procedure. It was yet another thing Beca had heard a thousand times except this time there was nothing medical or school related to it. This was something entirely different, this was Chloe practicing a marriage proposal._

" _Beca will you marry me?"_

_Beca was brought out of her trance hearing her name and that question and her eyes shifted back to Chloe from where they'd been staring at the ring in disbelief. Chloe was actually proposing to her, like for real, and to say Beca was surprised, well that would be an understatement. She was fucking floored._

_Beca watched Chloe drop her hand then slump her shoulders as she stood._

" _Why does that sound so robotic and predictable? Maybe if I…" Chloe paced as she thought. Eventually Chloe nodded to herself and did an abrupt about face back to her original spot. Getting back down on one knee, Beca watched Chloe try it again. "Babe, I love you…you've been the love of my life since the day I met you and I want…" Chloe let out this shaky breath and Beca held hers, "and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. So," the ring came back into view and Beca noted how it sparkled in the sunlight from the windows, "will you marry me?"_

_The very first instinct Beca had was to blurt out a very loud yes, but she held off as she tried to gather her emotions. Even though she's pretty sure she came in at the tail end of Chloe's rehearsal, she knew it didn't matter._

_This was the last thing on Beca's mind this afternoon and it honestly wasn't something she ever imagined Chloe doing. Although as she stood there watching Chloe drop her hand and reread her note, which Beca suspects is a finely crafted speech, she completely understands why Chloe was at a loss for words and so emotional last night. She isn't one for crying, but she doesn't even try to stop the tears from slipping silently down her cheeks._

_Chloe had always jokingly suggested she'd be too much of a 'blubbering mess' to propose and had always envisioned Beca doing the asking. So, seeing how Chloe had stepped out of her comfort zone made Beca yet again realize just how amazing Chloe is. Being married to this woman was going to be the highlight of Beca's entire fucking life._

_Looking back over at her fiancé, Beca saw Chloe standing again and biting her lip as she stared down at the paper in her hands. Chloe was so nervous and that meant she was being…well she was being Chloe by overpreparing for this. It was the exact opposite of the way Beca had done things last night. Last night Beca had pretty much winged everything she said. The only thing she had planned was doing it at Aubrey's Christmas party and in the hallway where they'd shared so many firsts._

_Using the back of her hand, Beca wiped the tears from her cheeks. She was about to say something when Chloe started talking again._

" _Ok," Chloe started to drop down onto one knee but quickly corrected and stood up straight again, "it's time for one last run through."_

_There was a brief pause and Beca bit back a laugh as Chloe sat on the edge of the couch and propped up a pillow next to her, then placed the ring back in its box and set it and her paper in her lap. It was obvious that the pillow was supposed to be her._

_Chloe anxiously ran her hands along her thighs, "Bec, you know I love you, you're my everything. You said earlier that love makes you do crazy things and well I'm crazy about you and have been for as long as I've known you. I love…" Chloe looked down at the paper again and frowned, all of this last minute cramming wasn't paying off right now, "I love everything about you. I love how you…" with a frustrated sigh she picked the paper back up and just read it, "I love how you know me better than I know myself. I love how you find little ways to make me smile and to laugh throughout the day. I love how you kiss me and hold my hand. And I love how when we're apart I always know you're thinking about me just as much as I'm thinking about you."_

_There were tears in Chloe's eyes now as they moved between the paper and the propped up pillow and Beca just freely let hers fall as she silently listened. Chloe's voice was wobbly and a little gravelly, but it was full of emotion and it meant everything to Beca. This was the side of Chloe she loved so much, the one that was a mixture of a little bit of crazy and a whole lot of fun-loving energy, but also who wore her heart on her sleeve._

" _But most of all, I love how confident you are in loving me," Chloe continued and Beca finally saw a tear fall onto the paper, "I love how you're the one who has shown me what it's really like to be loved so completely by someone and I love how you've spent the last five years of your life showing me that."_

_A soft sniffle sounded in the otherwise quiet room and Beca just smiled as she wiped away her own tears._

" _I'm so glad my flight got canceled and my phone died that Christmas Eve because if not I wouldn't have gotten the opportunity to kiss you or to fall in love with you." Chloe tone was more confident now. "Whenever I look back on that night, I'm always hit with the realization that it was one of the most special nights of my life."_

_Beca heart beat faster, she knew exactly what Chloe was talking about because she had felt it too._

" _When you walked me home all I could think about was how I barely knew you, but that I also wanted to know as much about you, even if I had to spend my entire life doing it. You've been it for me since the moment I saw you and every time I look at you, you make my heart flutter in this way that I can't," Chloe wiped a tear away and so did Beca, "I can't even begin to describe. You're the most important person in my life, you're my biggest supporter and the person I can always count on. Bec, with you by my side I feel like I can do anything," Chloe took in another deep breath as her eyes scanned the paper. "I love spending my life with you and I love how special you make me feel…"_

_Beca quietly moved into the room as Chloe picked up the ring box._

" _Babe, I love you…"_

" _I love you too," Beca spoke making Chloe jump, "and my answer is yes."_

_Chloe's face dropped and she immediately stood when Beca came around the opposite end of the couch._

" _How much of that did you hear?" Chloe quietly asked with her eyes closed in a way that Beca knew meant she was praying that this wasn't happening yet._

" _Enough," stepping into Chloe's personal space, Beca slid her arms around her love's waist_

_Chloe let out a small huff of embarrassment making Beca smile because it held a double meaning. It meant that Chloe was glad to have finally revealed what she'd been planning, but that she was also slightly upset it didn't pan out as planned._

" _You weren't supposed to find out this way," Chloe's tone was mildly upset, but there was this small hit of relief behind it._

" _That's ok," Beca brushed their lips together in a simple kiss. Peeling away, Chloe plopped down on the couch and held her face in her hands. "Babe, it was perfect, I loved it. I loved watching you…"_

" _But there's no surprise now, I blew it."_

_Beca crouched down and placed her hands on Chloe's knees, "You didn't blow any…"_

" _I was going to ask you after dinner…" Chloe dropped her hands with a defeated sigh. "I was going to do it right in the middle us watching It's a Wonderful Life. I was going to offer to make us hot chocolate and when I brought our mugs back I was just gonna do it. I was gonna ask you to marry me. I know it's not very creative and it's not how I envisioned asking you," she picked the box up and stared down at it, "I wanted to ask you in a very sweet and romantic way." She looked back up at Beca, "I-I've had this ring for weeks and I still wanted to ask even though we got engaged last night and I chickened out this morning. Babe, I love you and you made me feel so special," she stressed, "last night and I had hoped to do the same for you and now I ruined it…by over practicing when I knew you were on your way upstairs."_

_Chloe's face flushed bright red from having rambled all that off in one go without hardly taking a breath. It made Beca's heart flutter and it made her fall in love all over again with how sincere and genuine Chloe was being._

" _I'll say it again," Beca gently cupped Chloe's cheeks, "you didn't ruin anything, I liked this way better. Loved it in fact. So please don't cry," she brushed away a stray tear then gave a soft kiss. "You know you could've thrown a ring at me as you went to the bathroom and said 'you wanna do this thing with me' and I would've still said yes."_

_Chloe shook with laugher at that as she sat up straighter, "Why do you have to be so perfect? This is exactly why I love you and want to marry you. You can somehow manage to make me smile even though I'm really freaking out about something I shouldn't be freaking out about."_

_Taking the paper and ring box, Beca set them on the small side table then move to sit on the couch, "Chloe…"_

_Chloe dropped her forehead down to Beca's shoulder, "Of all the things I could ever want perfect, I wanted this to be it. I wanted this to be my shining moment."_

" _Look at me Chlo," Beca wiggled her shoulder, lightly nudging Chloe who reluctantly sat back up. "I love you and to me your shining moment comes every time I see you and every time you smile at me."_

" _But you didn't even hear everything I wrote," Chloe blindly reached for the paper, which Beca quickly stopped._

" _I heard enough…"_

" _But I spent a week writing this."_

" _Chloe," taking Chloe's face in her hands Beca gently smiled, "despite how much you've clearly written, which I'm blown away by," she lightly stroked blushing cheeks, "and despite how many times you've practiced, my answer will always be the same," her eyes were stinging with tears, "my answer to you will always be yes ." Chloe's face softened and a smile slipped on her face. "And if for some reason I wasn't clear, I'll say it again, yes I want to marry you."_

" _Yeah?" Chloe asked hopefully._

_Beca found that question to be kind of ironic considering they were already engaged, but she didn't say anything because she knew exactly how Chloe was feeling right now. When Chloe had said yes last night Beca had needed to hear it twice too._

" _Yes…" Chloe surged forward and connected their lips making Beca laugh and feel just as giddy as Chloe probably felt last night. "Although," she began with a hint of a smirk after they separated, "if you want I can pretend I know nothing and you can properly ask me right now."_

" _You'd do that for me?" Chloe bit her lip._

" _I think it's pretty much a given that I'd do anything for you," Beca winked and Chloe kissed her lips softly again. "Besides while I was out getting lunch I thought my left ring finger looked a little bare. So," they grinned at each other, "I could use an engagement ring."_

_Chloe didn't waste any time picking back up the ring box and her speech._

" _I umm think I still need this," Chloe began smoothing it out on her lap._

_Beca gently placed her hand over Chloe fidgeting ones and smiled._

" _I've tried my best," Chloe took in another shaky breath, "to memorize every word, but I'm too nervous," her fingers fiddled with the corners of the paper, "I never thought I'd be this nervous, about getting everything I want to say wrong."_

" _Trust me when I say this," Beca dramatically paused then rushed out, "I know the feeling."_

_Chloe just laughed, "Good to know."_

" _So, hit me with it Dr. Beale," Chloe was just about to speak when Beca quickly added, "Although I have one condition."_

" _What?"_

" _I want that paper when you're done…"_

" _Why?"_

_Beca just lightly laughed because why wouldn't she want the speech that Chloe had spent hours creating. For all practical purposes she admits to not being an overly sentimental person, but she'll treasure that piece of paper just as much as Chloe for the rest of her life._

" _Because it's from you and it's from your heart," Beca gently said. "I know that paper is a very personal and private thing for you and you can keep it if you want, but I want it because I want to frame it and place it somewhere where I can be reminded of you and this moment every day."_

" _Well," Chloe swiped away a stray tear, "I can't say no to that."_

_Beca winked as Chloe let out a long stream of calming air, "And I'll never say no to you…"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Liked it, loved it or hated it? I want to know your thoughts, so drop me a review or shoot me a PM and let me know what you think!
> 
> So that was Chloe's proposal! For the forth and final chapter you'll get to see Beca's which I left as a clifhanger on part 2 and their honeymoon destication!...And the best news is, it's is written and my awesome beta has already checked it over, so expect it late this weekend or sometimes this week!
> 
> Until next time...


	4. They Get Engaged (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm back with the final installment of Flannel Sheets and Mistletoe! I know I promised to have this up sooner, but life, work and vacations happened. However the delay did allow me to add a little something extra at the end to kind of round this fic out and make it a little longer for you guys! So I hope you enjoy!
> 
> The first part of this chapter picks up where the present day left off in chapter three. And the flashback parts picks up right where the flashback part in chapter two left off. So, basically right before Beca proposes.
> 
> Once again I can not thank my buddy sugarlandaddicts enough for being my amazingly awesome beta throughout this whole thing and through everything I write really! She rocks!
> 
> Disclaimer: Any PP references aren't mine and I don't own anything!
> 
> We saw Chloe's proposal, now let's see Beca's...On with the show!

**Present Day -** **University of Aberdeen, King's College Chapel**

"Ok, it's time," Beca laughed seeing her fiancé float away from her and over to a nearby chair, "for your wedding gift! Then we'll go take our pictures!"

"Dude, we're really doing pictures… _now_?" Beca exaggerated.

"Yep!" Bending slightly, Chloe picked up a small neatly wrapped gift. "But we're also doing some at the distillery after we're you know," she turned around and winked, "married."

Beca was dumbfounded, they'd never talked about any of this, especially pictures at distillery, but she will admit it was an awesome idea. They'd picked a small family run place instead of one of the huge well known ones. When they'd gone out to finalize their reception menu and cake flavor, they'd taken a private tour, and both of them and their families found the grounds, and surrounding area, absolutely beautiful. More beautiful than what they'd seen online or could ever have imagined.

"Babe, when did you decide to do that?" Beca asked.

"After the tour," Chloe simply said as she stepped back over. "When you and my dad went off with the guide to see how they make the barrels and left us behind in the giftshop. I casually tossed out how it'd be neat to have a few pictures taken here and our moms loved the idea. So, I asked," she grinned proudly, "and they said yes. It'll be super quick, I promise. We're getting a group shot too and will send it as part of our thank you card…"

"I swear, you think of everything," Beca smiled.

"I just want to remember everything about this day," Chloe countered as she busied herself fixing a bow on top of a dark purple, Beca's favorite color, wrapped gift.

"It's almost like you planned everything, even coming in here," Beca waved around with a little chuckle, "to find me."

"Because I did…"

"I knew it was suspicious that door was open."

Looking up from the gift Chloe cracked a smile, because her mom and dad had done that as soon as Jessica set out to find Beca. She'd also strategically sent messages to both Stacie and Beca's mom yesterday so that they would lightly suggest Beca go out and 'get some air' while they went on a 'campus tour.' There was no tour, Stacie and Beca's mom came to Chloe's dressing room and waited until Chloe got the text from Jessica that Beca was on her way back inside. Nothing else needed to be done, because Beca's general curiosity took care of everything else.

Chloe gave a triumphant smile, "I wanted this special moment between us and guess what? Those guys," she nodded in the direction of the two photographers making Beca's eyes shift away briefly, "caught it all. I didn't tell you because you act weird sometimes when you're nervous and you know people are watching."

"I do not," Beca began to protest and then shut her mouth and finally laughed. "Ok, you're right."

"I just wanted you to be yourself, I wanted a genuine reaction, kinda like the first time we met. I didn't want something fake and manufactured." Chloe had debated telling Beca, but in the end she's glad she set things up this way. "I love you and you love me and I'm pretty sure we captured something magical in those pictures."

"Well you're _very_ sneaky Dr. Beale, but I love it," Beca grinned as Chloe pecked her lips. "And I'll take that as payback for keeping our honeymoon location a secret for months."

"Are you ever going to tell me?" Chloe held out her gift, then quickly pulled it back. "Because I can easily keep _more_ than just my gift from you," she suggestively stated. "If you catch my drift."

Beca playfully pondered the thought as she looked Chloe up and down. Honest to god, Chloe looked like she was about to jump out of her skin if she didn't find out soon. And Beca will admit, even she had a hard time keeping this location a secret once she had everything planned.

"I guess," Beca dragged out, "I can let you know."

"Yes!" Chloe screamed and it lightly echoed around them making them laugh.

"But first I have something for you too, just let me go grab it," all Beca did was look in the direction Chloe was pointing and there sitting on a chair was her gifts. "When the fuck did that stuff get here?"

"Your mom and Stacie were in on this too," Chloe watched curiously as Beca picked up a bag and a small stuffed giraffe and zebra. "Babe why do you have kids toys?"

"Oh, these are clues to our honeymoon location, but first," Beca nonchalantly held up the giftbag and let it dangle from her finger, "I have to give you this."

Chloe instantly recognized the color of the bag, it was from her _favorite_ jewelry store, the one where Beca had gotten her engagement ring.

"Can I go first?" Chloe asked and Beca just nodded wearing a gentle smile. "So, this isn't a typical wedding gift," taking in a deep breath she nervously fiddled with the bow on top of the small box, "honestly I had no idea what to get you. I just knew it needed to be special and thoughtful. And then one day it hit me."

The idea came from of all things, the background photo on Beca's laptop. For the past two years Beca has been obsessed with the street artist who calls himself Alec Monopoly. Every time Chloe turned around Beca was changing her laptop background picture to something this guy had done but it always involved the classic _Monopoly Man_ in some way. So how could Chloe not get a gift that involved this artist.

Handing the small gift over after Beca set her things down, Chloe could hardly contain her excitement as Beca began unwrapping it.

Crumpling up the purple paper, Beca raised an eyebrow seeing the Tag Heuer logo, "A watch?"

"This is an added bonus," Chloe excitedly said, "because your real gift was too big to bring with me."

Opening the box, a grin spread across Beca's face when she saw the watch had the Alec Monopoly logo. The watch face had a bright blue background and the Monopoly Man laying on green stacks of money and spray painted numbers representing each hour.

"This is fucking amazing Chlo!" Removing the watch, Beca held it up to examine it closer. "This is legit the real thing, right?"

Chloe tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and nodded, "It is, but check the bottom of the box…" she bit her lip in anticipation.

Handing the watch to her fiancé, Beca removed a small handwritten card with a sketch of Jack and Blizzard on the front. Opening it up a she found a photo and a note in Chloe's classic loopy handwriting.

_Bec,_

_You've made my life complete and my dream of marrying you is hours away from becoming a reality. I can't wait to say 'I do' and officially become your wife. You're everything I've ever wanted and so much more…I love you and thank you for taking a chance and kissing a stranger under that mistletoe!_

_XOXO,_

_Chloe_

_P.S. I hope you can find a place for this at home…_

Closing the card Beca looked at the photo in her other hand. It was another Alec Monopoly picture, this time titled 'Monopoly Standing on Private Jet, 2'. It had a bright pink background with money bags and dollar bills floating around a bright white jet plane and the Monopoly Man standing on top the plane's stairs. And in the bottom righthand corner was the artist's spray painted signature.

Beca's heart was beating out of her chest, "Does this mean what I think it means?" Chloe just nodded with a wide grin. "You got this for me?" Chloe nodded again, this time more enthusiastically. "Wow Chlo, I-I don't know what to say."

"You like it right?"

"I love it!"

"The minute I saw this," Chloe tapped the photo, "I knew you'd love it."

"Where did you even find something like this?"

"There was a gallery in Miami showing some of his things and when Jessica and I went to our conference last month, we went there one night." Beca was watching Chloe with rapt attention and it made her heart flutter. "This was hanging all alone on a wall in the very back and the minute I stepped up to it, I told Jess this was the one." Beca's grin was huge and it said more than words could ever express. "So, I bought it and it'll be delivered the week we get back from our honeymoon."

Beca finally spoke after a prolonged silence, "I love this guy's stuff, but I never thought I'd actually get anything by him. This must have cost you a fortune."

Chloe just laughed because she initially went into that gallery hoping to buy a couple of limited edition prints and have them professionally framed. Although there were a couple of outrageously expensive pieces, there were a select few on display that weren't and this particular painting just happened to be one of them.

"Not really," Chloe smiled. "Even with the watch, which the gallery gave me a deal on, it was within the ballpark of what I wanted to spend."

"So, this," Beca held up the picture for Chloe to see, "is actually going to hang in our house?"

"Yep, wherever you want," Chloe nodded.

"Thank you, I love it," Beca gave a quick kiss. "Hands down best gift ever. Well, second best gift ever after this," she wiggled her engagement ring as Chloe silently patted herself on the shoulder. "Can I wear this today?"

"Only if you want too," Chloe laughed as Beca quickly held out her arm, a clear indication that she did in fact want to. As she gently secured it to her love's wrist she said, "I know you couldn't resist a good watch, you love watches."

Beca did love watches, she has a whole drawer at home devoted to them and she didn't limit herself to just one style either. Hers ranged from delicate and sophisticated to large and bulky and colorful. And the price point didn't matter either, she owned Swatches and Movado's and now, she adjusted the watch so it sat comfortably on her wrist, a Tag Heuer.

"I needed something blue," Beca commented as she held out her arm to admire it. "You sure you want this in our wedding pictures?"

"I just want you to be happy, so wear it and fuck what anyone says."

"You've been around me too long," Beca laughed as she gave another quick kiss. "Now it's my turn," she bent to pick up Chloe's gift again. "So, I know you've been struggling to find something blue."

"I just couldn't find anything I really loved," Chloe answered as she took the bag.

"And I still don't see anything," Beca gave Chloe another quick once over, "blue on you except your gorgeous," Chloe flushed pink as she accepted the bag, "blue eyes."

"You've been telling me for months that's all you needed," Chloe joked.

"I know and it is," Beca winked. "But I still want you to have something blue," Chloe began removing the tissue paper, "and I hope this will help."

Pulling out a small rectangle box Chloe opened it and gasped, inside was a simple smile pendent made with sapphires and set on a barely visible white gold chain. She must have looked at something similar a hundred times but with yellow diamonds. It was exactly the 'something blue' she'd been looking for, Beca had picked perfectly.

"Here, let me," Beca gently removed the necklace from the box then stepped behind Chloe who lifted her hair. "I know you wanted minimal jewelry today," Chloe dipped down as she secured the latch then dropped her hands, "but these reminded me of you and I couldn't say no."

"It's beautiful Bec," Chloe said adjusting the necklace as she turned to face her fiancé, "I love it."

"You're welcome," Beca reached for the bag again then held it out. "There's one other thing in there for you."

Pulling out a smaller square box, Chloe knew exactly what it was, "Earrings too? Bec this is too much."

"There's a small caveat about these…" Beca heard Chloe gasp again as she set the empty giftbag aside. Turning back, she saw Chloe's eyes shining with tears. "The ones that matched the necklace were fucking ugly, and completely not your style." Chloe's eyes shifted back to hers and she couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. "So, _I designed_ these myself," she rushed out.

Chloe was at a loss for words, this was way more than she ever expected. Each earring had a solid blue sapphire surrounded by small diamonds, they were so pretty. But the thing that made them beautiful was knowing that Beca had sat down and _created_ them herself.

"I also picked out every stone because I wanted to make sure it was perfect. Just like you." Beca watched Chloe take off her current earrings and replace them with the new ones.

"There's that romantic side I love," Chloe stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Beca. "You are the sweetest person ever," holding Beca's gaze she simply said, "thank you, they are perfect," then softly kissed Beca's lips. "I'm so lucky to be your wife."

"Future wife," Beca corrected with an easy smile, "well," she checked her new watch, "we've got a little less than two hours now until it's official."

They kissed again and Chloe knew she'd have to touch up her makeup, but she didn't care, and she let a couple tears slip out. Pulling back, she felt the pads of Beca's thumbs gently drying them. When she opened her eyes, she saw nothing but love in those grey-blue eyes, god she adored this woman.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Beca quickly wiped under her own eyes, trying not to smudge her eyeliner, but laughed, "we aren't even married yet and you've already made me cry twice."

Chloe chuckled as she fanned her face, "So, I know we're having a moment and I love it, but I'm super intrigued about this elusive honeymoon you've been keeping a secret."

"Right that!" Stepping over to a chair, Beca picked up the giraffe and zebra stuffed animals again. "So, these little guys," she wiggled them, fuck she was so stoked about this, "are a big clue…"

"I don't get any other hints?" Chloe curiously asked.

"Africa, and not Weezer's remake of Toto's classic song…I wanted to put these guys," Beca held the stuffed animals out but kept her eyes trained on them, "in your hotel room last night after the rehearsal dinner, but your mom wouldn't give me your room key." She chanced a glance and found Chloe knowingly smiling. Shrugging she laughed, "She was worried I wouldn't want to leave or whatever, which isn't entirely false."

Chloe just softly chuckled as she took the stuffed animals and began inspecting them. There wasn't anything unusual about them, they were kids toys that she could've picked up anywhere. There were no special markings or logos but as she lifted the giraffe, Beca's first clue replayed in her mind, Africa and not the song. And then it was like a light switch was flipped on in her brain and her eyes shot to Beca's.

"Like Africa, _Africa_?" Chloe asked dumbfounded.

"I figured we'd take some time to do somethings we never had," Beca lightly sang.

"A safari?" Beca slowly nodded making Chloe's smile grow bigger by the second. "Bec, oh my god!" Grasping one of her fiancés arms she hopped up and down excitedly. "But I thought we were going to some Greek island for two weeks?"

"So, like you don't want to go on a safari in Tanzania with me?" Beca joked. "Cause, you know, I _can_ cancel."

"No, I mean, yes of course I do, are you crazy?" Chloe lightly slapped Beca's arm, "And stop that, you always do that misleading question thing when I'm excited."

"In answer to your question, yes babe," Beca held back a laugh as Chloe's bright blue eyes went wide, "we're going on a honeymoon safari in Africa."

Chloe let out an eager breath, "I've wanted to do that since well," she placed a hand on her forehead, "since forever, since I knew I wanted to become a vet."

"I know."

"But _you_ ," Chloe pointed her finger, "you had me _convinced_ we were going to some beach resort."

Beca just laughed, "Oh dear future wife, that's still in the honeymoon plans."

"So, we're going to Africa _and_ Greece?" Chloe asked a little flustered.

"No, we're headed to a small beach resort in Zanzibar after our safari in Serengeti National Park."

"Zanzibar?"

"Trust me," Beca winked, she loved making Chloe speechless, "it and the safari are five star all the way, and they are _sickening_ levels of romantic. But, before we actually get to relax for five days on the beach and indulge in couple's massages and getting drunk by the pool, we have one tiny," she lifted her hand and placed her finger next to her thumb, "one small three day side trip after the safari. It'll be quick I promise, although you're gonna have to get up at the butt crack of dawn and go for a hike with me one of those days." Chloe actually looked like she'd stopped breathing. "And don't worry, I already packed everything you'll need."

"An-and wh-where," barely able to speak, Chloe swallowed thickly, "sorry, where are we going exactly?"

Beca simply shrugged, "I couldn't find a stuffed gorilla."

Chloe dropped the toys and jumped hearing a door open and slam against the wall behind her. Flipping around she found Fat Amy striding through the door wearing a triumphant smile while her parents, Beca's mother Grace, Stacie, and Jessica filed in right behind her.

"I saved the day Shortstack," Fat Amy proudly stated out of breath holding a tiny stuffed gorilla above her head like a trophy. The sight made Beca crack up because she couldn't have planned that if she tried. "Stacie sent me on a mission and I succeeded."

"I only did that so you'd leave them alone," Stacie's voice sounded frustrated. "And so we could take pictures in peace."

Fat Amy bounded down the aisle and handed the gorilla over to Chloe, then bent over placed her hands on her knees and took in a couple of deep breaths. "Sorry to much vertical running…." Cocking her head, she asked, "Are you sure I can't marry you two? I bought a minister license online last night for twenty bucks."

"Amy _please_ leave them alone," Stacie called from the back, "we need them to finish so we can take pictures."

"Right, ok," Fat Amy grinned righting herself and somehow making a mistletoe materialize out of thin air. "Stacie said you two wanted this in your pictures because it's the whole reason we're here anyways."

"That's _not_ what I said…" Stacie stomped down the aisle and forcibly grabbed Fat Amy by her shirt and dragged her towards the back of the chapel again. "Beca, please continue."

"Thanks…"

"Babe," Chloe tentatively said and Beca's eyes shifted back to her fiancé, "are you taking me to Rwanda to do one of those treks to see gorillas in the wild?"

There were a couple gasps around the chapel and Beca couldn't help but smile because they came from everyone including Chloe. And Chloe, well Chloe was now holding that stuffed gorilla tight against her chest like it was her favorite thing in the entire world, which wasn't that far from the truth.

Anyone who knows Chloe Beale, knows that the whole reason she became a veterinarian was to eventually become specialized enough to work at a zoo. And anyone who _really knows_ Chloe Beale, and Beca _really_ _knows_ Chloe Beale on so many levels that it's borderline weird, also knows that the motivation behind that was because she adores gorillas and monkeys. However, no one in this room, except for her mom and as of this morning Stacie, knew anything about Beca's plan to make this side trip to Rwanda.

"I am," Beca plainly said, then quickly followed it up with, "And that's your _real_ wedding gift."

Chloe fingered her necklace, "But these are amazing gifts."

"I never outright said," Beca loved the excited and shocked expression on her future wife's face, "they were your wedding gifts. I said you needed something blue."

"B-but," looking down at the stuffed gorilla in her hands Chloe was at a loss for words, "But you…"

"I know what it sounded like and I did it on purpose to throw you off," reaching out Beca dried the tear rolling down Chloe's cheek, "but this _really_ is my wedding gift to you," Beca reiterated loud enough for everyone in the chapel to hear. "The minute I proposed, I knew I wanted to take you to see the gorillas you love so much. However, the safari and beach time are our actual honeymoon."

"I see Beca's finally spending some of that Grammy money," Stacie taunted making Beca roll her eyes.

Glaring at her best friend over Chloe's shoulder, Beca said, "Hey, the Grammy I won wasn't even part of the televised awards ceremony. So, it's not like it's a big deal."

"But it's still a Grammy and you still get fat royalty checks…"

"And you know I use those as Chloe and I's travel fund."

"Beca…" Beca's mom, Grace, interrupted gaining everyone's attention, including Chloe who turned slightly to see the usually soft-spoken woman amusedly stare her daughter down. "We all know your royalty checks are far more significant than you let on. It's _not_ _just_ your vacation fund," Beca's mouth just hung open slightly, "it's helped buy you and Chloe a very beautiful home and allows you two to live a very comfortable lifestyle."

"But I've also got a great job and Chloe's this kickass vet at one of Denver's top clinics, so that helps," Beca defend.

Chloe knew Beca was losing the battle when Stacie smirked and got elbowed by Jessica, who was equally trying to hide her amusement at Beca's mom light reprimand.

Yes, Beca did have a really great job and that combined with Chloe's salary did afford them an easy lifestyle with little to worry about, even while paying off her student loans. But Beca's overall financial situation was just a consequence of something more than a Grammy win and more than just being a host and executive producer on two hit shows for Sirius Satellite Radio.

Not long after they started dating Chloe realized that Beca, unlike what Aubrey drunkenly tried to allude to, had this hidden drive to succeed. And it's not because Beca has this in your face type of personality and confidence that made people sit up and take notice. No, Beca has this quiet, confident swagger that people just naturally identify with and look to for direction, and that's allowed her fiancé to slowly climb the corporate ladder behind the scenes at the radio station.

Beca loves her job and Chloe is so proud of her fiancé and all that she has accomplished in what most people would consider a relatively short period of time.

"Yes, it does," Grace answered smoothly making Beca swallow her next words. Call her crazy, but Chloe loves when Grace Mitchell makes her fiancé squirm. "But just last night."

"Oh god," Beca deflated at that, but just slightly and Chloe stifled a laugh, "here we go."

A playful smile tugged at the corners of Grace's lips and Chloe found it nearly identical to the one Beca always wears while joking around.

"Oh hush, last night you were so cute," Chloe saw a full blown smile now on Grace's face, "you told me you went all out on this romantic honeymoon and 'special wedding gift'," Grace used air quotes, "because you were finally getting married to the love of your life."

"Baby," Chloe choked out turning back to her fiancé whose eyes shifted back to hers and that lopsided smile she adored appeared. "You're amazing," she gently delivered a kiss, "I just, I can't believe you did all this for me. I mean marrying you was all I needed."

"Surprise," Beca calmly stated, although she was just as stoked as Chloe to be going on this adventure. "And before you ask, yes I'm completely willing to trek through the jungle with you with minimal bitching."

As their family started gathering around them, Chloe's mom asked, "How did you even know she wanted to do something like this?"

"Simple," Beca laced her and Chloe's fingers together and gave them a gentle squeeze, "like two years ago we saw the last five minutes of a travel channel show about trekking to see gorillas and she casually stated she loved to do that someday."

"And that was _all_? Grace asked.

"Well no, after that she shoved a handful of popcorn in her mouth, snatched the remote out of my hands and switched on Netflix, and I thought 'damn isn't she gorgeous'," Beca reminisced making everyone laugh and got a light elbow to the stomach. "But seriously, the next weekend she dragged me to the zoo to go see the gorillas and," a smile stretched across her face, "when I saw her face light up that day I knew that I wanted to do this for her."

"So, you banked that knowledge for later?" Jessica asked.

"I did, I just needed a special occasion," Beca smiled over at Chloe. "I almost did it for her graduation, but she beat me to the punch with a trip to Fiji. But…" she let out a short breath, "I always knew I'd marry her, so I decided to save it until then."

"See mom, this is what I'm talking about," Chloe kissed a cheek, "she's very romantic in these very subtle and thoughtful ways…"

* * *

**5.5 Months Ago…**

_As soon as she was standing inside the_ _bathroom, with the door closed and locked,_ _Beca pulled the small ring box from her pocket and cracked it open. She'd had the three stone diamond engagement ring for almost ten months and now she was minutes away from proposing._

_Beca had come close, like extremely close, to proposing numerous times this past year, but nothing seemed more perfect than right now. She'd toyed with the idea of getting down on one knee New Year's Eve or even proposing Christmas day, but then she passed a basket of mistletoe while they were buying their Christmas tree and it hit her like a ton of bricks. There really was no place more perfect to do it other than Aubrey's annual Christmas Eve party._

_The hallway where Beca was having Fat Amy set up the mistletoe is where they'd first met, shared their first kiss and where on a random Thursday night she first told Chloe she loved her. It was a beautifully perfect place and Beca had been bouncing with anticipation all week._

_Snapping the box shut, Beca secured it back in her pocket then straightened her shirt and hair in the mirror. She was ready to do this, she was ready ask the love of her life to marry her. Taking in a breath, she reached for the door handle_ _and_ _cautiously opened it._

_As Beca stepped out of the_ _bathroom, she found_ _Fat Amy desperately trying to hang the mistletoe as Emily, a relatively new addition to their group of friends and second year veterinary student, came around the corner and to a startled halt._

" _Amy why don't you get a chair," Emily suggested as she observed the Australian teeter back and forth on her tiptoes as she tried to reach the overhead light._

" _You know what?" Fat Amy let out a grunt as she dropped her hands and steadied her feet. "That's the smartest thing I've ever heard come out of your dumb mouth."_

_Emily just smiled confusedly as she pressed her back against the wall and slowly inched past Fat Amy mumbling, "I think that's was the nicest thing she's ever said to me."_

_All Beca could do was hide her laughter because Emily had always been slightly terrified of Fat Amy, although Beca really can't blame the girl, Fat Amy was always unusually harsh towards her and nobody really knows why. As Emily approached she saw her put on a brighter smile._

" _Beca, hey!" Emily waved once she was out of Fat Amy's reach. "Where's that handsome new puppy of yours?"_

_Beca just laughed at the taller girl's enthusiasm but then cringed as Fat Amy dragged a dining room chair loudly out of the coat room, leaving a giant scrape down hardwood floors in its wake. Aubrey was going to be so pissed._

" _He's with Chlo," Beca answered with a smile. "We're getting ready to roll, so you better get your goodbye cuddles in."_

" _Oh," Emily gave an over exaggerated frown that Beca kind of found endearing, "I will! I just," she pointed over her shoulder, "just need to go."_

" _Have at," Beca stepped aside letting Emily pass, "we'll wait for you," she called out as an afterthought as the door closed._

_A few seconds later, Beca heard a muffled, "Thanks!"_

_Beca didn't have to look hard to find Chloe because her girlfriend was where she usually always is, the kitchen with Aubrey, Jessica and Stacie. Regardless if there is a party going on or_ _not, those_ _four always congregate around the small island drinking wine and swapping gossip._

_Snaking her arms around her girlfriend's waist, Beca kissed the small patch of exposed skin on Chloe's neck._

" _Hey baby," Chloe's hands rested on top of Beca's as she relaxed into her girlfriend's embrace._

" _You two are sickeningly cute together," Aubrey commented, although with a fond smile._

" _Then don't barf," Beca deadpanned, "because we're in your projectile vomit direct line of fire."_

_Aubrey narrowed her eyes, "Why do I even like you?"_

" _I ask myself that question daily," Beca shot right back._

" _Babe be nice," Chloe lightly reprimanded making everyone laugh._

_Beca suspiciously glanced around, "Where's our new puppy?"_

_Jessica was quick to answer, "He's just roaming around under the table, don't worry I've got my eye on him."_

" _If he shits, then it's all on you Jess," Beca got an elbow to the stomach and she wheezed out, "Damn babe, I thought you loved me."_

_Chloe leaned her head back and gave an easy kiss, "I do love you."_

_Chloe was beaming again and it pretty much stopped Beca's heart. It still amazes her that someone this great, this gorgeous, and totally out of her league was in love with her and has been for five years. Sure, they'd had their share of arguments, what couple doesn't, but it was never over anything that couldn't be fixed. They just worked, Beca doesn't know how or why, but they do and it's beautiful._

" _Are you guys just going to stand there and make lovey-dovey eyes at each other all night?" Stacie taunted._

_Moving to Chloe's side, Beca kept a firm arm around her soon to be fiancés waist, "Fuck off Stace."_

" _What she means to say," Chloe wiggled a little closer to Beca, "is it's our anniversary and Beca is being extra sweet to me today. So cut her a little slack."_

_Beca huffed in annoyance, but Chloe didn't buy it when Beca's hand gently patted her side._

" _You're just saying that because she bought you a puppy," Stacie grinned._

" _Nope, well that's part of it," Chloe leaned over and pressed a kiss to Beca's cheek. "But we've also," she bit her lip as Beca just looked at her and nodded, "settled on a location and venue for our wedding."_

" _Wait…" Setting her wine glass_ _aside, Jessica_ _looked alarmingly at Chloe, who seemed totally unfazed. "Don't you guys need to be engaged first?"_

" _Well yeah and we'll get there, soon…" A kiss was pressed against her cheek again making Beca blush, "But my mom mentioned an opportunity we had that we shouldn't pass up. So, we discussed it and…"_

_Tilting her head, Chloe grinned at Beca, "I absolutely loved it!" Tearing her eyes away from ones sparking with love she said, "We're getting married in the University of Aberdeen's chapel and the reception will be at a whiskey distillery."_

" _S-Scotland?" Jessica stuttered out._

" _Yep, Scotland," Beca confirmed. "Are you guys interested?"_

" _Umm yeah," Aubrey grinned, "can we do like a group road trip? If I'm flying all the way over there I want to see some of Scotland too."_

" _Dude," Beca laughed, "you're not coming on our honeymoon."_

" _Babe," turning Chloe gently smiled, "I think what Aubrey means is before the wedding we should explore Scotland for a few days with everyone." Her eyes flipped to Aubrey who simply nodded, "And I kinda like that idea, it'll be fun."_

" _Ohh…" Beca hadn't really thought of that._

" _Scotland's someplace I've always wanted to go and Jesse," Aubrey rolled her eyes knowing her husband's love of movies, "will die if goes there and doesn't get to see where they filmed Braveheart."_

_Jessica tentatively raised her hand, "And I'd kinda like to try and find the Loch Ness Monster."_

" _Dude no way," Beca slapped a hand on the countertop, "I'm down for that shit too!"_

" _There's probably a boat tour we can take," Jessica eagerly replied._

" _We're totally searching for Nessie!" At this the entire room laughed and a tiny puppy barked making Beca's face go bright red. "Well I mean, if that's like the cool thing to do."_

" _You are an uber nerd I swear," Stacie laughed from behind her wine glass._

" _So, does your enthusiasm for finding Nessie," Chloe emphasized in a teasing manner, "mean we can set up a group trip before we're married."_

" _Sure, why not…" Beca shrugged. "You can be in charge of handling that and I'll be in charge of our honeymoon."_

" _Deal," Chloe held out her hand and they shook, making everyone laugh. "I can't wait to be whisked away to some Greek island where we can totally enjoy the benefits of being a newly married couple."_

" _Chloe really?" Aubrey scoffed. "TMI."_

" _Oh, whatever Aubrey, everyone has sex on their honeymoon," Beca taunted, "we all know you and Jesse did it every chance you got. I swear I've never seen you more relaxed_ _than_ _I did when you got home from the Cayman Islands," Chloe just grinned while Stacie nodded in agreement and Aubrey's face went bright red. "So why would anyone think Chloe and I would be any different?"_

" _Bree, she does have a point," Chloe lightly defended._

_Setting her glass aside, Stacie focused back on Chloe, "If Beca and Jessica can search for Nessie," again everyone laughed as Beca groaned, "then for the record I want castles, lots of castles."_

_Chloe held in her laugh as Beca practically itched to say something and totally geek out. Beca was showing major restraint by being biting her tongue and trying to remain indifferent when Chloe knows how Beca Mitchell loves old historic buildings. Hell, when they went to Florida three years ago for spring her break_ _,_ _Beca dragged her not once but twice in the same day to the Castillo San Marcos in St. Augustine. Beca had been so cute the entire time they were there, bouncing around reading all the information plaques and taking pictures like an excited kid. And to this day Beca denies how into it she was, so Chloe can't wait to see her girlfriend around castles. She'll need to make sure she plans them something extra special for their wedding night._

" _So, when's this shindig happening," Jessica finally asked._

_All of a sudden Chloe was extremely nervous about letting her plans for tomorrow slip out, but thankfully Beca jumped in and saved the day._

" _Let us get engaged first," Beca softly ran a hand along Chloe's lower back, "after that I feel like we'll have a date pretty soon."_

_The group collectively nodded and Beca couldn't do anything but smile because another domino had just been knocked down and her plan was quickly gaining momentum._

" _Well I wish it would happen soon," Jessica said in excitement. "You've been together a long time and I'm beyond ready to help plan this thing."_

_From Chloe's_ _perspective, it was_ _almost like Jessica was saying that because she knew she'd be asked to be the maid of honor. They'd grown incredibly close over the past five years and Chloe thinks that everyone in the room already knows that the role of maid of honor belongs to Jessica. But Chloe still can't wait to ask, she even has a creative gift in mind to give when she gets the opportunity._

" _I can tell you ours will be less stressful and there will be way less bitching than there was for Aubrey's wedding," Beca smirked at her friend who just rolled her eyes. "We've talked about it a_ _lot, right_ _babe," her hand drifted lower and she lightly patted her girlfriend's ass, "we just want something easy and fun."_

_Chloe nodded, "Yep, but nothing overly fancy or expensive, just simple elegance and class."_

" _Just like you," Beca whispered softly making Chloe beam._

" _Got it," Jessica gave a firm head nod, "I can work with that."_

" _Now I hate to cut this short, but Chlo can you go grab our stuff while I wrangle," balancing on her tiptoes Beca searched the floor behind Jessica and found their puppy passed out under the kitchen table, "our new little dude?"_

_Giving one last peck Chloe brightly smiled, "Ok!"_

" _Why are you leaving so early Beca," Stacie suspiciously asked in this sly tone that Beca knew signified that Stacie thought something was up. "You guys never leave this early. Besides you've only made it to round two of Fat Amy's wandering mistletoe game. I was hoping to finally," Stacie stressed her eyes never leaving Beca's, "see round three."_

_Beca shifted her gaze to Chloe, who shrugged then excused herself to go get their coats and scarves. It left Beca with a sinking feeling and questioning why she hadn't followed and what she had done to make her best friend suddenly so suspicious._

" _You guys are running off pretty early," Stacie repeated folding her arms across her chest._

" _So…" Beca shot back._

" _So?" Stacie smirked again making Beca's cool waver. "_ _So, dear bestie, what_ _are you planning?"_

_Beca steeled her nerves, "What do you mean what am I planning? It's our anniversary." She wasn't going allow Stacie to crack her this time especially when she was going to propose in mere minutes. "Look," she pinched the bridge of her nose and rushed out a breath, "I missed our lunch date on our five," she held up her hand and wiggled her fingers, "year anniversary and I feel really bad about that. So, for the sake of giving some lame ass excuse like I'm tired or whatever from driving all over fucking Colorado on Christmas Eve, I'm just gonna tell you that we're leaving because I've got plans for us, romantic plans," she stressed._

_Stacie rhythmically tapped her fingers against the side of her arm and Beca knew she'd been caught, but thankfully Jessica stepped in, in what Beca can only assume, with a comment that said at least one person bought her excuse._

" _I don't see any harm in that," Jessica smiled in reassurance. Bending down she scooped the sleepy puppy up and cradled him in her arms and Beca let out a silent sigh of relief. "It's not like we won't ever see them again. They'll be at my New Year's Eve party, right?"_

" _Yeah, of course." Beca nodded. "Chloe's parents are coming too."_

" _That's great and all," Beca's eyes found Stacie's again and she steeled her nerves, her best friend was fishing, "but what ya got planned tonight Beca?"_

" _Fine, Chloe thinks it's just a 'surprise'," Beca used air quotes, "but it's really a special anniversary date. I have champagne and a special dinner planned." Frantically looking over her shoulder for Chloe then back to Stacie, she whisper yelled, "That's why I was late, I had to shop, set the table and prep dinner. And I had to wait and do all that shit after she left our house."_

_Ok so all that was totally true. Beca knew she was going to propose, but she also wanted them to have something extra special to come home too. So, she went the extra mile, she made a quick run to Whole Foods, the florist and the liquor store, all with the puppy in toe, to grab everything she needed. She ended up being over an hour late to this party but it was worth it._

" _Beca, you don't need to justify anything," Aubrey's voice broke Beca's train of thought and she turned her head and found Aubrey glaring at Stacie. For once Aubrey was defending her. "Five years is a big milestone. Go and celebrate," Beca smirked, Stacie actually looked slightly terrified, "because god knows I never expected you to be in a relationship this long and with someone who is as genuine and as smart and as happy as Chloe."_

" _And there it is," Beca laughed, "always gotta get that last jab in."_

" _Did you expect anything less?" Aubrey quipped._

" _Nope, but uhhh," Beca scratched the back of her neck, "thanks I guess."_

_Aubrey gently smiled, "I really am happy for you guys. She's really good for you and you don't need me to state how she's changed your life."_

_Beca cautiously took the puppy from Jessica and refrained from making a smartass comment because this was one of those rare moments where Aubrey was being nice._

" _Yeah, she has…" Beca's gaze floated out the kitchen and over to Chloe, who had stopped to talk to Emily and was laughing with that perfect smile and that air of confidence that was just so attractive. "I love her more than I ever thought possible."_

_Shifting her attention back to the small group gathered around the_ _kitchen, Beca_ _knew proposing to Chloe here was the right thing to do. Their friends had been there from the beginning and had seen their relationship grow and evolve into something spectacular. And being able to share their happiness right after getting engaged kind of just fell right into place with how everything had gone for them._

" _Well," Beca shifted the puppy to her other arm, "I guess I should go and try to wrangle the girlfriend."_

_Jessica laughed, "You should know by now that you just can't send her across a crowded room and not expect her to stop and talk to somebody."_

_At this everyone_ _laughed,_ _even Beca._

" _You're right," Beca shrugged, "it's not in Chloe's nature to pass up an opportunity to socialize."_

" _Unless it involves you and her naked going at it like rabbits," Aubrey countered victoriously making Beca's face flush bright red._

" _You know," Stacie began slowly, choosing her words carefully and grinning in this way that Beca knew meant she was going to win this time, "earlier I said I was envious of the regular sex Chloe got throughout vet school, but she's not the only one who got it in."_

" _Of course not," Beca rolled her eyes, "you're right at that top of that list Stace."_

_Aubrey shot Beca this_ _glare, that_ _was almost pleading for her to change the subject, but she kept her mouth shut. She wanted to see where this was going._

" _Anyways," Stacie focused back in on her target, a very alarmed looking Aubrey Posen-Swanson, "you were always finding reason to sneak off with Jesse."_

" _Because he asked me to marry him halfway through my second year," Aubrey defensively began._

_And now Aubrey was floundering and Beca loved it._

" _And don't think that we," Stacie waved a finger in a circle, "didn't know that your 'private'," she used air quotes, "study nights were also your scheduled bang time with your boyfriend."_

_Beca's face turned from one of pride to question as she flicked her eyes to Aubrey's shocked expression._

" _Hold up," Beca gestured her free hand_ _wildly, silencing_ _an already quiet room, "you schedule sex?"_

_Stacie just about burst out laughing because Beca's confused face and surprised tone were exactly what she knew she'd encounter when she revealed that not so secret, secret._

" _Well no," Aubrey's shoulders slumped at the glare and giggles she got from both Stacie and Jessica, "ok yes, but it's not as rigid as it seems."_

" _That's what she said," Beca tossed out._

_Stacie just held out her hand and they gave each other a high five while Jessica just laughed and Aubrey gave them all death glares._

" _Jesse and I, much like you assholes," Aubrey sternly began, "just wanted alone time and date nights during my hectic school life too." She shifted her eyes down to her hands, "It just so happened that we found it convenient to schedule well…you know."_

" _You're a grownup Aubrey, you can say you wanted to have sex," Beca winked and Aubrey's face uncharacteristically blushed, "all of us in this room are having it regularly."_

" _Anyways, things are different now," Aubrey tried to defend. "Now we don't need a schedule, you have to understand that school added a different level of stress to our life."_

" _Yeah, I totally get how stressful it was, but me and Chloe," Beca laughed when the puppy let out a tiny yip, "we didn't set a schedule for anything besides her classes and maybe functions for work she goes with me to. We just made time for each other in between all the shit going on in our lives…" When a guy came in to grab another beer from a cooler she shifted closer to her friends and lowered her voice, "and we certainly didn't limit ourselves when it came to sex. We kinda just let it happen whenever, even if she called me at midnight because she was stressed out from studying for a test."_

" _Whoa hold up a second," Stacie's hands slapped the countertop and she grinned, "are you saying Chloe Beale booty called you?"_

_Beca glanced over to her best friend who honest_ _to god looked_ _surprised._

" _Please," Beca rolled her eyes, "the fact that we'd hook up after late night phone calls shouldn't be a surprise to anyone, especially you."_

" _Oh, I'm not surprised by Chloe," Stacie easily corrected. "It's usually not your style to give up your precious sleep. You had strict rules with your last girlfriends, they weren't allowed to call you after nine during the week."_

" _Yeah well I didn't love those girls," Beca smoothly acknowledged, "Chloe's been different in every way right from the beginning. Plus, when you haven't gotten any in a few days and the only time is when your girl's taking a study break, you capitalize on it. We," her eyes shot to Aubrey's, "were spontaneous."_

" _What exactly do you mean by spontaneous?" Aubrey asked, then blushed realizing how that didn't come off as how she intended it to sound. So, she rephrased, "What I mean is, Jesse and I aren't like you and Chloe, our relationship is different."_

_It's not that Beca's embarrassed by the_ _conversation, it's_ _just that this usually isn't something she talks about with Jessica and Aubrey. Considering she and Chloe had a great sex life while Chloe was in school and even better since she left, Beca can't understand why Aubrey still looks perplexed by the whole spontaneity aspect when they both had similar busy schedules._

" _Despite what you're thinking, sometimes our spur-of-the-moment time together never even resulted in a hook up, that's what I mean," Beca easily answered. "Sometimes Chloe would just randomly show up at my place after one of her afternoon or night classes." She loved those nights, despite how tired she was she loved hearing her front door quietly open and close while she was watching TV and dozing on the couch. "Even if I'd already eate_ _n,_ _I'd make whatever she wanted or order her favorite takeout while she took a shower or studied. Sometimes, while she waited for the shower to warm up, she'd be so tired she'd crash on my bed and fall asleep without taking her_ _shoes off_ _." Stacie, Aubrey and Jessica all looked like they knew exactly what she was describing. "And I'd just turn the water off, take her shoes off and tuck her in, but I'd always make a sandwich and leave it in the fridge for when she woke up hungry in the middle of the night."_

_The room collectively awed and it made Beca blush._

" _She told me about how you take care of her and how you do all these really beautiful things that made her feel special and loved," Jessica's quiet voice interrupted and all eyes shifted to her. "Yeah, the first time I ever heard about the things you do was that Sunday night after she got back from taking you home to meet her parents." Beca knew exactly when Jessica was talking about because not long after that she told Chloe she loved her. "We were eating ice cream and she was filling me in on the trip and she just kinda spilled everything. Just listening to her talk, I could tell she'd already fallen for you."_

" _So, your relationship wasn't purely physical in the beginning?" Aubrey asked._

" _No," Beca chuckled, "just because we slept together that first night doesn't mean that was our main priority," Aubrey just nodded thoughtfully. "In fact, on our first real date we really talked about what we both wanted over dinner. We both agreed that there was something more than just sex between us and we really wanted to give us a fair shot," she blushed revealing such an intimate moment between them. "She just kinda said she'd been burned before and asked if we could take it slow and let things naturally fall into place and I was totally fine with that."_

" _That's a mature outlook," Stacie commented._

" _I told her you wouldn't play games with her," Jessica smiled._

_Beca nodded as she shifted the puppy again, "Yeah, I think it was a good thing, we both were honest and open from day one and we never," her eyes shifted to Aubrey, "let the physical stuff outweigh our communication." She raised an eyebrow, "Does that answer your question?"_

" _Completely," Aubrey replied._

" _Although" Beca smirked, "I know what it looked like in the beginning, because she'd sometimes have to wear my clothes to class the next morning. Which to me was totally fucking hot…"_

" _I knew it!" Stacie's exclamation made the puppy perk up. "Sorry," she quickly apologized lowering her voice, "I knew something was off with her wardrobe after that Christmas. Those shirts seemed a little too dark and edgy for her."_

_Beca practically burst out laughing because Chloe had said something similar, "Yeah we eventually got serious and cleared drawers for each other."_

_Stacie totally disregarded the last statement, "I just chucked it up to a pain in the ass early morning classes. I never knew it was because she didn't want to do the walk of shame."_

_Beca's reply was quick, "Is it really a walk of shame when you're in a relationship?"_

" _Touché," Stacie answered giving a slight bow._

_While shifting the puppy in her arms, Beca focused back on Aubrey, "Coming back to the whole spontaneity and making time for each other thing, I'd like to add that we have some very fond memories in the University of Denver's library."_

_Aubrey rolled her eyes, "But you're not a student, how were you even able to get in?"_

_Aubrey was right, Beca wasn't supposed to be there, hell she wasn't even allowed to be there, but getting in was a piece of cake. In the back_ _next, to a rarely used bike rack, was_ _a set of steps that led down to a basement door that smokers almost always left propped open with an old dictionary. It was simple, they used it to get out to get their nicotine fix and she used it to get in to see the love of her life._

_Stacie perked up, "Oh! Did you guys frequent the encyclopedia section in the basement?"_

" _Yeah it's practically deserted." Beca felt her face flush as the memories came rushing back, "And they have those old study rooms in the very back that are always locked."_

" _Yeah, so_ _that horndogs like you and Chloe don't do what you're alluding to," Aubrey scoffed before taking a sip of wine. Setting the glass aside she added, "I can't believe you taught her how to break in, I knew you were a little hoodlum."_

" _Oh whatever, Chloe's the hoodlum, she's the one who knew how to pick locks," Beca stated with a hint of_ _pride, "not_ _me."_

" _You bitch, why didn't you ever teach me how to?" Stacie accused._

_Beca just shrugged, "Because we didn't want it contaminated with an ever revolving door of douche bags and the smell of sex. It was someplace that was just ours and nobody else's." Turning to Jessica, she asked, "Did she ever tell you we met there almost every week that Chloe had a night class? And no Aubrey we never banged it out in there."_

_Beca practically passed right by the library on her way home from work every day, all she had to do was make one minor detour in her SUV or if she rode her bike she simply cut through campus. But that detour, god that detour, allowed them to spend time together even if she worked on a mix while Chloe studied. Yeah it was_ _cramped, but_ _the old sofa they'd moved from an abandoned supply closet was cozy and comfortable enough for the two of them._

_Except the best part of that day wasn't finally seeing Chloe after a two day stretch where her girlfriend's schedule was jam packed from morning to night and they barely saw each other, it was when they left together. They'd walk hand in hand up the stairs and before they separated, they'd always share an incredible goodbye kiss and whisper things like 'I love you', 'I'll see you later', and Beca's personal favorite was as they parted when Chloe would toss a very coy 'keep the bed warm for me' over her shoulder. God Beca loved those moments, but what she loved even more was the feeling of Chloe sliding into bed next to her later on that night._

_Because of her early mornings at the radio station sometimes Beca wasn't always awake when Chloe got home after her night class, but she'd always wake up at some point to find Chloe within arm's reach. Most of the time she'd shuffle closer, toss an arm over her girlfriend's waist and pull her in close so they could drift back off to sleep again. While there were other times when Chloe would wake her after they'd had a few hours of sleep and they'd have the most amazing sleepy sex in the middle of the night. There was just something so intimate and special about peeling each other's clothes off in a pitch black room and fumbling through it with very little words uttered except when they cried out in release._

" _Nope," Jessica smiled fondly and Beca's pretty sure she got her point across, "but I did know she always spent the night with you after those classes and that she decompressed at your place all the next day."_

" _Yeah she did," Beca grinned at the memories. "I can't tell you how many times I found her and Jack asleep on the couch at lunchtime." The group collectively laughed at that and she added, "Although when she wasn't dead to the world it was always amazing to come home to lunch waiting for me and her making suggestions on what she'd make me for dinner."_

" _Looks like Chloe knows the way to your heart," Aubrey teased._

_Beca just winked, "In so many ways."_

_Fuck, looking back on it now it had been so easy to fall in love with Chloe, it was as easy as breathing for Beca, and the only thing that surprised Beca was how quickly it happened._

_In the beginning_ _stages, she_ _loved how Chloe always spent the night after her all day classes under the disguise of the next day being a 'class free day' and that she liked to take the opportunity for access to better water pressure in the shower, a free laundry room and well equipped gym without a membership, and a huge comfortable bed in a place where 'the walls aren't paper thin.' In_ _actuality, it_ _was because they just liked being together because there was no pressure. Early on they established a routine of just a night here or there, but close to two years in Chloe was there four or five nights a week._

_Then one random night a few years_ _ago, while_ _Chloe was making stir-fry and Beca sipped a beer while they chatted about their day it dawned on Beca. She didn't want the dilemma of wondering what night she'd be at Chloe's or Chloe would be at her_ _place_ _anymore, she wanted to live with Chloe all the time. She wanted to give up half of her closet to someone who had way too many clothes and she wanted to have medical books opened to random pages always spread out across her kitchen table and she wanted to constantly trip over gym shoes that were haphazardly kicked off next to the front door. But most of all she wanted to see that beautiful smile and to kiss those soft lips every night before bed and every day before she left for work. So, kind of out of the blue, right in the middle of their conversation, she'd asked Chloe to move in and without even thinking twice or looking away from their stir-fry she was sautéing Chloe had agreed._

" _Ok, ok, geez," the puppy squirmed in Beca's arms, "let's go find your other mom," his tail happily wagged making everyone laugh. "I_ _know, I love_ _her too." Lifting her eyes, she said, "Don't worry, we'll tell you party bitches we're leaving last."_

_It was more along the lines of they'd tell them they were engaged first. Beca can't believe this is happening, she's minutes away from proposing._

" _Ok!" Jessica quickly held out her hands, "Want me to hold the puppy while you wrangle your girl?"_

" _Nahh I got him," Beca smiled, "besides Emily wants to say bye to him and Chlo's talking to her now."_ _Turning,_ _she threw a hand over her head as she walked, "See you nerds in a few."_

_Almost as soon as Beca was out of_ _earshot, Stacie_ _turned and pulled her friends to the far side of the kitchen. Her smile grew bigger because she was almost a hundred percent sure she knew what was going to go down tonight and it wasn't just going to be sex._

_Huddling everyone in a circle Stacie shot one final glance over her shoulder before saying, "Ok so listen up, Beca's proposing to Chloe tonight."_

" _What? No way," Jessica said shaking her head._

" _But Beca hasn't been all fidgety and nervous about a massive secret like she usually is," Aubrey pointed out. "She's actually been really super chill and laidback all night. Even when she played that damn mistletoe game."_

" _But doesn't that also send up all kinds of red flags?" Stacie questioned in a low whisper._

_Stacie watched Jessica's expression change from perplexed to like she'd been hit by a ton of bricks._

_Stacie didn't let them say a word, "Trust me, I've known Beca a long time and with the way she's_ _acting, I know_ _there's a whole hell of a lot more going on tonight than just a date for their five year anniversary."_

" _I mean," Jessica just sighed, she didn't totally buy what Stacie was trying to sell, "if that's true, I'm happy for them, ecstatic really, but," she stressed, "I kinda wanted Chloe to have all the thunder."_

" _Me too," Aubrey answered. Folding her arms across her chest as she turned around and focused in on Beca and Chloe as they chatted away to Emily. "Beca's hopelessly in love with her and that's been very prominent tonight…So, it's possible."_

_All their eyes settled on the couple again and they just silently watched the interaction. Chloe was holding the puppy now and Beca was next to her with a hand settled low on Chloe's back. But that wasn't unusual, those two were always touching in some way whenever they were within close proximity of each other. It was Beca's face and eyes, really her whole demeanor, that told Aubrey a different story. Beca was wearing this soft and loving smile, the kind that Beca usually gave Chloe when people weren't looking, while Beca's eyes were looking at Chloe, like she was her entire world._

" _So yeah, we're surprising my parents with," Chloe picked up a tiny paw and lightly waved it, "this little guy when they arrive."_

" _That's awesome!" Emily laughed running her fingers through fluffy fur. "He'll be a hit!"_

" _Hopefully Jack likes sharing the spotlight," Beca tossed out as her hand fiddled with the ring box in her pocket._

" _Oh, you know Jack won't go unnoticed. My mom will shower him with just as much love and attention," Chloe easily corrected._

" _Thank god." Beca playfully wiped nonexistent sweat from her brow._

" _You're so dramatic," Chloe giggled kissing a cheek._

_Beca felt her_ _heart beating_ _rapidly from the gesture, just like it always did._

" _Anyways," Beca playfully rolled her eyes trying to hide her blush, "I hate to break this up but Chlo, we need to wrap it up. Remember, I have another surprise for you at home."_

_Turning, Chloe searched her girlfriend's face, "Right this elusive surprise that I get no hint about!"_

_Beca just winked, "_ _Well, you can_ _call it a Christmas Eve date if you want."_

" _Seriously?" Chloe asked and Beca just nodded. "Can you get any sweeter?" She leaned in and gave a quick kiss to already smiling lips, "I love you."_

" _I love you too," Beca whispered in between pecks. "And I do it," she pulled back and reached for Chloe's free hand, "because you're my most favorite."_

_Chloe's heart fluttered, because yeah she was so going to marry this thoughtful woman and she couldn't wait._

" _And I just love you guys," Emily squealed as she bounced around in place._

_Beca felt her face flush at Emily's remark and she quickly cleared her throat, "So what do you say babe, wanna have a date with me back at home?"_

" _No place I'd rather be," Chloe's smile matched her girlfriend's. Turning back to Emily, she said, "Sorry to cut this short, but my hot girlfriend wants to wine and dine me. And yeah," she lost her train of thought as Beca lifted their joined hands and kissed them, "I never pass up that opportunity."_

_Emily just laughed, "It's cool, go," she did a shooing motion with her hands, "and be all romantic. I'll see you guys at Jessica's for New Year's Eve."_

" _Later Em," Beca waved before turning and heading in the direction of the hallway._

_When the archway leading into the hallway came into view, Beca's heart started hammering making her breath catch in her throat. In a matter of minutes, she'd be proposing and she just now realized that in all her preparation she hadn't exactly rehearsed what she was going to say._

" _Bec," Chloe tugged her girlfriend to a stop just inside the hallway. "Is everything ok? You have a death grip on my hand."_

" _What?" Beca dropped their joined hands. "Sorry, yeah, I'm stellar…Fuck, I don't ever use the word stellar. What I mean to say is yeah, I'm ok…" She let out a long slow breath as bright blue eyes looked at her with concern. "I just got really hot there for a second as we worked our way through the room, you know me and crowds."_

" _Can I get you water or something?" Setting the puppy on the_ _floor, Chloe_ _watched him trot off before shifting her gaze back to her girlfriend. Beca was now nervously wringing her hands. "Baby," she cupped Beca's cheeks so she had her loves full attention, "what's wrong? Please tell me…"_

" _I-I'm good," Beca rested her hands on Chloe's wrists, "I promise."_

_The seconds were slowly ticking away and the magnitude of what Beca was about to do was hitting her like a ton of bricks. She was excited, but she was also scared shitless_ _that she'd_ _fuck this up for Chloe. This was the most important thing she was going to do in her entire life and she kind of wanted to pull and Aubrey and throw up everywhere right now._

" _Bec…"_

" _Once I get some fresh air I'll be fine. Maybe I'll hang my head out the SUV window like Jack always does."_

_The only reaction Beca got for that small joke was an apprehensively giggle which meant she hadn't been very convincing._

" _Why don't you go splash some water on your face then grab our little guy while I see if I can find our coats and scarves?" Chloe gave a simple kiss._

" _Sure," Beca gave a quick nod. "What would I ever do without you?"_

" _You'd be eating pizza on Christmas day and," a grin stretched across Chloe's face and suddenly everything was right in Beca's world again, "your bed would be a little less warm."_

" _But I use flannel sheets," Beca joked, "so I wouldn't be that cold."_

" _Yep, very true, but," Chloe kept her eyes trained on her girlfriend, "life is significantly better when you're all snuggled in for the night and you can reach out and lay your hand on the love of your life's back and can feel their even breathing. It lets me know everything is real. That action grounds me," she gave a gentle smile, "because honestly Beca, I still can't believe my life with you is real. And to me, knowing that you're there is way better than wondering what it'd be like if you weren't."_

" _You do that?"_

" _All the time," Chloe answered without hesitation, "I love falling asleep with my hand on your_ _back, knowing_ _I'm completely in love with you and that you're real. But then I wake up and see your face and, in an instant," she snapped her fingers, "I fall in love all over again. It's kinda beautiful how that happens to me every day."_

_How the hell was Beca supposed to respond to that? That was probably one of the most romantic things Chloe had ever said to her. To her those words meant everything and it made everything she was about to do completely real._

_Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, Beca took in a shaky breath._

_Reaching for one of Chloe's hands, Beca interlocked their fingers, "Hearing that makes me, I don't know, it makes me want you in so many ways Chloe Beale," another smile slipped on her girlfriend's face and it made her heart soar, she was ready to rock this. Briefly flicking her eyes to the mistletoe behind them and back she asked, "Can you entertain me for like two minutes?"_

" _Sure," Chloe wasn't sure where this conversation was headed as_ _she was led_ _down the hallway and fully out of sight of the party. When they came to a_ _stop, she_ _giggled seeing their new puppy passed out in the middle of the hallway near the front door. "Bec, let me grab him, I don't want him to get stepped on."_

" _He's cool right where he's at," Beca laughed following Chloe's gaze, "you'll have a lifetime to hold him, in fact," she faced her girlfriend again, "you can hold him while I drive home!"_

" _Deal!" Chloe giggled. "So, what's up? Why am I in a semi-dark and secluded hallway with you?"_

" _Ok…" Beca ran her hands nervously along her jeans. "So, like there's a reason why I asked you all those crazy questions about marriage tonight," after taking in another deep breath she smiled, "because this night and this party and even this hallway is pretty fucking significant to us."_

_Chloe glanced around them while nodding thoughtfully, "It is…we've had a lot of first's right here…"_

" _That's right…" Suddenly Beca knew exactly what she was going to say. "I first saw you there," she pointed towards the front door, "I first kissed you there," she pointed to the archway leading into the living room, "and right in that very spot over there," they both looked over to the bookshelf a few feet away from them, "during a random dinner here, when you were stressed out about an upcoming exam, I first told you I loved you." Chloe's eyes moved back to hers, "And fuck do I love you. I love you more than anything."_

" _I love you too," Beca could tell by that response that Chloe was still questioning where this whole thing was going._

" _So, after everything that's happened in this hallway, it's probably a given that I'll ask you to marry me in here too. Specifically, under this," Beca pointed up to the mistletoe Fat Amy haphazardly hung from the hallway light above their heads with a piece of tape._

" _What?" Chloe's heart began racing as she watched Beca fish a small black velvet box out of her pocket with shaky hands. "Oh my god, Beca what are you holding?"_

_Beca took in a deep breath, "Chloe pick a date."_

" _What?"_

_Taking in another breath, Beca got down on one knee, "Please pick a date for our wedding so I can do this."_

" _Do what?"_

_Chloe was surprised and caught completely off guard and it was exactly what Beca was going for._

" _Chlo, I just need you to pick a date so that after I can do, what I'm about to do," Beca grinned, then steadied herself so she wouldn't fall over, "and we can walk back out there and officially tell our friends when this wedding will be happening. Our wedding can be whenever you want, it can be next week, next month or next year, I don't care. But just so you know," she winked making Chloe take in a ragged breath, "I can't wait to fucking marry you."_

_Chloe fanned herself as Beca cracked open the ring box and pulled out what was clearly a sparkly, shiny, and large diamond engagement ring. When the ring box closed with a soft snap, she visibly jumped._

" _Chlo, please pick a date," Beca practically begged, but she almost burst out laughing as she watched Chloe's eyes flip rapidly back and forth between her face and the ring._

" _I-I-I-I…"_

" _Babe…"_

_Snapping her mouth shut, Chloe zoned back in on Beca and she saw the confident and sexy woman she fell in love with. Beca's hands weren't shaking anymore and to Chloe it looked like her girlfriend was prepared to kneel there for however long it took for her to find her words again._

_Holy shit Chloe can't believe this is happening, like happening right now, like right fucking now. Her mind was effectively on overdrive and moving a million miles an hour and despite what Beca's been asking her the only word that came to mind is yes._

" _Babe, deep breaths, don't pass out on me," Beca mimicked the action, helping her girlfriend along, and eventually Chloe was breathing in time with her. "Ok, so I know I'm putting you on the spot," Chloe just frantically nodded, making her chuckle, "but I've put you on the spot all night with marriage shit, so picking a date right now shouldn't be difficult. So please," she stressed, "pick a date."_

" _May seventh," Chloe blurted, "or the Saturday around that day." Although her throat was completely dry she was pretty proud of herself for rattling that off without much trouble. Swallowing hard she said, "I've always wanted a May wedding."_

" _May it is then…" Reaching out, Beca took Chloe's left hand in her right. "Now for part two," she held the engagement ring up between them, "and please don't make me ask more than once…"_

" _Oh my god is that real?" Chloe's eyes were fixated on the ring now._

_Comically bringing the ring close to her face, Beca examined it, "I sure as hell hope so."_

" _Is that an engagement ring?" Chloe was stating the obvious and Beca loved every second of this reaction._

_Closing an eye, Beca scrutinized the ring further, "Yep, at least that's the section of the store I bought it in."_

" _Are you about to do what I think you're going to do?" Chloe asked in shock._

_Beca could tell that last comment wasn't meant to be said out loud, but Chloe always let the thoughts and emotions swirling around in her head out when she was nervous or extremely excited. It was one of those really endearing quirks Chloe had and that Beca found so attractive. Chloe was pretty much the living embodiment of the 'wearing your heart on your sleeve' type of personality._

_Playfully rolling her eyes, Beca just laughed, "Geez babe, can I get through this proposal without you making all these guesses and assumptions."_

_Chloe's face blushed bright red and she bit her lip and Beca found it completely adorable._

" _Sorry," Chloe nervously cleared her throat, "please continue…"_

" _Ok, so…" Beca paused to collect her thoughts. "The night we met, when I walked you home we said some pretty crazy things to each other, things that most people wouldn't say to someone they just met."_

" _We did," Chloe smiled, "and all of them turned out to be true."_

" _I said I could see myself falling for you."_

" _And I said I thought I had already began."_

_Beca just nodded, because that night is permanently engrained in her brain too. She'd never met someone who made her feel all these stereotypical things that she had only seen on TV and in movies. From the first second she laid eyes on Chloe, Beca was a goner. She never knew that walking through a door, a door she'd walked through probably a thousand times before, would ever had led her to the love of her life._

" _Yeah, but I also flippantly asked you to marry me." Beca took in a breath then let it out as a soft smile formed across her lips, "And do you remember how you replied…"_

" _I said, I would but that you didn't have a ring yet…"_

" _You also gave me a stipulation."_

" _I said get me a ring Mitchell," Beca wordlessly nodded while rolling her hand urging Chloe to continue, "an expensive one and then properly ask me." Beca's smile grew just as big as Chloe's as her girlfriend finished with the very line Beca had replayed a million times, "And then I said I can guarantee you, if you do that, I won't say no."_

" _Yep, so per your demands," Chloe just laughed although Beca saw her girlfriend was on the verge of crying, "I got you a ring, this ring to be exact." She held up the three stone emerald cut diamond engagement ring between them again, "and as stipulated it was expensive," they both laughed. "But you're worth every penny. And…"_

_All of a sudden, an air horn sounded throughout the apartment making Chloe jump, Beca fall over, and the entire apartment go completely silent._

_As Beca righted herself and picked up the ring a very loud, "Attention everyone, this is a historical moment! Round three of the Wandering Mistletoe game is about to commence!" Thunderous footsteps sounded through the apartment in what Beca only assumes is Fat Amy's version of vertical running. "Quick, everyone," Fat Amy's voice was lower, but barely below a yell, "gather in the hallway and try to be inconspicuous."_

_Ok so now Beca definitely heard more than just one person moving through the apartment. Tipping to her left, she glanced around Chloe, whose eyes were still firmly focused on the engagement ring, and dropped her shoulders and sighed in defeat. Because there piling into the hallway, so they could stand front and center, were Fat Amy, Jessica, Stacie, Aubrey and Jesse, along with various other party goers, all wearing huge smiles. And just when Beca thought she'd seen everything, Emily somehow managed to push her way past Fat Amy, only to stumble a few steps towards the front door after getting an unnecessary hard shove. However, all Emily did was brightly smile and give her an energetic thumbs up._

_Fat Amy knew Beca wanted to do this alone, they had talked about it, numerous time, like twice yesterday when Beca called and roped Fat Amy into helping her set the mistletoe up, then twice this morning followed by a lengthy text message conversation after lunch, and finally less than ten minutes ago when they were standing face to face. Beca had no idea why Fat Amy still thought she wanted an audience, but at this point she didn't really care to ask._

" _Shortstack," Beca's eyes flipped to her questionable friend who was waving her hands around in some sort of up and down motion trying to quiet down the large group that was now crammed into the hallway. "Round three is a go and if people make a move," Fat Amy flipped around and briefly stared everyone down, "I'll unleash the Kracken."_

" _Amy," Beca was trying to keep her irritation at bay, "I told you I wanted to do this privately."_

" _But…" Beca glared and Fat Amy's mouth snapped shut._

" _We talked about this and…" Beca eyes landed on Chloe and saw her girlfriend smiling through tears and in an instant she knew, despite the circumstances, this was perfect. "You know what, everybody just keep your fucking mouths shut, so I can get through this!" Shifting her weight so she was fully facing Chloe again, she grinned up at her girlfriend and winked, "You ready?"_

" _I lo-love you," Chloe stammered out, "and god yes I'm ready, I'm totally ready."_

_Beca gave a firm nod and wiped her sweaty palm along her jeans again then gently took Chloe's shaky hand in hers._

_Taking in a breath Beca began, "Chloe, what can I say that you don't already know? I wasn't looking for someone to spend my life with when I found you, but then I opened that front door," she heard people shifting to look in the direction she was pointing, "and there you were. It was almost like you were waiting just for me," Chloe let out a happy sob as she rapidly wiped away tears with her fingers. "My first impression was damn this girl's smokin' hot," everyone laughed, even her, "but then when our eyes met something inside me clicked. Something kept telling me to do whatever it takes to talk to you, to see you smile, and to never let you get away…"_

_Chloe beamed through tears, "And you've done all of that. Bec, you've been the most amazing girlfriend in every way."_

" _I've tried my best because you're my everything Chloe. You're my best friend."_

_Stacie's audible scoff echoed down the hall followed quickly by a very loud smack and yelp of pain, followed by an angry, "Damn Aubrey!"_

" _You're my sounding board and my cheerleader, you're the person I give myself to in every way imaginable," this time raunchy wolf whistles and catcalls echoed around them making Beca roll her eyes and Chloe giggle. "But you're also the girl I've looked at in a million different ways and I've fallen in love with a million different times."_

_There was a collective awe from every girl in the room at that, including Chloe whose face somehow seemed to soften even more._

" _You're my most favorite…" they both grinned at the nickname they frequently call each other. "You're it for me, Chlo," Beca brushed her thumb along the underside of her girlfriend's wrist, "and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much you mean to me."_

_Ok so now Chloe was fidgeting, but it wasn't the type of fidgeting usually associated with worry or nervousness. Nope this was Chloe Beale's super excited and happy fidgeting, and it signified to Beca that her girlfriend was about to explode in anticipation. Beca sees it all the time, hell she loves being the person who can bring this kind of reaction out of Chloe. It's one of Beca's favorite things in life._

" _I can't wait either, so can you please ask now?" Chloe blurted and immediately her face went bright red._

_Beca just laughed as Chloe gave a guilty smile then bit her lip in anticipation, "I'm getting there, I promise."_

_At that applause and cheers sounded down the hallway and Beca was seconds away from telling the peanut gallery to turn it down a notch when suddenly Lilly, the only person yet to make an appearance at Aubrey's party, pushed her way to the front of the group. Lilly was their weirdest friend, the one who is silent ninety-five percent of the time, but when she did talk loud enough says some really weird and questionable shit._

" _Everyone shut the fuck up!"_

_The hallway quickly sobered at Lilly's unusually stern comment. In fact, Beca noted how there was nothing but drop dead silence and she's pretty sure no one even dared to take a breath. Beca's not even sure their new puppy dared to open his eyes._

" _Excuse me bitch, but you don't have to shout," Fat Amy wirily commented as her worried eyes flipped hesitantly between Lilly and the rest of the group._

_All Lilly did was give this weird head nod and glare before stepping into t_ _he dark guestroom, that held everyone's coats and scarves, and_ _seemingly floating into the shadows. Beca's almost certain that if she was to go in there right now, she wouldn't be able to find Lilly._

" _Ok, so Chloe…" Beca lightly shook her girlfriend's hand and bright blue eyes snapped back to hers. They smiled at each other again and she felt the room energy shift from tense back to excited anticipation, yet with absolutely zero background commentary. "I've loved you for a long time. I've loved you for so long that I'm not even sure what my life was like when I didn't have you to love and I_ _didn't get to_ _hear, see and experience your love for me every day."_

_Beca's eyes were stinging with tears and in any second she was going to burst and become a blubbering mess, but she needed to keep her shit together for at least one more minute._

_Taking in one final breath, Beca lifted the ring and went for it, "I love you Chloe Beale, god I love you so much, and although you make me completely happy just the way we are, I still want to be your wife. So," tears were rolling down Chloe's cheeks now, "will you marry me?"_

_Sinking to her knees, Chloe just nodded with the biggest smile plastered across her face._

" _Yes," Beca finally heard Chloe say. Then as Beca's cheeks were cupped, Chloe looked directly into her eyes and she heard, "yes Bec, a million times over yes!"_

_And with that Chloe solidified her answer by kissing her new fiancé under the same mistletoe they'd first kissed under five years ago. She's pretty sure she is hearing all kinds of cheers and clapping and another air horn blast, but right now all she can focus on is kissing Beca, her new fiancé and future wife._

_Pulling back, Chloe gave a couple more soft and gentle kisses as Beca's hands lightly ran up and down her sides. Usually Beca reserved the type of raw emotion Chloe was seeing right now for when they were relatively alone and even though Beca was holding back tears, Chloe knew she and everyone in this hallway saw Beca's pure love and devotion._

_In the place where it all began for them, this woman, this incredible woman, had just proposed to Chloe in the most simplistic yet romantic way possible. They'd had countless moments right in this very hallway and Chloe can't think of any other place she'd want to be proposed to. She didn't need a grand proposal at some fancy restaurant with a string quartet and a dozen roses, all she needed was this hallway, that mistletoe, and Beca Mitchell down on one knee._

" _I know you said you'll never going to get tired of hearing this but…" Chloe's hands slipped from Beca's cheeks down to rest on her girlfriend's shoulders, "I love you. I love you so much and I can't believe we're engaged!"_

_Beca just widely grinned, the moment hitting her, "I love you_ _too, future_ _wife."_

_Beca was yanked forward by her shirt a split second before Chloe crashed their lips together again making the cheers and applause just increase in intensity. But this time instead of the kiss quickly deepening, Chloe's tug sent Beca's already slightly off balance posture toppling over and crashing them to the ground. They spent a few stunned seconds motionless with their lips firmly connected before Beca felt Chloe's laughter bubble over and it just made her smile and join in._

_Placing her hands on Beca's shoulders, Chloe propped herself up and looked down to quickly state, "I've never been more happy in my entire life!"_

" _But I bought you a puppy," Beca deadpanned, making Chloe dip down and kiss her again._

" _Oh god," Aubrey's disgusted voice rose above the clapping, "they're going to do it on my nice hardwood floors, I'll never be able to look at them the same."_

_Wickedly grinning up at Chloe, Beca shot back, "Then we won't tell you about the one time on your kitchen counter."_

" _Babe," Chloe slightly sat up and was just about to wipe away her happy tears when Beca's hand was there and did it for her, "be nice."_

" _I was totally nice," Beca joked as she slid Chloe off her lap then stood. Holding out her hands she helped her fiancé up. "I could've used profanity and other choice words or obscene hand gestures, but I refrained, because this is our engagement."_

_Chloe lifted her left hand and Beca saw those bright blue eyes widen in alarm. Beca then saw a guilty expression morph on that beautiful face as Chloe frantically started searching the floors around them and it just made her laugh._

" _Why are you laughing?" Chloe frantically asked, not even bothering to look up at Beca. "I barely had my engagement ring three minutes and now I've lost it."_

" _Chlo," Beca hardly got out through fits of laughter, "babe, look at me." Reaching out she lightly placed a hand on her fiancés arm. "You didn't lose it," holding out her hand she opened her closed fist and revealed the sparkling engagement ring safely sitting in the middle, "you never gave me a chance to put it on you."_

" _Oh right," Chloe casually ran her left hand along her shirt, "I kinda missed that part, didn't I?"_

" _Well yeah, but," taking Chloe's shaking left hand, Beca lined the ring up with the proper finger, "it's there now…" The ring easily slid into place without any resistance and settled into position like it had been sitting there for years. Looking back up she smiled, "And you're officially mine."_

" _Like we're getting married?"_

" _We're getting married," Beca happily said._

_Holding out her hand, Chloe wiggled her fingers and just watched the ring sparkle in the light. It was absolutely beautiful, and big, but not so big that it was overly flashy. It had the wow factor she'd always wanted and it was also elegant and sleek. It was everything she ever dreamed of or wanted in an engagement ring._

" _This exceeds all the requirements I gave you five years ago," Chloe pointedly said and Beca just gave a little fist pump. She cupped her new fiancés cheeks again and whispered, "I can't believe you did this," the grey-blue eyes she loved were shining with happiness, "I love you and I can't wait to be your wife"_

_They gently kissed again and although Beca wanted to lengthen it she knew their friends were desperately waiting to celebrate with them. And if the pop of a champagne bottle and tiny bark had anything to do with it, she knew everyone had already started celebrating._

_Dipping her head close to Chloe's ear, Beca whispered, "If you play along we can blow this joint in no time and still have our anniversary date. And I promise I have way better champagne than whatever cheap ass bottle Fat Amy's passing around right now." Kissing a cheek, she tilted back to look at Chloe, "So, what do you say?"_

_Chloe grinned, "That wasn't just a ploy to get me alone for a few minutes?" Beca just shook her head and smiled. She gave another quick peck, "Then I'll follow your lead…"_

_Taking Chloe's left hand and intertwining their fingers Beca began leading Chloe over to their friends who had already started passing around filled plastic champagne flutes._

" _In case you nerds didn't hear," Beca lifted their joined hands above their heads in triumph, "she said yes!"_

* * *

**Present Day – Serengeti National Park**

Rubbing her eyes, Chloe let out a sleepy sigh as she rolled to her right. She stretched out her arm hoping to find her wife, but instead all she found was cold sheets. Flopping to her back she cracked her eyes open, it was barely six in the morning and the sun was just starting to rise, like she could just see the oranges and yellows filtering into their room from the window. She just smiled because through the curtains and out on the terrace was her wife of three days and they were in Africa on their honeymoon.

When Beca handed Chloe her plane ticket to Tanzania, she had to do a double take, because she couldn't believe they had said first class. And as they settled in for the long thirteen hour flight and were each handed a glass of champagne, she knew Beca had meticulously planned them a super romantic trip.

The resort was unlike anywhere either of them had ever been, yet it was totally everything Chloe had ever imagined a safari resort in Africa to look like. They had one of the resorts two room suites that had small living room with a tv, couches and picturesque views of Serengeti National Park through the windows. While their bedroom had high vaulted hardwood ceilings a huge canopy king-sized bed draped in white linen and set in front of large single paned sliding glass windows with equally as stunning views as the main room. And the only way Chloe could describe the bathroom was that it was the stuff dreams were made of. Beca had to just about drag her out of her bath last night just so they could eat dinner.

With each room at the resort being some kind of suite it also meant they had their own terrace and separate entrance. So not only was their room beautiful, it was totally private too. The feel of the place was quiet and intimate and just had insane levels of romance, Beca had totally killed it with this trip.

It was weird, Beca had claimed that 'all this romance shit' was included in their stay, even down to the hot bath waiting for them when they arrived yesterday afternoon and the sunset dinner on their terrace last night. However, the way dinner unfolded and Beca's overall reactions to things, told Chloe a lot. Everything seemed a little too thought out and Beca wasn't as surprised by anything, including each course at dinner. So, all that leads Chloe to suspect that Beca had planned everything and honestly Chloe _loves_ that Beca has gone to this length to make their honeymoon perfect.

Thankfully due to Beca's meticulous planning, Beca had lightly persuaded her into just relaxing this morning. Even though it was really early and Chloe felt great she had to admit she was thankful Beca had made that suggestion. It was going to give her time to just relax and recoup from the long plane flight, but most importantly it would give her a chance to properly reflect on everything that had happened in the past week, including how great it was to finally be married the love of her life.

In the brief time Chloe has been able to process everything, she can confidently say that married life, all three days of it so far, really suited her. And as she sits up on her elbows in bed and spies Beca watching the sunrise over Serengeti National Park from their terrace, she knows just by that smile that marriage really suits her new wife too.

Slipping out of bed, Chloe wrapped herself in a light bedsheet and tiptoed outside. Winding her arms around a slender waist she smiled hearing a content hum as a hand came to rest lightly on top of her forearms.

"Good morning wife…"

"Someone's up early," Chloe whispered as she pressed her lips against the shell of Beca's ear.

"Yeah, I went to use the bathroom and saw the sun just starting to rise and I thought why not take it all in," Beca comfortably said. "Sorry I woke you."

"You didn't…" Pressing her cheek against Beca's shoulder, Chloe closed and eyes and smiled, "I'm only up because my snuggle buddy is missing."

Beca chuckled as she ran a set of fingertips along Chloe's sleep warm skin, "Well, rest assured, I haven't abandoned ship yet."

Lifting her head, Chloe ducked around Beca's shoulder and picked up Beca's coffee cup. Chloe took a small sip and let the warmth and caffeine slowly work its way into her system.

"Why? Because you'd miss the sex?" Chloe asked trying to keep a serious tone as she set the cup aside.

"Probably," Beca replied matter-of-factly, "but I think I'd miss you and your cold toes always wiggling their way under my legs while we watch tv so much more."

"So, what you're really saying is," pausing Chloe released a dramatic breath, "it's because you love me _way_ too much."

Beca pulled Chloe's embrace a little tighter, "Oh totes."

Chloe finally broke and let out a soft laugh, "Someone's in a good mood this morning. Usually you're very, very grumpy this early."

"Hard to be a pain in the ass with a view like this," Beca let out a happy sigh as she reached for her coffee cup and took another quick sip. "But mainly it's because after five years, I'm finally married to the hottest vet on the fucking planet and we're livin' our best life on our honeymoon." She shivered feeling Chloe's breathy laugh against her skin as she reached to set her cup aside. "But you, dear wife, are also the most amazing person I've ever met. And although it's only been three days, being married to you is the highlight of my life."

There goes Beca hitting Chloe with all these crazy romantic things. Just when Chloe thinks she's heard it all, Beca comes back with something else even more incredible. No matter how much Beca denies it, Chloe still thinks Beca is the sweetest person on the entire planet.

"So, yes, it is a very, _very_ good morning," Beca finished tilting back into the embrace just slightly.

"I love how easily you call me your wife, like it was always meant to be." Chloe kissed the corner of Beca's mouth. "But I'm missing my equally sexy and super amazing wife," she couldn't see it, but she could feel Beca's smile as a kiss was pressed to her temple, "and I didn't get a proper good morning kiss yet."

Shuffling around, Beca leaned her back against the terrace railing and her breath caught in her throat seeing Chloe wearing just a bedsheet, her wedding band and slightly tousled hair. Chloe wasn't doing anything but just standing there, yet she just exudes confidence and love and it makes Beca want her even more.

"Fuck me," Beca took in a sharp intake of air.

"Oh, I totally plan on it," Chloe seductively winked as she wrapped her arms around her love's neck.

"I swear you," dipping her head Beca held back just enough so that their lips were barely touching, "keep finding these subtle and creative ways to temp me."

Chloe nuzzled their noses together, "I temp you even when I'm fully clothed."

Beca just chuckled, "True story."

Connecting their lips, they shared a slow and easy kiss and Chloe reveled in how much Beca's kisses still completely unravel her. They still electrify her and light up her entire world just like that first night in Aubrey and Jesse's apartment.

Breaking away Chloe smiled, "It's still really early, come back to bed babe."

Beca let out a slow breath as she thought and wore the same expression she always used when she wanted to be overly dramatic in how much she was contemplating her decision. All Chloe did was laugh and gently run her hands down the front of Beca's robe.

"I'll make it highly," stopping at the loose knot, Chloe fingers worked it free, "worth your while. Like you can lay back and I'll," she let the fabric fall to Beca's sides, "do all the work."

Beca watched as Chloe's fingers tightened on the edge of her robe and pulled it open but just slightly, then bit her lip as she looked down and then back up at her.

"Find something you like?" Beca coyly asked as blue eyes sparkled with love and just a little bit of longing, but then wiggled enticingly. Lightly laughing she ducked her head and gave a gentle kiss. "We've got a lifetime for that."

"But…" Chloe pouted.

"Come here crazy," Beca just laughed as she pushed off the railing, "let's enjoy this sunrise together…"

Taking the edges of her robe, Beca opened it wide and just like she'd done countless times before, Chloe quickly entered the embrace. Arms worked their way around Beca's waist as Chloe snuggled in close and although it wasn't a perfect fit, it never was due to Chloe being just slightly taller, it was something they always did. They'd been sharing her jacket or in this case her robe, since their very first date.

It took about a minute but after all the fidgeting settled down, Beca heard Chloe's light hum of content as she tucked her head under Beca's chin.

"Think we'll ever see any animals while standing out here?" Chloe asked as she looked out over the grassy plain that seemed to go on forever. "Or will we have to wait until we're on the safari thing?"

As Chloe shifted her head and pressed a kiss to the spot just above Beca's heart, one of Beca's arms slipped away and a kiss was pressed to the top of her head. The action made her smile, god Beca was just too good for words sometimes.

"I purposely picked this place because of the animals and because of your love of animals," Beca stated pocketing her phone and securing her arm back around her love.

"Not because of the romantic feel?" Chloe asked and she felt Beca's silent laughter.

"Well that too," Beca rolled her eyes at herself even though she loved doing things like being uber romantic for her wife.

"Thank you for bringing me here," Chloe happily sighed, "best honeymoon ever, best _wife_ ever."

"You're welcome," Beca simply answered, "I love you Chlo."

"I love you too…," snuggling in impossibly closer Chloe rested her head on the love of her life's shoulder and wore a soft and loving smile, "more than I'll ever be able to express."

They just stood in comfortable silence slowly watching the sun creep higher in the sky and illuminate everything in a warm orange glow. It really was picture perfect in every aspect, in the view, in the way Beca's arms were securely around her, and in the way Chloe could feel the love and happiness radiating between them. She was relaxed, more relaxed and happier then she'd ever been in her entire life.

Lifting her hand, Chloe smiled down at her wedding band. She never thought she'd say this because their life together before getting married was everything she ever wanted, Beca is everything she's ever wanted, but there's just _something_ about being married that makes her outlook slightly different. Even though they've only been married three days, seeing that ring sitting on her finger and on Beca's, well it was kind of the final piece of the puzzle she never knew she always needed.

After what seemed like forever, Chloe reluctantly pulled back, but didn't step out of the warm embrace. Instead she just dipped her head and gave a soft kiss then just smiled and it was easily returned.

"Something wrong?" Beca quietly asked.

"Nope, I'm just happy," Chloe got a wink for that and it sent her heart into a giddy flutter.

"Me too, this whole marriage thing is pretty awesome…" Beca laughed at herself because there was a brief point in her life where she thought she would forever be single, but then magically Chloe walked through the door. "I'm so glad I met you."

Yanking Beca closer, Chloe gave her own wink, "See I told you we'd be fast friends."

Beca laughed a little harder, "So, can I get you some coffee or I can order breakfast if you're hungry."

Chloe thought for a few seconds, "Breakfast actually sounds amazing and I'd love a cup of hot tea."

"Oh, tea that can mean only one thing, you," Beca tapped Chloe's nose, "want to settle in that stupidly comfortable bed and read your book…" A wide smile stretched across her new wife's face and Beca couldn't help but think that it was so much more beautiful than the sunrise they'd been watching. "I like your style," slipping a hand to Chloe's ass, she gave it a light caress. "Go warm the bed up for me. I'll be in with your tea in a few minutes. Any requests for breakfast?"

Pecking Beca's lips, Chloe started backing away and she loved the way grey-blue eyes slowly trailed down and then up her body with a smirk.

"Nope, just you," Chloe pointed with a smirk of her own, "and it in bed."

"Well," Beca let out a slow breath, "there's definitely something I want to eat while in bed."

Chloe bit her lip and raised a questioning eyebrow making Beca start to flounder.

"What? I mean you did saunter out here seductively, press your wicked hot body against mine," Beca shrugged as Chloe remained quiet, "and you even offered me breakfast in bed. What did you expect me to say?"

Finally breaking, Chloe tossed her head back and laughed, "You are such a guy sometimes I swear."

"But…"

"And don't give me this nonsense that I'm," Chloe raised her hands and used air quotes, "tempting you," at this Beca finally laughed, "you've got about as much clothes on as I do. The only difference is," fingering the belt on Beca's robe, Chloe lightly tugged it, "I'm not wearing this," she tossed it back so it lightly smacked Beca's face. "It's cute though and it's super flattering how much you're still so attracted to me."

Tying her robe closed Beca then shoved her hands in her pockets, "I think my attraction to you grows every single day. Every day I find myself seeing you in some new way that I easily fall in love with."

Chloe felt her heart swoop, "And you have no clue the affect you have on me either. I just…" she found herself slightly emotional, "even seeing you walk in a room and smile at me, it just lights up my world."

"Well that feeling is entirely mutual," Beca quietly acknowledged.

They just kind of stood there for a few seconds staring at each other while wearing soft smiles. It was a comfortable silence and Beca adored how they could communicate their feeling and love for each other with just a simple look. It did things too her, stirred up all these emotions that had been hidden away and never given to anyone until Chloe appeared in her life. It still amazes her that she is capable of loving someone so completely and without any care or hesitation.

Taking a confident step forward, Beca cupped Chloe's cheeks and gave a soft kiss, then followed it up with one that lingered a little bit longer. Then before she knew it they were full on kissing without a care in the world. Fuck, kissing Chloe never got old and Beca loved how much a kiss like this still made her head spin. Hell, Chloe holding her hand still made her head spin.

When the kiss naturally ended, Beca reluctantly pulled back, but thankfully Chloe didn't let her stray too far. All Chloe did was duck her head and kiss her again. However, this kiss was ever so light and oh so brief, almost a peck, but not as quick because it somehow lingered just the right amount of time. It was the kind of kiss that had Beca not felt Chloe's rapid breath against her own lips, she wouldn't have known it had happened at all. It was also the kind of kiss Chloe was so fucking good at. It was the exact same kiss Beca always got when she was half asleep and Chloe came in after one of her long shifts at the vet clinic or like when they were dating and Chloe would wander into her apartment in the middle of the night after a night class.

No one had ever kissed Beca like that before Chloe, yet no one had worked their way into her life so fluidly as Chloe had. That brief kiss was pure Chloe Beale, it always had been and it always will be.

"Never stop kissing me like that," Beca whispered after Chloe rested her forehead against hers.

"Like what?" Chloe softly giggled.

"Like you just did, that last one, that whole…" Swallowing thickly Beca struggled to find the right words, "Look just don't ever change the way you kiss me. _Ever_ …"

Lifting her hand Chloe gently rested it on her love's cheek, "Then you can't stop the indescribable ways you love me."

"Done…" Beca said without hesitation.

Taking Chloe's left hand, Beca shifted it from her cheek to her lips where she lightly pressed a kiss to the wedding band she'd slipped on three days ago and Chloe has yet to take off.

"You sure we don't have any surprise activities planned until lunch, right?" Chloe asked and Beca slowly shook her head no. "Good then promise me you'll come back to bed after you order breakfast?"

"You have my word."

Chloe took a couple steps away, then hopped back and quickly gave her wife a quick peck. After giving a couple more, because she couldn't resist, she pulled back and smiled.

"Will you still make me tea after you order breakfast?"

Beca gave a slow bow, "Your wish is my command, _wife_."

"You're cute, now come on _wife_ …"

Linking their fingers Chloe slowly led Beca back into their bedroom. Before Beca broke off towards the other room and the coffee maker, she pressed a soft kiss to Beca's cheek.

"Don't be long lover…" Chloe whispered.

"Love you too Chlo…" Beca laughed as she made her way out of the room.

After putting on her own robe and digging through her carry on bag for her book, Chloe made sure to open all the curtains in the room so they had an unobstructed view of the beautiful African morning. She also made sure to turn the air conditioner down low and set the ceiling fan on high speed because she fully intended on setting the mood so they could snuggle all morning. And yeah, she hoped they would do a little more than snuggling too.

"I told them to deliver breakfast in an hour," Beca said wandering in a few minutes carrying a cup of tea and a fresh cup of coffee for herself.

"Great," accepting the cup Chloe gave a quick kiss, "you're the best."

"Ehh," Beca shrugged, "I have my moments."

After Chloe spent a few minutes arranging her pillows, much to Beca's amusement, she settled into their ridiculously comfortable bed and cracked her book to her marked page. Beca on the other hand didn't do any of that, instead she ungracefully flopped down on their bed and proceeded to crawl over and use Chloe's lap as her pillow.

"You don't mind, do you?" Beca asked as she wiggled around to get comfortable and letting her toes dangling off the edge of the bed. "Damn babe," she nuzzled her nose into Chloe's stomach, "it's fucking freezing in here."

All Chloe did was hold her book in one hand and lean down to kiss her wife, making Beca smile lazily up at her. Lifting her book back up Chloe started back on her page while gently running the fingers of her free hand through brunette hair.

"Honeymoons are awesome," Beca said as she lifted her phone and began messing on it.

A few minutes later Chloe's phone dinged from her bedside table, then it dinged again as set her book aside and reached for it. She knew that ding, it was Instagram letting her know she'd been tagged in a new photo and mentioned in the comments.

Unlocking her phone, Chloe navigated to Instagram and immediately saw the photo she'd been tagged in. It was clearly taken this morning and she wasn't even aware Beca had taken it. Beca had been very sneaky, but nonetheless she loved the picture. It was amazing, the kind of picture she wanted to blowup and hang on their wall at home. It captured everything she'd been feeling at the moment, but most of all it showed the love they have for each other.

It happened when Chloe was kissing the spot right above Beca's heart and Beca had been kissing the top of her head while they stood on their terrace watching the sunrise. She remembers the exact moment because a second later Chloe had turned and rested her cheek on Beca's shoulder. The angle of the shot was just enough to catch them in such an intimate act, but also show just enough of Serengeti National Park in the distance so that people knew they were someplace special.

It was a very rare and a very personal picture for Beca to post to her very public Instagram account that was usually only reserved for funny and fun pictures of them together or work stuff. Normally posts like this were reserved for Beca's private account that only friends and family had access to.

In any case, Chloe's not complaining about where it was posted because she loves it, but she loves Beca's caption even more.

BecaMitchell_SiriusDJ: Married life day three: Woke up in beautiful Africa on my honeymoon with the effortlessly beautiful and my most favorite person on the planet, my love and my life, DrChloeTheVet. You're the most amazing wife I could ever ask for and you're the love of my fucking life. Just think my whole crazy adventure with you started because you were irresponsible and didn't charge your phone so I let you borrow mine. Oh yeah and then there was that whole mistletoe kiss on Christmas Eve thing…FYI I'd kiss you under a million mistletoes if it means kissing you for the rest of my life. #ilovethiswomanmorethananything #thisiswhathappenswhenyoukissastrangerkids #beforeyouaskyesIamwearingaweddingring #wearethemitchells #iammarried #africa

Not looking away from her phone Chloe just silently laughed, that caption was so typically Beca, sarcastic with this underlying romantic and caring side. It was everything she loved about the other girl. Wiping away a stray tear she quickly liked the photo and typed out a reply.

DrChloeTheVet: You didn't put up much fight when it came to kissing me that night, but you were sooooooo cuuuutttteeee when you said you could see yourself falling for me and then kissed me while the snow was falling as you walked me home Christmas Eve ;) See kids BecaMitchell_SiriusDJ isn't as badass as she seems. She's a closet romantic, she makes me laugh every day with her crazy antics and as I type this she's napping with her head in my lap…But seriously babe, I love you, you're my entire world and the light of my life. There isn't another person I'd ever want to kiss under a mistletoe or snuggle with under flannel sheets for the rest of my life. Thank you for loving me from day one! #beforeyouaskyesIamwearingaweddingringtoo #iamamitchellnow #honeymoon #kissingastrangerwasthebesthingever #flannelsheetsandmistletoeiswhereitallstarted #africa

Hitting send Chloe then tossed her phone aside and picked back up her book. She was just finishing another page when she heard a faint groan and felt Beca burry her head in her stomach. Laughing, Chloe bit her lip and waited and sure enough a few seconds later she heard it.

"Oh my god, Chloe! Why?"

"What?" Chloe looked down to find a scowl that really wasn't too much of scowl, it was more like half amusement and love, looking up at her. "Oh, you love that comment and you know it…"

Beca let out a huff, but after a few seconds Chloe saw that lopsided smile she adores stretch across her wife's face and she giggled.

Picking up her book, Chloe shrugged as she turned the page, "Well, it's true, this whole thing between us did start out because of flannel sheets and mistletoe."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Liked it, loved it or hated it? I want to know your thoughts, so drop me a review or shoot me a PM and let me know what you think!
> 
> Thank you guys so much for all your very kind reviews, this was just a fun fic to write. Hopefully you liked the fluffy and fun stuff I packed into it because I loved writing it!
> 
> Until next time...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Liked it, loved it or hated it? I want to know your thoughts, so drop me a review or shoot me a PM and let me know what you think!
> 
> I'm working on on Part 2 and again be on the look out for my next chapter for The Reclusive Music Producer soon!
> 
> Until next time...


End file.
